Queen of the summon spirits
by TheWordsmith316
Summary: Kimiori Spirit, a half-elf that was modified by a mad man into part summon spirit, joins the group with intentions to stop the regeneration process for her own reasons. However, she seems to know Kratos and Yuan, and is keeping secrets from the group. Yuan/OC Also hopeful pairs of Lloyd/Colette Zelos/Sheena *T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any tales characters only my own character and ideas. I don't know why I'm writing this but it feels like I should.

A strange woman is seen running through the Triet desert. She spots the chosen one group before they rescue Lloyd.

Breathe in breathe out. I must keep running from the renegade base. Wait, I hear footsteps. I throw myself onto the sand. Just great more sand in my clothes just what I wanted. Peeking slightly up I see a blonde head girl with two white hair half elves, passing themselves as elves, a dog slash monster looking thing that looks familiar and… wait no it can't be. Kratos. This must be the chosen group. I jump to my feet and run as quickly over there as I can.

"Heyyyyy!" I get five heads swiveling towards me. "Are you headed to the.. desian base?" the blonde is defiantly the chosen responds, "Yepp we are going to save my friend Lloyd from them." Her smile is so big, and I can't believe she answered me so willingly. "Why do you wish to know?" Questioned the female white haired half elf. The younger of the two white hairs narrowed his eyes at me. I can almost feel the glare I am getting from Kratos. Geez if only Yuan were here for Kratos to glare at instead of me. I brighten my smile. "I'm Kimiori Spirit. I prefer Kim. I saw some.. desians taking a boy into the base and I was wondering if you guys would like help with the rescuing of the boy." It was true. I had seen them take a boy to the base; it's just it was a renegade base lead by Yuan and I already know who the boy is. They don't need to know I know that though.

"Oh yes we could use the help to rescue Lloyd from the Desians. Please help us. Oh and I'm Colette by the way, and the tall white haired elf is Professor Rain and her brother is Genis. Mr. Kratos is a mercenary paid to keep me safe." She is such a sweet girl. I must protect her from this foolish idea of regeneration. " Nice to meet you all." They didn't seem to like that. "Anyways shouldn't we be rescuing, Lloyd is it?"

Genis eyes got big. "Right! Let's go they took him this way." He proceeded to explain what had happened, but I already knew. Slowing my pace I stood next to Kratos in the back. "Hello Kratos long time no see." I whispered. "Hello Kim. Why are you here?" he responded. "Lighten up I am here for the reasons I stated." He stopped as did I and glared into my purple eyes. We didn't move till I felt a bump on my hand. Looking down I see Noishe.

"Hey Noishe how have you been?" The protozoan licked my hand and face when I started petting him. "Quit it now." He grumbled and started walking again as did I since Kratos already left. I could see the light blue base in the desert background. "Guys that's the base!" called Genis from the front. "Now all we need is a plan." Spoke Raine. "Let's just go bust in and get the boy" I called. No one opposed and that's exactly what we did almost.

When I think about it I know it was inevitable, but still, how I managed to get separated from the group I just met and get captured by a weak half elf with issues is beyond me. I mean really! I have the feeling Kratos and soon Yuan will be laughing at me. With a frustrated sigh I opened my eyes to examine the cell I have been in for the past 30 minutes. Bars are obviously covering one of the walls of the cell while the others are just gray steel that almost seem like patch work. A very stiff cot (or so it is called by the people who captured me) is underneath me. Honestly there are holes and springs sticking out so I refuse to give it that name. I now know why people always try to escape prisons. It's uncomfortable in here! A voice interrupted my musing on the 'homey' cell. "The prisoner is in here Lord Botta though I don't understand why you want to move her." A male voice sneers. Well, if only the said male knew that Botta wasn't even running things, but a guy who is a double agent in the organization they are trying to stop. I could shout this out, but this guy already doesn't like me from the footprint on his face so I will stay quiet for now. "If you were in the need to know you would have been told." Ah Botta, you always put people in their place when they need it. Well, almost everyone, you still have issues with a blue haired half-elf/angel I bet.

My cell door is swung open. My animal like ears turn to it but I keep staring at the ceiling with my violet eyes. "Hello Botta. How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while." An easy going grin slips on my face as I face the spikey haired man. Apparently the other guy didn't like my attitude that I used. "Shut up you worthless beast! You have no right the talk to Lord Botta that way!" He continues to shout as he grabs his cuffs and painfully twist my arm to put the cuffs on with a sneered smile. I want to add another footprint to match the one I gave him. "That's enough soldier!" I want to smile at that. It looks like Botta still cares. I feel so loved. I am lead down some hallways that I no longer recognize to a room that is half bedroom half office. As we are walking I can hear the yells of soldiers as they run after someone. Looks like the others are still free and searching or Lloyd got out. Either way that's good news for me.

"Can I get my weapons back anytime soon?" I whine to Botta knowing the answer as I slipped the cuffs off my hands since I picked the lock as we were walking. He just gives me a look as I hand him the cuffs. "You know your soldiers could use better attitudes as well." He just shakes his head at this. "Are you not allowed to talk to me or something?" This would be totally unfair since I actually enjoyed his presence compared to the others. "Actually his isn't if you must know young spirit." A growl softly escaped my lips before I could stop it. A blue haired man walks from the shadows of the room. "Yuan." I purr his name to annoy him. "Ah-ah if you want your weapons back you need to play nice Kim."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions let me know!  
John 3:16**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character etc etc

This half-elf infuriates me with his smirking face because he knows I want my weapons and because he makes my knees jelly and knows it. I want to growl again. "Do I really have to play nice? You know it's really hard for me too." I throw a puppy face on just in case it works.

"Now, now Kim. You know puppy faces no longer work on me." His smirk grows. I just frown. He is right. Ever since he figured out I only do a puppy face when I want something they stopped working. "Fine what do you want?" I finally shout. Oh no, don't smile. Do anything but smile.

"Where are the others?"

Let me lay the scene for you. Yuan is frowning down at me and I have migrated to the bed where I was swinging my feet being questioned by said blue haired meanie. I mean seriously he could've given me my weapons. Not like I'm going to run at least not yet . Oh and Botta left at some point.

"How should I know? Your guards, who once again need better attitudes by the way, have kept me in a cell, which needs updating by the way." Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Any other renovations you want done to my base?" he says with a soft growl.

"Now that you ask…" and before my sentence is finished he places a hand over my mouth. Oh no he just didn't. Well, if he wants his hand there he won't shortly. I lick his hand the best I can to get him to move his hand. It works now blue boy is waving his hand giving me a disgusted look. I was going to respond, but we heard crashes and screams. Yay now they can find me and I can leave this place I was running from to begin with.

A door slides open and in runs a boy in a red shirt? Oh this must be Lloyd. He looks at us confused. "Hey Lloyd I was supposed to be part of a group coming to save you, but as you see it didn't work out." A smile to gain trust. "Oh my name is Kimiori Spirit, but you better call me Kim and this is.." Yuan interrupts me.

"So, you are the boy. Who are you and why are you in here?" No, I do not like the look Yuan is giving Lloyd. I jump up off the bed and move in between him and Lloyd. A soft growl passes my lips.

"And who are you to ask my name without giving yours first?" Lloyd sounds quite confident, but this is one person he can't fight yet. At least, if he does he will not win and Kratos will kill me or try to again.

"Yuan you stay away from this boy. I don't know your plan, but I will be between the two of you. He will help the Chosen for sure and you will not stop them. Not while I'm around." A fight between the two of us would surely have broken out if the recently left Botta hadn't come in.

"Kratos is coming." A look of frustration skipped across Yuan's face.

"He can't know I'm here." Oh don't I have a delicious secret then. He gives me one last look. It held some emotion I don't recognize on him. At least for not 4,000 years. Then he walked out.

As he walked out the group I managed to lose walked in. "Hey guys!" they give me a surprised look except for Kratos who looked exasperated. Did they think I killed myself already? Thanks for the trust guys.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" that must have been Colette who else could it be? "Guys you came for me!" Of course they did Lloyd; you are their friend, and if my hunch is correct a major part in the upcoming quest.

"Nice and all guys but-" I was cut off. Botta got in front of the door and pulled out his weapon along with two other half-elfs. If only boot-print-face with a grouchy attitude was here. Then I could've gotten revenge for the mistreatment.

"You cannot leave." Do you really have to be so loyal Botta I don't want to fight you. A sigh escapes me as he charges. Guess I have to fight.

Split second decisions make or break a battle. I don't have the time or the pride to break it. Raine is obviously the healer so we need someone to guard her as she casts. Genis is a caster too from what I can see. Best guess elemental. Lloyd will rush in to the front line and Kratos with him to protect the boy. Meaning Colette will be our guard. All this runs through my head at light speed so I can charge at the half-elf to the far right that no one else is after. Looks like a bowman.

Zig-zagging my run, I try to reach the bowman while dodging the swords slashing around me. An arrow flies. I dodge quickly and only get a flesh wound on my arm. A little bit of blood trickles down my arm then stops. "

Wouldn't do that again buddy!" I scream at him. He notches an arrow. I growl and tense my fingers. I feel the mana around the arrow thanks to my ability. It always feels so weird like water and light mixed together, but looks pretty like a rainbow yet untouchable at the same time. I dense the mana around the arrow to the point it could explode if I willed it too. I reach the bowman first which I am glad about and run my fist into his face. After swift kick to the chest and an elbow to the head he goes unconscious. "I told you not to shoot at me." A frown mares my face. I didn't want to fight them, but at least they are left alive when I do; unlike others.

I turn to see how the others are doing in the battle. The other half-elf is down and is only unconscious, thankfully, even though it looks like the group is making all their moves deadly. He is lucky, though he may disagree when he notices the burns and slashes, which are probably Lloyd's.

Botta is the only one left and seems to be holding his ground. I run to Botta in a straight charge since his back was turned. He still sees me. Yuan must be teaching him things since I can never sneak up on the blue haired man. He quickly turns grabs my arm with his free hand then pulls me close and holds the sword seemingly to my neck. I notice several cuts and burns from the others and cringe.

"Your weapons are in a chest outside the door. A present from… Blueberry." I would have laughed at that if I could have. I use to call Yuan Blueberry and it would make him so mad, and I would still call him that if he didn't start calling me young spirit. So, a deal was made so those names were never spoken again. I couldn't help a smile however. I quickly use a move to remove myself from the steel blade and Botta so I was free and next to Kratos. Heh, he glares at me. It's not like I mean to get myself in these messes. Lloyd does a few more slashes then Botta seemingly retreats with the now conscious guards. Huh, he must have done that to tell me where my weapons are. I must thank him one day.

"Well, now that that's over with can we get going?" Even a sweet smile doesn't help the two looks of exasperation and the three looks of confusion.

"One who are you? Two, I can't believe you guys came for me!" Lloyd is a very nice kid I suppose, but from what I sense he isn't too bright.

"Okay, I am Kim. K-I-M. Kim. And of course they came for you they are your friends!" I have been hanging out with Yuan too much apparently since my attitude was so sour. "Sorry, been stuck here for a while and it has messed up my mood." I cross my arms. I can't help it. I now know where my weapons are and they want to talk!

"This is not the place to talk, we will speak later about Genis and your actions." Thank you Raine I want to hug you. The formation changes a bit since Lloyd and I were added to the group. He, Kratos and I take front lines while Colette guards Raine and Genis as they cast. We walk out the room that I now notice is kind of small to fit six people in. Wonder whose room it was. As soon as we are out the door I see a chest and a smile takes over my face.

"Look Genis, Colette a chest!" You are kidding me! I want to run over and push the kids out the way before they get my weapons. Too bad that would bring too much attention to me and I need to stay in this group so I can protect the Chosen and her boy. I mean seriously they are cute together. "Awh… It won't open like the others." Lloyd seems down about this so I guess I can open it for them if they let me keep my weapons.

"Hey I will open it if I get to keep what is inside." Glancing at my nails, which really need to be done by the way, I try to look as if I'm not overly interested. I must have passed since all the kids moved out the way. I try not to run, but I still end up kind of skipping to the chest. I can't help it I love my weapons. I bend down to see the chest and it's locked with, well a lock.

The lock seems easy enough what the kids didn't know is that this lock requires a little bit of hacking as well. You see next to the lock is a tiny fingerprint scanner made for Yuan's fingerprint. What Yuan doesn't know is that one day I got bored and hacked into his computer and placed mine to work for it as well. I now can go where ever Yuan's fingerprint can take me. I jiffy the lock open and place my finger next to it. It opens and a smirk is placed on my face and will stay there until something happens to take it off.

"Hey you opened it!" Came Lloyd's excited voice. "What's in it? What's in it?" Slowly I reach in the chest to grasp each weapon with adoration.

A blade beautifully crafted hidden well within its sheath of white; red letters of its name is the only blotch upon the pure white. I grip the handle which is woven with a white cloth with one red string running from the end. I let the blade sing as I pull out the sword named Masayoshi Raito, Justice Light. A white silver blade sharp as can be with seemingly a wave running down the steel from the folds of metal and fire. I let the sword sigh as I put it back in its sheath and attached it gently to my side. My arms go again into the chest mentally thanking Yuan for keeping the grubby hands of the renegades from my precious weapons.

My arms lift two daggers that can be easily hidden in my clothes. Each has its own name and personality of sorts. One is completely dark black, blade and all, with the name Kurai; dark if you haven't guessed it. The other has red, orange, and yellow cloths woven around the handle to symbol flames. Its blade pure white and its name Kasai, fire. I place each dagger on their respected leg so that they are hidden. The chest is now empty due to the fact that the other weapons are elsewhere.

Glancing up from the chest I notice all the kids are staring at the weapons now dressing my body with admiration. Though I am not sure how to describe Raine's look except for maybe crazed. Kratos has seen these weapons a little too closely before so he is either impassive or tense. I'm unsure of which. "Now let's get going." Was my response to snap them out of their daze.

"R-right!" Came a reply from who I don't know because as soon as those words were spoken we had to run off because we were spotted by a guard.

How big is Yuan's base? Who needs a base this confusing and big? I'm sure we have passed this same corner three times! I can't take this! Right before I stop scream and bang my head into the wall someone noticed an unusual door at the end of the hall. Well, to them it may be unusual to me it was sweet freedom.

"Quick to the door!" My legs are burning from all the running we have done to get away from the renegades or desians. Depends on who you ask really. We bust out the door. Well, I ran out first then Raine and Kratos and over my shoulder I notice Lloyd, Genis and Colette trying to get out at once and I would have laughed if I wasn't busy. "Sweet, sweet fresh- gah! It's hot out here!"

The door was already closed when I turned around. "Blueberry let me back in to the cool air!" I scream loud enough so I can be heard through the door. Kratos just grabs my arm and pulls me away from the door and others that are chasing us. I'm telling you I heard someone laughing at me as Kratos was doing that and if I got a chance to bet on who it was, I'd bet it was Yuan. That meanie with freakishly pretty blue hair. I stick my tongue out and turn around so Kratos doesn't drag me back to where ever they were going because he would. Just for revenge I know he would.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and for the comment Rayel Kyrios and Trinity Angel** **! Hope you enjoyed! Fair warning the chapter may slowly begin to get longer. If anyone has any suggestions or anything just let me know! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any tales characters only my own character and ideas. Etc. etc.

 _'communication with summon spirits'_

"Efreet! What is your problem? Nobody needs it to be this hot! You baka!"

The first of these outbursts were responded with a group look asking if I was mentally sane. Again, this depends on who you ask. Seriously though what is the point of all this sand and heat! It's not like there will be another ice age if the temperature goes down like 100 degrees. Actually it might… See what this heat is doing to me! Glancing up I meet six pairs of eyes.

"Whaaaa?"

You know the t in what is pointless; one can get their point across without it. Grrr… Efreet if we meet again and I remember this we are going to have a serious conversation about heat and too much sand.

"-im. KIM!"

"WHAT?!"

Lloyd looked very.. startled.

"Heh. Sorry Lloyd. Come again?"

Note my sheepish expression without a sweat drop. It's too hot for one of those.

A frustrated sigh passed his lips or it would have if it wasn't so hot. See Efreet? By this point it was only me and Lloyd standing there as the others kept walking on the way back to Triet.

"You do realize you spoke all of that out loud and who is Efreet you keep complaining too?"

Lloyd seems like the person who would wear a confused face , but was just too exhausted to do so making his face seem really straight which made it really funny. Okay really funny and I started bust out laughing after snorting a bit. Wonder if I'm having a heat stroke.

By this point Lloyd just seems exasperated and unsure as to what to do with me. They should start a club about that. It would be called Kim's Confused. I like that Kim's confused.. confuse? Meh. Something like that. What I didn't notice was Lloyd walking away talking to the group and Kratos coming back with Noishe while I was considering who all would be in the Kim's Confused.

"Kim."

No response on my part; not my fault though blame Efreet.

"Kim."

This time I look and gaze like a child with big purple eyes to the purple clad swords-angel-guy. Heh. That's Kratos new name, Swords-Angel-Guy. Kratos gets this annoyed look that only I cause, which I am prideful over. He leans really close to my ears and I get on my tip toes expecting a secret to pass his lips. My ears wiggle in anticipation.

"KIMIORI SPIRIT!"

"Ahhhh! Wha? What you crazy-"

A glare silences my rants.

"Oh. I lost it again didn't I?"

Wearing black isn't a good idea in a desert and you think I would know this considering this isn't the first time, but apparently it takes a famous Aurion glare. He walks off to join the group which is about a mile in front of me. Noishe bumps me from behind to get me going so I'm not left behind to my own devices. It never ends well if I am. However, despite all of this and idea did occur to me. I now know why the renegade base is in the desert. It's to keep me away. You devious, smart, infuriating blueberry. With a fierce glare I run to catch up to the group.

So, it turned out that during my heat break down Triet was only 2 miles away from me. This is unfair. I mean really? Stupid renegades. Stupid Efreet. Stupid Yuan. Stupid heat. Stupid-. I bump into Lloyd looking at a house. Wait not the house but a hole in the house that look like Colette? How did- wait never mind I don't want to know. My eyes skim faces till I see Colette's sheepish expression. How clumsy is this girl? I'm almost afraid to ask. Finally Raine and Kratos after taking their precious time decided to stay at the town's inn. To be fair I was patient enough to wait till after they bought the room to run into it and jump on the bed.

"Hey Lloyd what all did I miss while having my mental heat break down?"

I feel bad almost since he seemed slightly uncomfortable to answer.

"Well-uh Kratos taught me about knowing my enemy and stuff like that."

Nodding my head I see him relaxe. It makes sense Kratos would tell the kid about stuff like that. I nodded off after that seeing how a mental heat break down takes a lot of energy especially in the desert.

"In other words exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant abilities. I wonder if I could use one too." I would have been okay with waking to that if it wasn't for Raine's crazed happy expression.

"That would be difficult. Exshperes are harmful to the body without a key crest." A deep voice filled in. Ah Kratos a voice of reason and truth yet is such a plan mess upper. Meh. I just woke up I'm not going to try to sound sophisticated.

"Can't we make a key crest?" Hmm this voice is higher so it probably was Colette or Genis speaking. Nah it's Colette.

"As I told you before a key crest is made by processing inhibitor ore then.." Okay too much history for me I'll tune back in when something important catches my attention.

"-secret art known only to dwarves." Okay now we are getting somewhere again.

"Yeah I can engrave the charm-er crest but only my dad can process the ore."

Wow learned something new about Lloyd; he was raised by a dwarf. Wait he was raised by a dwarf making him an orphan of sorts. Could he? Nah don't go down that road Kim it isn't worth it; not yet.

"Well is there any inhibitor ore in these materials?" Raine a surprising opportunist. At this point I figure it would be a good idea to contribute to the conversation.

She pulled out a bunch of..things. I'd call it junk, but I'm afraid of what she might do to me. Wait a moment. The last item is inhibitor ore. Who knew she had some?

"Raine did you bring these from the house?" Genis seems surprised but so am I and I've seen a lot of things.

"Of course they are valuable research material." Ah now this is making sense Raine is an architect maniac. She starts to list the items and where they come from, but I didn't care enough to listen instead I just watch the scenes unfold.

"What- these things are all junk!" Lloyd I shall remember you and go to your grave every year. Make that every few years. Raine started, got up steaming, literally, and went over to Lloyd.

"What did you just say?" Lloyd looked very nervous, so much so that he was sweating and in this heat!

While this was happening Kratos took notice of the last item in the pile. He walked over and bent to pick it up.

"Hmm. This is-" Raine noticed him talking and stopped frightening Lloyd.

"Yeah I picked that up in front of the Human Ranch." Those places are awful. Images started flying into my mind from the said place.

"It was engraved with angelic language so I took it home." This snapped me out of the thoughts of the human ranch. Lloyd walked around to see what Kratos was holding in his hand.

"Professor this is-"

"A key crest." Yes I just stole Lloyd's thunder, but honestly I already knew and couldn't take it any longer.

"The key crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this." Ah Kratos forever a voice of remembrance. He hands the crest to Lloyd. You know those two look kind of similar in this light. Then again it's dark and I just woke up.

"…I can fix that." This surprises me. Lloyd can fix the crest. He must have learned some things from his dad. "Don't worry Professor you'll be able to equip this exshpere tomorrow." This only continued to surprise me. Apparently I wasn't the only surprised one considering everyone else's expression.

"Oh really? Thank you Lloyd. I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it." This is Raine's response. Lloyd walked out to go to his room to work on the key crest or that was my assumption. After a minute Kratos walked out as well.

"Welll… since they are gone, why don't we learn more about each other so you can stop giving me distrustful looks?"

I actually did want to learn about them, but I wasn't sure they would be so willing. What I didn't expect were the expressions to my question. Colette looked ashamed, Genis looked surprised and uncomfortable at being caught, and Raine, whose was the most normal, looked impassive yet there was a sparkle in her eye. Yeah, I'm starting to regret saying anything.

"I'm so sorry we gave you looks like we didn't trust you." Colette says sorry the most out of anyone I have ever knew and that is saying something right there.

"It's fine. To make it up how bout we play a questions game?" To this all looked intrigued.

"Very well. Who shall go first?" This was Raine and to be honest I was surprised she decided to join in on the slightly childish game. All eyes looked at me expectedly.

"Well-uh how did you guys all meet?" It sounded simple enough and not too suspicious. This has now become a test for me seeing how honest I can be with them and how much I'm going to pry into their lives. Great just great.

"Oh! We all live in the village Iselia. Ms. Raine is the Professor there so we just call her Professor. Genis, Lloyd and I are best friends. Mr. Kratos saved us from the desians when they attacked the Martel temple there. Wait your question was how we met right? Well, I was at school and-" At this I had to laugh.

"Colette you answered my question you don't need to explain anymore." She smiled brightly at this since she was confused to my laughter. "Okay you ask a question to anyone." I figured she already knew, but she was just sitting there smiling. Dang she is always happy. Poor girl I promise to save you and your now boyfriend in my mind. What? Lloyd and Colette are just so cute!

"Okays!" Smile. "Ms. Kim, What's your favorite color?" I was surprised by this question considering I was expecting them to question why I was in the desert and that is something I'm not too comfortable explaining at the moment.

"Oh-well I don't know at the moment it maybe blue or purple." A grin broke out on my face when I said blue imaging Yuan and his frustrated expression for not getting what he wanted. "Raine, do you like artifacts or something?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. A look of fear washed over Genis' face. Raine began to get that crazed look again. Luckily Genis saved us from immediate doom.

"Yes she does. Um, Kim, what happened at the base? I mean how did you get separated from us?" This is an easy answer.

"A soldier got the drop on me and I ended up in a cell till I was moved to meet the big guy to see if they could get you guys' location out of me. I was lucky when Lloyd showed up, and then you guys to save us." A sheepish expression passed over my face. Rubbing the back of my neck I thought of my next question.

"Genis, are you a caster of elements?" I was curious I mean I should have seen it when we were fighting, but I was preoccupied with finding my weapons.

"Yes I am. How did you know?" He face was adorable. He looked so innocently confused.

"Your choice of weapon lead me to believe it." At this he was surprised.

"Really? Most people think it's a toy." I had to laugh at this. I had seen someone fight with a teddy bear before so this wasn't too bad in comparison.

"Well, it's their mistake." A grin broke over his face. Yes! Two people trust me now. That leaves Lloyd and Raine. Kratos already knows me so there is no need to do anything with him.

"Umm…-" Raine interrupted his question.

"Kim what were you doing in the desert?" I had figured she would be the one to ask.

"I was-" Then all of a sudden Colette gave the biggest yawn along with Genis. "Oh guys I'm sorry. You can go on to bed." They smiled and walked to their respected beds and passed out immediately.

"You still haven't answered my question." I had hoped she had forgotten that little detail.

"Well I—" This time the door opened.

"Professor, Kim you're still awake." Lloyd seemed genuinely surprised.

"Well I did take a nap." Was my simple response before walking to the other side of the room so they could talk.

"Yes I have been organizing data we've collected about monsters." I hadn't notice her doing that as we talked, but poor Lloyd you have no idea what you are about to get yourself into.

"And what are you doing up at this hour?" Really Raine? He told you he went to work on the key crest for you.

".. I was working on the key crest for you." See? Lloyd was doing what he told you he would do.

"Thank you, but you mustn't overexert yourself." Please don't start acting like Kratos, I can't handle two! I barely was able to handle him and Yuan when we travelled together. "It's going to be a long journey and I don't mind if it takes a while to fix." That's sweet Raine.

"So are you saying that it is okay for Genis and me to come along on this journey?" Awh poor thing doesn't even realized he is already wrapped so tight in this that even if he didn't want to go he would have no choice but too.

"Wasn't that your intent from the beginning? Stop pretending." Raine… I want to hug you right now.

"Hehehe…" Awh Lloyd you too; you guys are so cute caring for everyone's wellbeing. "Oh yeah I fixed the key crest so here take it." Wow the kid wasn't kidding he knows how to do that stuff because the key crest looks like new.

"You fixed it already? Thank you Lloyd! So, this is an exsphere." Trust me Raine you are not the only one surprised.

"Ask Genis to show you how it works." Lloyd you are so sweet, but you need some sleep she wasn't kidding. This journey is going to be a pain. Since they looked done with the conversation I had to ask a very important question at the moment.

"Hey speaking of companions and journeys can I tag along with you guys?" I half way expected to list reasons why I should be allowed to join to oh so precious chosen group. Luckily I was wrong.

"Sure you can come." Lloyd responded. Wow, maybe I already had his trust from defending him against Yuan.

"Thanks Lloyd."

Now that my work was done I could go to sleep for good this time. I sat on the bed, but I watched as Lloyd walked over to Genis.

"Zzzzzz…" I just noticed Genis snoring. I may end up sleeping with Noishe if he is this loud.

"Wow that's some impressive snoring." Yeah I agree Lloyd. Then he grabbed Genis' nose.

"Zzz..nghh.." and Genis shook his head like crazy. I would have busted out laughing and fell on the floor if I wasn't so surprised.

"Silly boys." Was Raine's only response. Lloyd walked to the door.

"Well I gotta go now Goodnight Professor, Kim." I waved at him and lay down.

"Thank you. Sleep well Lloyd." Was the last thing I heard before I tuned out the world to sleep. Well almost last thing. The last thing I heard was a word sounding like marvelous in Raine's voice. I must need to sleep if I'm hearing things like that.

Well, I thought I needed to sleep until I heard the door to the inn open and close twice. Something or someone must be sneaking around. Not good. I tip toed to the door and opened it silently since Raine seemed to be spaced out. I spotted Lloyd walking outside. Why would he be going outside? I crept to the window right next to the door and saw Kratos holding his blade to Lloyd's throat before sheathing it. I couldn't hear what they were saying because the glass was so thick. Good thing I learned to lip read from Yuan and Kratos.

Sadly it was only Kratos facing me so it will be a one-sided conversation.

'You'd best not stand behind me.'…Oh come on now they both turned. It occurs to me that ease dropping on a private conversation isn't the smartest or nicest idea, but who has time for smart decisions now. Wait they turned back towards me.

'Lloyd...….Your swordsmanship is unrefined…' Blah blah blah. Come on Kratos there is no need to criticize the kid like that even if it's true. 'If you care about your life.' I almost saw red at this till I noticed the worried expression hid in Kratos eyes.

A soft growl escaped my lips anyhow. Hang on, Kratos is coming back. I need to hide. Spotting a curtain I sneaked behind it as quickly as possible. The door opened and let cool air in and closed. For a moment I didn't hear footsteps and held my breath. Then I heard them going up the stairs and into a room. Right when I was about to sneak out of the curtains the door opens again and I stilled my body. I waited tensely till I heard Lloyd's footprints disappear into the room Kratos went into.

A relieved sigh made its way out my mouth. I moved from out behind the curtain.

"Are you okay dear?" So, I'm not proud of it, but I almost screamed. What is wrong with me lately I used to be able to deal with anything without flinching? I turned around to the lady who owns or helps in the inn.

"Fine. I uh go sleep to now." With that I ran to my shared room dived under the covers and fell asleep.

It was cold yet sunny outside. How is it snowing? We were in the desert for crying out loud! I glance around and noticed I was alone. I heard a song being played on an instrument. It was an instrument I recognized to, but I couldn't place it. Then I heard a creepy laugh.

"You can't escape me. You can't escape who you are my puppet." A shiver shot down my spine and my blood went cold. This person was dead he can't come back to haunt me. My body tenses and my eyes widen.

"Kim! Kimiori! KIMIORI SPIRIT answer me now!"

Then all of a sudden Yuan and the group pop out of nowhere. I wished they hadn't. All of them were bleeding. A sick feeling came over me and I wanted to throw up. Yuan managed to wobble over to me and grab my arm before he fell and passed out from the loss of blood. I looked at my arm and his blood stained my skin. I felt sicker than before. Then another creepy laugh, but it was different.

"Kim my dear. You always had caught my eye. Yuan was so stupid to have let you go, but my sister is better I guess. You will make a powerful… acquaintance.. when I get what I want. See you soon my Kimmi." At this point I did get sick. I collapsed and cried and cried.

Next thing I know I am being shaken.

"Ki- Kim. Hey Kim you okay?" I open my eyes to see Lloyd, Colette and Genis. I unlock my jaw and relax my strained muscles.

"Hey guys. Did-d i-I s-sleep in-n?" A fragile smile adorned my face. Colette shook her head.

"Mr. Kratos said we better hurry so we can beat the hottest point of the day so you don't have another meltdown?" By the end of the sentence she looked so confused as did Lloyd. That made my fragile smile become genuine.

"Well then let's get a move on!"

We raced outside to meet Raine and Kratos who were discussing the quickest way to reach the fire temple. They spared us a glance before resuming speaking, but I noticed Kratos seemed to almost send a questioning look with his eyes. Shrugging it off I went to the stores near there to grab some supplies. By the time I came back they looked ready and I had gotten some type of leather one of the guys could wear, some gels, life bottles, and other things that could possibly be needed. Good thing I thought to swipe some money from Yuan while we were at his base.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to reach the temple, but what bothered me is that no monsters came to fight us. That is really unusual unless they sensed the mana among the group, but few monsters were wise enough to listen. By the time we reached said temple my feet hurt and I dropped on the nearest stone pillar that had fallen. What I noticed after doing this is that Kratos got this certain look in his eyes and I knew what that meant. He is going to teach the group something. Groaning I stood before Kratos could get on me for sitting while his lesson is taking place.

All of a sudden however, Noishe seemed to notice something and stopped.

"Ah its soo hot and I'm beat." Poor Lloyd did look like he was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"See? You're already worn out." Well, that was slightly called yet uncalled for Genis.

"I'm sick of this desert." Lloyd you are so right.

"I agree with Lloyd!" That earned me one annoyed look. All of a sudden Noishe whined backed up.

"What's wrong Noishe?" Lloyd's question was breathy.

"Be on your guard there are enemies about!" Thanks Kratos. Wait how did Kratos know this from Noishe, Lloyd's pet, actions? Meh. Don't care. All of a sudden these two rocks like things pop up out of the ground with a red ring orbiting their bodies. It's time to fight.

Immediately Lloyd and Kratos charged the creatures, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to do much good. What surprised me is that Colette charged right after them which meant I would have to guard Genis and Raine as they cast. Lloyd jumped and flipped slashing the creature he had targeted. I was worried for him, but apparently there was no need since these monsters were much weaker than they appeared to be. Colette had thrown her disc at the other creature as Kratos slashed horizontally at it. Both creatures were now sluggish in defense and attacks. With this in mind I sprinted from my position in the back and raced towards the space in between the creatures. Pulling my daggers from their sheaths I slashed both monsters in half. I felt heat sweep down one arm and a cold thick feeling go down the other. As the daggers hit I think I saw a line of fire eating at one creature while a line of darkness ate at the other. I think that was a new arte, but I'll have to figure that out later. The monsters stopped for a moment as if charging for an attack then disintegrated into ash. Wiping the monster goo off with a cloth I put my blades away. That was a quicker fight than expected. Something is wrong with that. My contemplation was broken by Kratos.

"This is going to be a nuisance." That's a nice way to put it Kratos, really nice.

"What is?" Lloyd don't get him started.

"Ah nothing. Anyway it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself." He is started.

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Poor innocent Colette no he is not.

"Something like that. Techniques to raise your defenses during battles." It is nothing like that Kratos and you know it.

"I can show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory the rest should be easy." I almost screamed no, but I didn't so I'm proud of myself for the restraint.

The first one he grabbed was Colette and hers was generally simple if I remember correctly. All she has to do is hold her discs to guard herself and imagine something defensive. That is probably the reason that she was done in about a minute.

Next was Genis. I think his defense position is almost the exact same as Colette. Wonder why he didn't teach the both of them at the same time. After about five minutes Genis had caught on to the idea and did his maneuver perfectly. Genis kept accidently shooting fireballs at Kratos while trying to learn. It was so funny I fell off the pillar I was watching on laughing.

At last was Lloyd. His was the most difficult since he uses dual blades. He had to block with both blades and create and energy field around him. It has a bunch of Scientifics about it, but all anyone needed to know was that it works. Poor Lloyd. Kratos was the hardest on him than anyone else. He forced Lloyd to keep practicing that move until he could defend an attack from Kratos himself. It was really impressive when Lloyd actually did it though. It only took 10 minutes for the kid to get it and that is only one third of the time it usually takes for anyone to accomplish that move to the desires of Kratos. When Lloyd came back I started clapping for him. This made him blush which was cute especially when his blush became more evident after Colette complimented him.

"Kim come here."Kratos deep voice called out.

"What? Why? I already know the moves you are teaching!" This irritated me. Instead of answering he charges at me and I blocked out of reaction.

"This is why you had to learn these blocks. In case there is a need to defend yourself." He educated the young minds. Oh now I get it I was supposed to show why you needed to know the blocks themselves. Makes sense I guess.

"Okay I really don't get it, but I already feel stronger. I can't wait to try it out." Lloyd's happy expression almost had me sweat dropping from exasperation.

"Might not want to say that too much or you may have too." I muttered under my breath and only Kratos caught what I said, but did nothing.

"I think your just imaging thing." I think you are right Genis.

"Hm. What happened to Noishe?" Did you not see him run off Raine? It was obvious.

"You're right he's gone. Ah man he run off again." At this I wanted to laugh at Lloyd's annoyed expression.

"He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think its best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around." Hey can I run off when you and Yuan make me nervous Kratos? No I can't, but you do have a good point.

As we walked towards the temple to go in I noticed Lloyd and Colette having a conversation with each other. My ears twitched towards them so I can hear it better. In summary they spoke about how each was better than the other and how they worked amazing together. See they are a cute couple. Maybe I can give one of them advice and they end up together. My happy thoughts were interrupted when we reached the seal. My thoughts turned darker at this point. How am I going to save Colette from regenerating the world? I wanted to growl at the blank I was drawing.

"Say is this the seal it has my family's crest on it?" My body tensed as Colette said this. I will save her, her friends and stop this nonsense of regeneration.

"Fantastic!" Raine had hearts above her head. How is that possible? Next thing I know she starts going on about the temple in detail. I tuned this part out I just couldn't keep up with her!

"..is she always like this?" Kratos asked slightly disturbed. Hey I was disturbed and that is saying something. Genis started sweat dropping at this question and panicked. Lloyd panicked as she got closer to inspect the standing thing Colette had been looking at.

"..is she?" I looked slyly over to Genis as I was standing behind Kratos and Lloyd to hide from Raine. Genis let out a deep sigh.

"I've been trying so hard to hide it too." Apparently not hard enough. Raine started to speak again.

"Hm this depression reads oracle stone." At this my teeth grinded. I didn't want to go in there. "Colette place your hand here it should reveal the entrance." Yes Raine it does reveal the entrance. The entrance to something worse than you can imagine. I barely heard Lloyd asking really and Raine explain how it worked through my anger.

Colette placed her hand on the slab and the stone floor moved away showing the stairs descending into the temple. It looks like I have no choice, but to go in there and hopefully somehow convince the group their beliefs weren't needed. Not a big deal at all is it?

"It opened. Wow I guess I really am the Chosen after all!" Colette seemed sadly surprised by this. At this point my face was void of expression and a growl had built in my chest.

"Yes I think we all know that already." I couldn't hold it in I let out a fierce growl after Genis had said this.

The earned me startled expressions from everyone except Kratos who was glaring at me. He was challenging me to say something to blow up their carefully crafted cover. All I did was punch him in the face which earned nervous expressions.

"Ignore her. She doesn't like this place because of the heat." This calmed down the group and startled me. Why did he defend me? I'm now a threat to his beloved group. Then it hit me. He didn't love cruxis he hated them yet felt pity and loyal to them because of the past.

"Okay! Now it's getting exciting. Let's hurry up and go inside already." Lloyd said this with excitement, but he kept a worried expression on me. I had been acting weird all day and he now is noticing it.

"I hope you will be able to maintain that enthusiasm." Was Kratos only response.

We enter the steaming temple and my thoughts on Efreet and heat come back. Since there really wasn't a point to talking and adding heat I decided to have my talk with my heat obsessed friend. To do this I reach into the air around me and feel the mana that floats in the air, but can't be seen. It's really weak, but growing stronger since the regeneration cycle has begun. A faint whisper meets my sensitive ears.

' _Spirit it has been a while…..'_ This is Efreet speaking to me. The I am a form of summon spirit is because I can communicate with other spirits, control mana around me, and I can form a pact but refuse to have my will stripped from me. I can also use other summon spirits powers if the need is great, but it takes a strain on my body. This was forced on me by a madman.

' _Indeed it has been a while Efreet….'_ Since the mana is so weak the whispers are breathy and soft so I have to strain my ears to hear them.

' _What is it young one? Why do you call….?'_ Ah Efreet was always to the point which makes him a good friend just not the heat thing he has.

' _WHY IN THE WORLD IS IT SO HOT?'_ I can feel his deep rumble of a laugh.

' _Young one you know why it is so hot. I am the summon spirit of FIRE.'_ I whimper at this in a pouting way and Efreet laughs again.

' _Doesn't have to be so hot though…'_ This wasn't exactly meant to be heard.

' _I still hear you Young one.'_ A deep laugh vibrates my ears and almost causes them to ring. I miss his laugh.

"Augh!"

' _Spirit what is wrong?..'_ Apparently as I was having a conversation we ran into a monster group. That wasn't very nice of them.

' _Nothing my friend. I just forget you have pets in here.. I shall speak to you again about your heat issue….'_

The monsters were a breed of fire bird, and some kind of plant thing with a mouth. The plants looked really creepy and yet that was the one that had charged at me. Apparently the group had missed it as they were fighting the bird and other plant thing. I grab Masayoshi Raito and decide it was her turn to sing. The blade slides out easily ready for the battle. The monsters mouth stretches out to bite me, but I jump to avoid its creepy teeth. Seriously why is this thing so creepy? I dash and stab at the center of its hide straight for the heart. My ears twitch in anticipation as Masayoshi Raito slices the air with a song. The blade hits and glows white as it is stuck in the offending creepy monster. After it is charged my voice rings out in the chaos of battle.

"Raito!" The blade releases the stored light and the monster stops its struggles then becomes ashes after its loss battle with light. However, I couldn't even take a breath as I suddenly felt extreme heat come in contact with my arm. A shrieking growl escapes me. At this I slice the fire bird in two with rage. The blade showed my rage too as it pulsed with light. The group had apparently finished off the other creepy plant by themselves. That's good now I can worry about this stupid burn. I glance and see it wasn't so bad wouldn't even leave a scar. Good.

"Oh Ms. Kim your hurt!" I see Colette looking so worried I almost felt I was hurt.

"I'm okay Colette it isn't a bad burn." The sweet girl just ignored me and looked at Raine.

"Professor can you help her?" Colette looked more determined than I believe I have ever seen her.

"Colette she is-"

"Professor!" Wow I have never seen someone speak back to Raine. I didn't know Colette had taken to me like that.

"So be it Colette." A simple glow wormed its way around the burn and healed itself as it moved.

"T-thanks Raine." I did appreciate it, but the feel of mana like that just makes my senses go out of whack if only a moment. Kratos spared me a glance to make sure I wasn't too dizzy and continued on. The group followed and I found myself at the rear.

There were three paths we could take. Straight, right or left. We chose to head left seemingly the best choice and managed to doge the group of monster at the mouth of the entrance to the path. I'm particularly glad for this seeing as I don't want any more burn marks or healing. The group was strangely silent so I delved into my thoughts as we walked. Colette and Lloyd seem to be walking close together, Raine followed Kratos to keep an eye on him, and Genis trailed Lloyd and Colette. This was an interesting formation we had going on. I mean if someone got the jump on us we would be very defenseless considering out casters had no guard and neither did the chosen. Hmm we will have to work on this.

At the end of the hall was a chest containing lemon gel which Lloyd acquired. We entered the doorway to our right and met another group of monster. Seriously how many pets does a spirit need? I hung back and watched the group fight to see if there was a more efficient way for us to fight. Of course this time I kept my guard up so I don't get surprised. Genis and Raine held back as I thought they would, and Lloyd ran to the front as quick as he could. Kratos shadowed Lloyd as a protector of sorts. Colette just went all around the battle never staying in one spot. She was protecting Genis and Raine, but left and stood by herself making herself open for attacks as well as Genis and Raine. No one seemed to notice this. I may have to point this out to our teacher of sorts that is Kratos. The battle ended luckily with no one hurt so much that Raine had to intervene.

Out of the battle came a memory gem which is helpful. As Lloyd and Raine went to light a torch with the sorcerer ring, they must have gotten this before I joined, I snuck up behind Kratos.

"You need to teach them formation or someone will get hurt." He seemed to tense at my voice. "What did you not know I was behind you?" He shook his head and I grinned. Yes! I still had it. After Lloyd had lightened the torch a platform had risen making the top floor more accessible to other areas on the top floor. It seems this was to be a puzzle. Not too hard in my opinion considering all you have to do is light all torches and all the platforms move into their correct position. Easy as cake. I want cake. Chocolate cake.

Lloyd lighted the last torch available on this side before we decided to move on. We head out back into the hallway and move to the middle doorway. Lloyd shot a small fire ball out of the ring and startled off the monster group that was there. We made it to the middle door and went in to realize it was a block puzzle. I was sweating heavily by this point because of the heat coming off the lava. Really lava? Doesn't this speak evil base or something? Why lava? Lloyd and Kratos pushed the blocks into the holes that were a short distance away making a pathway for us to walk on. I'm slightly dubious of this though. I mean it is lava what if the stone is like really hot? Lloyd went across the path and came back with some upgraded weapons and money. That's cool. I wish it were cool. All I heard now was faint breaths coming from the group and all I could see was sweat hanging in my eyes. I'm ready for a cool wind to blow across. Well, I was till I was reminded of my dream then the heat didn't seem so bad.

Genis and Lloyd headed to some chests we saw around the corner. They came back with some scratches which made me worry, but other than that they seemed fine so I let it go. They came back with a bracelet and a life bottle. I love life bottles they taste good and when you are on your last breath they give you all the health you once had so you can finish your task and live another day. I wonder how many life bottles I've used. While musing this I was almost left behind if it weren't for Lloyd shouting back at me to hurry up it was too hot to be waiting in here thinking. I love that kid.

"Hey Lloyd." We were walking back to the group which wasn't too far ahead of us we just couldn't run.

"Yeah." He response was short and heavy though I can't blame him.

"Think we will get out of here someday?" He looks at me wearily.

"I hope so; I can't stand this heat." All I could manage was a nod before we caught back up with the group who has now entered the door that was on the last hallway.

I just about groaned when I saw one last block puzzle. Lloyd looked almost as if he wanted to cry. Kratos, for once a real angel, pushed the block himself into the hole while dodging monsters. Apparently there was a chest that upgraded his weapon though it made me curious as to why he isn't using his choice of swords. Lloyd sprints to light the torch that was there and comes back.

After the group reunited we turn to the newly raised platform at our feet and sprinted pass the monster that was there. I ran as quickly as I could up the stairs praying for them to end because my legs are on fire. No pun intended on that. Genis runs around to the visible chests to collect the treasures he could find. All that was found was some circlet Colette found adorable and decided to wear. Finally we reached some charm that it is supposed to 'save' our spot. That is one thing I never understood. What is saving your 'spot'? Either way that is what the memory gem was for. It was to active said charm.

We walked over to the transporter. Did I ever mention how weird these things make me feel? Yuan forced me onto one and when he found me I was sprawled on the floor. He laughed so hard he ended next to me on the floor and I tackled him for laughing. Though, we kind of ended up in a weird position. I was on top of him and our faces were just inches apart while we were staring into each other's' eyes. Our faces started to get closer till someone cleared their throats and I jumped up.

After coming out of my short day dream I noticed I was in a new room. The room was a circle almost. I waited for everyone to get here before I moved anywhere. Even though I wanted to damage the transporter so the regeneration cycle couldn't continue I know that wasn't going to help my situation. The others began showing up out of the blue light one by one till we were all there.

We all walked towards the altar looking thing in the middle. Raine started saying how fantastic this place was, but I was too scared to fully listen in case she was going into another one of her modes. All of a sudden the mana went out of control and I double over slightly from the feel of it. All the mana moved towards the altar as if conjuring or summoning something. Either way I was not pleased with how it moved Efreet's mana like it did.

"Ah! What the?" Genis screamed in surprise.

I was still coming off the effect of the movement of mana. Heat and fire shot up out of the altar. If we use any heat related attacks it would only heal the beast. This means I am either using Masayoshi Raito or Kurai. My choice goes to Masayoshi Raito after seeing the beast because if I get too close I will get burned from the flames coming off of it.

Ktugach is this seal's guardian. He has his two clones called Ktugachlings which are smaller, but just as deadly. Ktugach is a feline looking beast on steroids. He towers over me easily with purple spikes coming out of its red orange skin and flames. The Ktugachlings are about my size, but they look like baby dinosaurs. Any of them spits fire or has a deadly bite or claw. The Ktugachlings seem to float as well. This will not be as easy as the monster fights.

"Raine stay back and heal the group and pitch in when you get a chance. Genis get far and safe avoid any and all fire based attacks. Best bet, use water. Colette stay back and guard them to the best of your ability. Kratos tell Lloyd how to attack these things, and not get hurt. Everyone focus on the Ktugachlings before going after Ktugach. Do you understand?"

These orders stream lined out my mouth before I could stop them, but I wouldn't stop them any ways considering they needed to know how to form themselves and attack before someone gets hurt or worse. I pull out Masayoshi Raito and get into a guarded stance. I can't let myself be open or I will be attack. If I am caught by surprise I will be attacked. If I lose concentration well I'm sure the picture is clear by now.

The Ktugachlings charge first and the Ktugach stay back. This is good the big one stays back to watch as the little ones do the dirty work. I charge at the Ktugachling on the left since he is the closest. I could feel the smothering heat coming off them and it was choking me but I kept running at it.

"Kyah!" I slice in an upward arc slashing it in its midsection. It howls in pain and get angrier and the Ktugach doesn't look to happy either. The little one shot fire balls out of its mouth and I managed to dodge them by jumping around making it seem like I was doing a weird dance of sorts. I take another slash and this time its deeper than the first. It seems to slow slightly, but keeps charging its attacks. All of a sudden I feel extreme heat on my back. The other little one saw its friend in need and had shot some fire at me. I did not pay enough attention which caused me to get hit. The fire was weak however which left my clothes intact and a relieved me. It would be slightly embarrassing if my shirt fell even if it would be cooler. Despite the distraction I slashed at the neck of the little beast I was fighting and it perished and turned to dust.

I turn and see Kratos and Lloyd going all out on the other Ktugachling. The only bad thing was that the Ktugach was heading towards Colette. I sprinted and jumped forming my body into a tight ball with the sword out cutting the top of the Ktugach to get its attention. It did the trick and now that bad boy was all mine. Great. He roars in anger and pain. I slashed at it, but I guarded itself against my attacks. I notice Kratos and the others were done with the other Ktugachling and now all attention was on the Ktugach. I continue my slashing as Kratos and Lloyd come up behind it and do the same. Genis starts casting water elements at it and Colette and Raine begin attacking the beast. Every now and then it would shoot spikes or fire, but our defenses were too strong and the beast started to get sluggish. I did not notice the charged attack the Ktugach had done though and got caught in eruption, which is an arte that raises the ground and shoots fire and hot rocks at the victim. I ended up with some bad burns that would have to be healed by Raine. Luckily Raine had noticed this and quickly healed my body to its normal self. The others had kept attacking the Ktugach and the last attack was landed by Lloyd who had done and arte called temptest which is when he jumps spins and cuts the monster in the air. The battle had finished. Raine surprisingly mentioned something about the monster book she had started and apparently had given to Lloyd and to write down about the Ktugach. He didn't seem too happy about this.

Steam started releasing from the altar and the mana flow normalized slightly around it. This made me relax some. The top of the altar shot up and briefly I saw Efreet, but he quickly turned into his red mana form. Next thing I know an annoying voice fills the air.

"You. The Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar." That annoying voice sounds slightly familiar.

"…Yes my lord." This was Colette. I wanted to hold her back and scream no I wasn't going to let her, but I refrained myself since I knew it wouldn't end well.

Colette started the usual chosen prayer and it made me angrier. The altar started to glow and the mana disperse. A golden light orb floated down the altar area. It was an angel or at least it probably was since they have a thing for flair even though some can't even feel. A golden haired angel in a dress appeared. Now I remember. It is the overly so annoying Remiel.

"Colette my dear daughter you have done well." She isn't even you daughter Remiel! You are just saying this so she will do your bidding you evil pawn.

"Thank you …Fa…ther." Even Colette knew the title sounded wrong on him yet she said it anyway and it hurt my heart. I was choking up and wanted to cry. All that anger was turning to sadness.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis I shall grant you the power of the angels." I wanted to throw something at Remiel.

"Thank you my lord." Colette no. Not my sweet Colette. Light filtered down and mana increased at Colette's back.

Wings came out and they were a beautiful betrayal. They were pink and purple. Everyone was surprised but Kratos and me. I was about to cry and Kratos and looked impassive as usual yet slightly annoyed. Colette starts flying up in the air and at this point tears silently slip down my face.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain but it is only for one night, be strong and endure." At this I finally saw red.

"I humbly accept this trail." Colette don't.

"The next seal lies far to the east across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar." You are so emotionless Remiel.

"Yes lord Remiel." Nooo! Colette stop!

"Are you kidding me! Are you happy now? Why do you play this sick game!" I shriek with tears running down my face.

Remiel looks appalled that I am talking to him, but if he weren't disappearing I would do much more. I would fight. No one paid and attention to my words.

"I shall a wait for you at the next seal Chosen of Regeneration. My beloved daughter Colette." These were Remiel's lasts words to us. At least for now.

"Colette.. has wings!" Yes Lloyd she does and it makes me the saddest I have been in a while.

"Uh-huh and look I can put them away too!" Such a cheerful girl doesn't deserve this pain. Colette puts away her wings.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" Genis is more excited than I am for sure.

"Here look look!" Colette starts playing with her wings to keep Genis entertained. Lloyd turned to Kratos, Raine, and me. I didn't feel like taking part in the conversation so I just listened emotionlessly.

"He said the next seal was across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! I can't wait!" Lloyd always enthusiastic and ready to save.

"A ship…hmmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine my smart intelligent half-elf.

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos my old friend. Lloyd turned to face the other two.

"Okay already we get it. That's enough." Lloyd let them have their fun while they can. Both respond simultaneously with Okay. We headed back to the transporter. I was just a body with no emotions at the moment I felt like I had failed. Right before Kratos and I got on the transporter, we were the last ones, he whispered in my ears,

"Don't give up yet it isn't over." This gave me determination. I will save them.

We headed out the temple the way we came in and managed to avoid most of the monsters which was good in my opinion. As we were walking out however Colette just collapses in the sand. Lloyd runs back to her with concern written all over his face.

"Colette are you okay?" She obviously wasn't, but we couldn't change her condition.

"I'm…fine…" Colette you are not and you don't even know why. Not the true reason at least.

"You don't look fine at all. Your face is completely white! It's all my fault. I got carried away and I kept making her pull her wings in and out." Oh Genis it isn't you fault.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it…." Smarter than you look Lloyd.

"Now is not the time for that. Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately." Raine there is no point to do that.

"Wait its best not to move her." Kratos would know this best wouldn't he.

"Why?" This was Lloyd but I didn't feel like hearing the answer so I started getting things out for camp.

"I'm… okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm so sorry to cause so much trouble.." I should be the one apologizing not you Colette.

"Stop apologizing all the time you dork!" Lloyds comment made me smile a little until he continued. "It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel." Colette just sighed.

"You're right…I'm sorry." Lloyd sighed at the apology.

"Well.. anyway lets set up camp before it gets dark." Colette will be fine for now, but will she be fine later?

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Also, thank you for the comments! And I will try my best, but please be patient with me on grammar and structure style things. I promise to try my best! Anyways hope you enjoyed! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect for my characters. Etc. etc.

' _words'_ talking to summon spirits

Camp had been set up and it is now night time. My mat is placed far from the group so I would be alone yet still watch over them. Movement caught my eye and I realize it was Lloyd. He was walking towards Genis probably to see what he was doing. I decided to listen to the conversation because to be honest… I'm bored out of my mind! I have no one I can drive crazy or confuse that wouldn't somehow get back at me. Why?! I need blueberry so I can terrorize him, but back to the conversation before I start ranting….again.

"Hey how was the tofu curry?" Would have never guessed the little half elf could cook so well, but he can. Lloyd seemed to agree with my silent opinion, but he spoke it.

"It tasted good." I thought it was a sweet compliment, but I must have been wrong.

"Really? Are you sure your taste buds are okay?" Well, what was wrong with your food Genis? Did you secretly poison me? My eyes widen slightly at the thought. No, Genis wouldn't do that. Not yet at least.

"What does that mean?" I can't blame Lloyd for being defensive on this considering I agreed with him.

"Exactly what I said. I didn't have all the ingredients so I couldn't get the flavor I wanted." I did not know tofu curry had a particular flavor. Really I didn't!

"Oh you're the one that made this?" Okay cue sweat drop and dead pan expression here. Lloyd you did not know Genis cooked tonight yet you sat there by the fire and watched him. Can anyone say oblivious?

"Of course." I half way expected a sarcastic comment to this.

"I thought it was the professor." Lloyd why do I have the feeling that is dangerous territory? This caught the Raine's attention.

"Oh will you try my cooking next time Lloyd?" I'm not exactly sure why, but a look of horror crossed my face when she said this.

"If you want to live you better not." Genis this makes me even more scared. I was so horror stricken I almost didn't catch Genis saying it was true after being hit by Raine. Note to self. When Raine cooks I shall find food for myself.

My eyes traced the path the red clad swordsman made. He left Genis and Raine and went to Noishe and Kratos.

"Your exsphere is an unusual color." I never noticed this. Now I feel bad for my oblivious comment.

"It does seem to be a little different from yours and the others." It's a good thing that it is different from Kratos' since his is a- what did they call them again? Either way it makes you an angel.

"By the way why do you have an exsphere?" Lloyd, have you not notice that almost everyone in this group has one?

"I took one from a Desian." In a way true.

"I heard that the Desians force the humans at the ranch to make them." At this my body stilled. I did not want to think about the horror those places were.

"So that's why Marble had an exsphere too.." My curiosity stopped me from going to dark places in my mind. Who was Marble?

"Is it all right if I ask you something as well?" Wow usually Kratos just asks and expects you to answer. Where is the real Kratos?

"Oh- okay. Sure." I'm curious as to what will be asked so I almost missed Lloyd's response. Geez I need to check my ears.

"Why were you raised by a dwarf?" My jaw almost dropped. Did he just ask this?

"Dad found me collapsed in the forest along with Mom and Noishe." My heart ached at this. Poor Lloyd.

"Although what really happened was that we were attacked by Desians." My eyes widened. I never knew Lloyd went through such things.

"…I see. From the sound of it your father is probably not alive either." Why would you say such a thing Kratos?

"…Probably not." That was.. I just can't.

"So the Desians are responsible for the deaths of your parents." Kratos… just no. "Your life has been completely torn apart by them." Blueberry when you said Kratos was never straight forward you were wrong. I just can't believe he is saying this so… impassively.

"Huh?" Lloyd just how do you not understand?

"Your mother was killed then you were chased out of your village." Lloyd you have had a hard life yet you still are so happy. Like Colette. See this is why you make a great couple.

"The village was my fault." Lloyd? How could it be your fault when it is ours? "I'm the one that caused them to be there." No you weren't Lloyd. My heart just drops and I start to feel the cold of the desert night.

"So averting your eyes won't make a difference…" That statement was lost on me Kratos.

"I'm not going to run away from the consequences of my actions for the sake of the people that lost their lives and for myself." Lloyd you are better than all of us.

".. I see. Then no matter what waits ahead you must not forget that determination." I feel like Kratos was saying that to me to since it is obvious I am listening. I really need to work on this habit. Meh I'll do it later.

"Why am I talking to you about this anyway?" It is true, this conversation started with exspheres so I'm not sure Lloyd.

At that Lloyd left Kratos and headed back to Raine.

"It seems Colette's feeling better now." I'm so glad to hear that Raine you just don't even begin to understand. Yet that is.

"…Yeah it looks like becoming an angel is pretty rough." I feel as if Raine knows more about this then she is letting on Lloyd.

"Yes I wonder if her biological structure is changing." Raine if you start lecturing I will tune you out.

"Bio-what?" Lloyd you had to ask.

Deciding my brain knew enough I doodled in the sand while I waited for the conversation to catch my attention again. Without realizing it I drew Yuan, and when I did realize it I admired my work for a second before smoothing the sand out so there are not suspicions. Can't have them now when I have to stop world regeneration.

"Colette is Colette." Lloyd's voice sounded so final that it broke my reverie.

".. Yes you are right. You always point out the truth." Raine seems to have a good amount of respect for Lloyd. A tiny smile broke out on my face at that. "

Ah well.." Ahh Lloyd got a compliment and he doesn't know what to do with it. So cute! Now if only that was Colette then I could secretly push them together and make them hug.

"It's because he only lives by instinct." Way to break a dream for me Genis.

Lloyd seems frustrated by that and stomps his way.. towards me?

"Hey Lloyd." He just glances down at me sitting on my mat. I huff at this. He has deep conversations with everyone else and is completely silent to me. Thanks I feel so special Lloyd. I am not pouting by the way.

"Why did you protect me from that guy at the base?" This caught me completely off guard. My surprise must have shown because he seemed to get more determined to find an answer.

"Because-" I want to save you and your group from a secret organization yet I can't do it like I want. Because I don't like what Yuan is doing yet I love him; though I don't know his feelings for me. "Because I feel like you are going to change the world with Colette and the others.. and I just felt it was the right thing to do." Lloyd seemed to take this answer quite well considering he seemed surprised.

"Thank you." I look at him my face sober.

"Don't thank me Lloyd." Then I smiled. "Go talk to Colette. You know you guys are cute together. If you ever need advice I'm always open to give you some." After I say this I wink at him. Lloyd blushes at my statement and runs off to the last person of the group. Colette.

"Oh yeah. I know this is kind of late now, but here is your birthday present." Awe see? They make a cute couple.

"Oh no its broken." If they weren't staring straight at it I would see if I could fix it though I doubt I could. Sorry Colette.

"I wonder when it broke. I'm sorry I'll make you a new one." Lloyd you are so sweet. Someone could take notes from you.

"Thanks and I'm sorry I keep causing trouble for you." No sweet girl you haven't caused any trouble.

"Don't worry about it. By the way you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?" No. The angel transformation has started. I have but so much time to stop it before it can't be undone. Frustration starts building in my chest.

"No I'm fine I just don't seem to have much of an appetite." Poor girl. She won't be able to eat now.

"You won't be able to keep up your strength if you don't eat." Poor Lloyd so concerned yet he doesn't even know what is going on.

"I know your right." Colette tell him. "cough. Cough." The child is still sick.

"Lloyd don't push her." I want to tell Raine that it isn't Lloyd, but I have a feeling she knows.

"Colette is delicate unlike you." Genis so kind one moment then the next you are like a child. It makes me want to smile and smack you upside the head at the same time. You should feel special only blueberry has done that in a while.

"Shut it!" Poor Lloyd everyone is turning against you. Don't worry Lloyd I still have your back! We can throw sand at them and build a fort since there is an abundance of it. "I'm sorry Colette." Lloyd you have nothing to apologize for. It should be me who is apologizing.

"No. no I'm okay…I'm really sorry for worrying you…" Colette you care so much for people and Lloyd. I haven't seen someone like that since way back when. It seemed the conversation had wounded down at the moment and everyone left to their own thoughts.

I must have drifted off for a moment because next thing I know Colette told Lloyd she was going for a walk. From what I could gather in my sleepy mind is that Colette turned him down when he asked if she wanted company and now Genis is singing about him getting rejected. How long did I fall asleep? Why do I miss all the fun stuff? And why Colette no take Lloyd they need to be a couple! One glance from Kratos told me to go back to sleep and just not worry about it.

'Spirit. Young one wake!' A breathy voice spoke.

'Efreet? Is that you? What is it?' My response was airy since I wasn't in the temple, but I could tell he heard me.

'Someone wishes to speak with you. Come to the entrance there are no monsters there.'

Surprisingly my muscles didn't fight me getting up and heading into the temple. The only issue there seem to be is that everything seemed almost to be in a daze. I enter the temple yet I saw no one or at least I didn't till I started searching the shadows. A figure steps out of the shadow directly in front of me.

"Hello young spirit." A blue haired male steps into the light.

"Yuan." I wanted so badly to run up to him and hug him whether he accepted the hug or not, but I knew I had to stand my ground since I stood between him and the group. "If you plan on attacking them I will be in your way." My blades hummed in response. Any blade was ready to be pulled and used.

"I mean no harm to them." Yuan walks closer to the point we were a foot apart. "I wished to speak with you Kimiori." He practically purred my name relaxing my tense muscles unwillingly.

He stepped even closer to me yet when I looked into his eyes I saw nothing but agonizing pain. A question formed at my mouth, but before I could answer a laugh echoed and I felt a blade slicing my arm. Did Yuan just cut me? Tears sprang to my eyes yet my face put up a mask to conceal any emotions.

"Kim! Geez you sleep the most out of any person I know! That saying something since Lloyd sleeps all the time in class." Genis voice met my ears, but the words didn't go far.

' _Efreet! Efreet! Where are you!?'_ A growl was slowly building in my chest and tears seemed to want to pick at my eyes. I searched my arm while I awaited an answer yet I found no mark. Was it a dream?

 _'_ _What is it that you so forcefully call me Child.'_ I could feel his anger because I had forced him to answer. My ears droop slightly. I didn't like to force summon spirits to answer me.

 _'_ _I apologize, my friend I just am slightly… confused. I have a question.'_ I gather my things quite quickly and carelessly.

 _'_ _It is well young one. What is it that you need?'_ A sigh of relief silently is expressed. Efreet forgave me.

 _'_ _Old friend did you wake me last night?'_ I could feel the tense silence as I waited.

 _'_ _I have no recollection if I have done so young one.'_ This frustrates me. Was it a dream that I met with Yuan last night? I felt something hit me in the back. I look up with frustration evident on my face.

Genis hid behind Raine who just frowned.

"We must get going if we are to make it to the next temple." This brought me out of my frenzy.

' _Sorry my friend I must go. Till the next time.'_ My quick goodbye was met with a rumbled laugh that I faintly felt.

"My apologies for holding up the group let's get going shall we?" For some reason Kratos gave me the most startled look. Wait did I just apologize. Great that gave away that something was up with me and now Kratos knows. I want to throw my head back and groan.

"Professor where are we going next?" Lloyd stopped me from throwing some form of pity party for myself. I glance up and see the red clad dual blade wielder next to Colette and Genis.

"We should head for Palmacosta. I don't think we are going to find any more clues on this continent." I almost forgot we get to go sailing. My eyes light with excitement. However, Raine didn't seem so happy.

"It's the biggest city in the world!" I wanted to laugh at Genis' expression. It was so childish and happy. He continued on by listing what was there, but I already knew so I didn't care to listen. Instead I concentrated on whether I dreamed last night or not. It must be a dream there isn't a cut on my arm and Efreet says he didn't wake me.

"However if we are going to Palmacosta we are going to have to pass through the Ossa Trail." It shouldn't be too bad if we don't run into any skeletons.

"It is not a treacherous trail but there is no harm in being prepared." Now that I think about it Kratos is the type of person who would be prepared for the worst in a field of flowers. Wait now that I think about that something did happen in a field of flowers.

Yuan and I were in a field of flowers looking for firewood. At some point a flower flew up and landed on my head in between my ears. Yuan walked over and reached up to get the flower. Once he got it a mischievous glint passed in his eyes and my own widen.

He took the offending flower and started tickling my nose with it. That dreadful thing made me sneeze so much that a monster found us. The thing was we didn't have in weapons because I mean it's a field of flowers who needs weapons.

We backed up from the killer ladybug and turn tailed and ran. Next thing we know Kratos appears and kills the killer ladybug. Once he clears his sword he turns to us and smirks. We both gulp in fear. It would have been funny if you weren't the ones being smirked at.

Kratos then proceeds to walk away and we both glance at each other mirroring the other's expression of horror. We run to catch up with the swordsman to stop him from ruining our pride. Ah fun times. My day dream was broke by Lloyd.

"Yeah how about we get some shopping done in Triet before we go." At this I realize we had been walking the whole time while we were talking.

"Oh there is no need for that. I did some shopping before we headed to the temple." It was true I had shopped, but I just wanted to get out of the desert. Kratos gave me an incredulous look while the others held surprise.

"What? I wanted to show appreciation for you guys letting me stay." This cause smiles from Lloyd and Colette, a smirk from Genis and a dubious look from Raine. Kratos went back to being impassive.

Despite the shopping being done we headed to Triet anyways. By the time we were there Genis was excited to get to the inn he tripped even though he claimed he wouldn't. This made Raine go all sisterly on him and it was quite sweet. We went to the inn and decided to stay for the night and recharge ourselves. However, for some unknown reason I just can't get to sleep. Deciding to speak to Kratos since I knew he was up I head towards the shared room he had with Lloyd.

Reaching their door something felt off. Like someone else was in there. Someone who is familiar to me.

"…Whoa. Who's there?" Lloyds shout caused me to rush in to see what was going on. "What was that?" By this time I had rushed into the room.

"Lloyd are you okay?" He looks at me then away. Since he didn't answer I sensed the air around him by manipulating the mana and he seemed fine. That was good.

"What's wrong?" Kratos must have heard the shout along with everyone else.

"…Some weird guy came in here." Why is Yuan so interested in Lloyd? I mean it has to be Yuan he is weird unless Lloyd has some stalker I don't know about.

"Are you hurt?" Colette is always concerned about everyone.

"Nah. I'm fine." It is true Lloyd was fine, but what is going on around here?

"It may have been a Desian. Everyone be careful." Not quite right Raine, it was a renegade, but I agree with the careful part.

"It seems like Lloyd always got someone after him." Did not know this Genis.

"What so it's my fault? Seriously though we can't be too careful. I'll be fine but Colette and the Professor you two be careful." They should be fine Lloyd.

"Yeah thanks." Sweet Colette.

"Yes I'll make sure." Raine is sweet in her own way I guess.

"They will be fine Lloyd." My response seemed to go unnoticed. Kratos walked out first and I followed.

"See we should have left." This earned me a tired annoyed expression from the Aurion. A weary sigh passed my lips. "Well who was it that attacked Lloyd?" He didn't answer. This means he didn't know or he wasn't going to divulge the information to me. I'm going with the first one considering his frustrated expression in his tired eyes. I left him with that question and went back to my room.

In the morning everyone readied themselves in silence and we left Triet to go to Ossa Trial. I noticed while we were walking in the desert that the group seemed a little down. To make life less miserable for myself and them I thought of a game.

"Hey guys! Let's play a game so we can forget this oppressing heat!" My excitement wasn't exactly shared, but I didn't hear a no. "Okay what can we play? Um how about we play uh.." I honestly had no idea what to play.

"Let's play that question game we did earlier!" Colette my child that is brilliant.

"Yes! We can play that. Uh Kratos you go first." I picked him because he seemed the less exhausted out of all of us. One look told me I wasn't going to get far. "Fine I will. Uh.. Lloyd! Do you have anyone you like?" Maybe I could use this game to an advantage.

"Yeah I like Colette, Genis, the Professor, and everybody but those Desians and monsters and mean guys that hurt people." Not what I meant Lloyd. I would sweat drop if I could. However before I could respond we ran into a group of monsters.

We kept the formation we had when we fought the kitties in the temple. It was two sand vipers so it wasn't too bad. Kratos and Lloyd went to the one on the left. Lloyd barely escaped getting bitten by the worm. The snake I was fighting seemed to be more defensive than his friend. I decided Kurai hadn't had much play time so I would use it.

The blade sent a chilling effect up my arm telling me it wanted blood. This blade was dark and if I wasn't careful it would do more damage to me than to the enemy. I slash at the snake testing its defenses which turned out to be surprisingly strong for such a little thing. It lunged at me but I jumped sideways barely missing its fangs. I spare a glance at the rest of the group.

Lloyd had gotten behind his foe and was striking it while Kratos was guarding Colette who was guarding Raine and Genis. Lloyd seemed to be having trouble getting through the snake's defense. I could see the building frustration in his face.

The snake I was fighting decided that it could lunge again since I wasn't paying it much mind. What it didn't know is that I was watching it as well waiting for its defenses to drop. When it lunged I did not move, but instead held Kurai in front of me slicing the snake in half. Lloyd seemed to have enough and used some arte to finish his snake. The battle was over and not one scratch. I check over the others and they were fine as well. Now we get to continue to walk in the desert. Joy.

Are you kidding me? Why are there so many monsters and bandits in the desert? We had run into another group of monsters. Well it was actually a bandit. A single bandit. I decided my skills were not needed and watched from the side lines. Kratos charged first then Lloyd. While Lloyd distracted Kratos attacked from behind. The man fell shortly. I walked closer to him and saw he was skin and bones. I feel kind of bad for these people, but they shouldn't attack others. We left the man and continued on.

At some point Lloyd and Colette went off together and spoke with each other. I was too lazy to find out what they were going on about. I blame the heat of the desert. We must have walked miles and miles. I was about to start to complain about it again, but Kratos and Raine turned around at this exact moment and glared at me then continued walking. That was scary. They must have gotten into my mind. I decided to keep quite after this. I wish I had someone to speak to, but Efreet is too far away and Yuan well I don't know how that would go. I need more friends who travel with me. I glance back to Lloyd and Colette and notice Lloyd blushing. I will get those two together. Later though because it's too hot.

Just as I saw the start of the Trail we run into scorpions. I am going to scream. Instead of carefully planning what needs to be done I rush forward in anger.

"You stupid insect I am this close of getting out of the heat and you decide to attack me!" My anger throws the mana out of balance and the scorpions seem to falter. I pull out Masayoshi Raito because Kasai would be too hot and Kurai didn't seem to be the right choice.

I slice and a light ray shoots from my blade arcing to the insects. It touches them and burns them. I then charge at the closest one and run him through. He turns to ash. The other started to back away. I tensed my hands and felt the mana around it. I condense the mana to the point where it would explode and it did. The scorpion turns to ash. I turn to the group and they seemed surprised to say the least.

"Sorry I got a little angry there." I rub the back of my head then Lloyd smiles and give me a thumb up. I return it with a smile and we continue on.

A mile later and we reach the end of the desert and the beginning of the Ossa Trail.

"Yes beautiful grass how I will never take you for granted again."

My exotic behavior was usual for them now so they ignore me. The Ossa Trail was a sand trail with grass on the side that leads up for some bit and down another. It has some monsters as well and I think an old mine shaft somewhere. Also it's cooler than the desert! We walk for a bit not too far from the entrance then we hear a voice.

"Stop!" A girl hops down from the ledge she was standing on to the ground.

She had dark hair pulled up with a ribbon. Her outfit was pink and purple with black leggings and a big pink bow. She was quite beautiful and deadly. I could tell she was trained to kill by how she held herself. She was an assassin. "

What?" Poor Lloyd has never seen one before. He may yet to see many.

"Is she a friend of yours Lloyd?" I couldn't believe my ears at what Colette said. Well, how she said it. There was no jealousy. Colette must really trust Lloyd.

"Not that I'm aware of." Ah poor Lloyd such innocent confusion.

"..Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" Please Colette don't say a word.

"Oh that's me." I couldn't help the face palm I did when Colette responded. Ow my forehead hurts now.

"Prepare to die.." Despite what the female assassin said she seemed hesitate.

She didn't want to do this. My eyes widen and ears stand forward. I get ready to rush in front of Colette. Lloyd runs to the assassin trying to intercept, but Colette falls and some trap door underneath the assassin begins to open. Genis, Raine, and Lloyd all respond simultaneously

"Uh-oh" How clumsy is this girl? I can't tell if I want to know or not. Colette response was late, "Uh-oh." I took a sideways glance at Kratos and he seemed at a loss for words. I was too admittedly.

"Oh no. What should I do? I did it again." How often does Colette do this exactly? Wait don't tell me.

"You don't need to worry about it." I agreed with Raine. According to my senses the assassin was fine. "If she had not fallen in you might have been killed." I disagree. The assassin didn't look too pleased to have to do this.

"But.." Colette was so worried for her attacker that I wanted to hug her.

"Well.. I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her." Even Lloyd felt bad for her. They are so cute.

"I hope she is okay." I wanted to tell Colette she was, but I was too entertained. Genis started walking to the kneeled down Colette.

"Even assuming her weight to be 45kg. and this hole to be 10 meters deep and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal." My eyes widen and I stared jaw slacked at Genis kneeled down next to Colette. This kid is smart!

"….Gravity..constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she is alive right?" I'm with you Lloyd I'm not sure what Genis said besides that the girl is fine.

"Probably." Genis said that so freely, like what he just said is something he does every day. How smart is this kid?

"Still man she has got some bad luck standing on top of a trapdoor and all." I have to agree Lloyd.

"It's not a trap. It's a hidden maintenance passage for the mountain path." Wow Raine what don't you know too?

"..We should get moving." As much fun as this was Kratos is right. I walk to where he is to show I agree.

"Hey shouldn't we try to find out who that woman is?" Lloyd you poor naïve little kid.

"She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger." I just nodded.

As we headed up the mountain trail we spotted monsters and Desians or possible Renegades. We managed to sneak by the half elf, but we ran into the monster.

It was two plants like human creatures and some bear thing. I ran for the bear while they took care of the plant. I jumped up with Kasai and slashed at the bear thing nose. He roars and takes his giant paw and swipes at me.

I jump back hitting the pant thing while she was singing. I turn quickly and let fire run out of Kasai to kill the plant. She screeches and burns. I turn back to the bear like thing only to be hit.

I fly into the other plant thing and she hits me with some vines. At this point I have some scratches that I consider minor. I feel Raine heal me as I take a swing at the plant girl while Lloyd and Kratos attack the bear thing.

Colette starts to sing and throws her discs doing the arte of angel feathers against the bear. Genis hits the plant girl with a fire ball and she falls. I head toward the bear and jump this time landing on his shoulders. I stab at his head and fire runs out of Kasai onto the bear. I jump off before I get burned as well. The bear like thing roars and falls. The battle ends and we need to get going before the half elf notices us.

We run into a few more groups of monsters, but the battle basically went the same expect I did my best not to fly into the air again. This is getting old if you ask me. We have also finally started heading down the hill as well. The assassin is nowhere in sight though. We run into a couple more battles which are becoming increasingly easier. Hm maybe all this fighting is paying off. Either way we are reaching the end of the trial and if I'm correct the end of that passage so we may see our friend again.

All of a sudden a boarded up area fell and there was the assassin.

"W…Wait.." She seems tired. Wait I feel another presence here as well.

 _'_ _Hello'_ it has to be some form of summon spirit, but why would she have one?

"…Wow. She caught up with us." Lloyd responded, but I was more interested with another response.

 _'_ _Well, of course she did she is trained to do so.'_ A small grin broke out on my face.

 _'_ _So you are there.'_ I felt the spirit startle.

 _'_ _Who are you?'_ I could feel the defensiveness as well.

 _'_ _I am Kim. You are?'_ I was greeted with silence. Okay another tactic. _'_ _The person who hired the assassin, did he have blue hair or a strange mana signature?'_ I could feel the confusion and anger.

 _'_ _How did you know that?'_

 _'_ _It is a guess, but I know the person. Do me a favor and tell the assassin to tell her employer that he made the wrong move and if he isn't careful I will come for him. That is all.'_ I was once again greeted by silence and I had a feeling this one will last till I gain the spirit's trust. Fine by me.

"Oh. Thank goodness!" Colette is really relieved that her attacker is okay and that worries me almost.

"D…Don't move!" Poor thing. She doesn't want to do this especially since Colette is being so nice. Colette can disarm somebody with her kindness.

"A wise decision." Raine has quite the analytical character.

"…I won't be caught off guard this time. Prepare to die!" This time I have a feeling she will be able to attack. I place my hand on Masayoshi Raito.

As the assassin attacked Colette fell again! Now is not the time for that though.

"Genis, Raine protect Colette. Kratos, Lloyd, you are with me on attack. Move!"

Genis and Raine formed some kind of guard in front of Colette. I could tell she didn't want to attack the girl. Kratos and Lloyd ran forward with me. Lloyd continued to charge while Kratos stopped and I jumped onto his hands and flipped over the girl. However, I wasn't expecting the paper guardian.

This became slightly more difficult. I slashed at the back of the guardian to lower his defenses. He turned quickly towards me and slashed with his claw like hands. I jumped back nearly getting hit. Kratos and Lloyd were completely busy with the girl so that means I am on my own.

I jump in the air to slice downwards, but the guardian blocks my attack and pushes me back. I sheath Masayoshi and pull out Kasai and Kurai. I do a double slice with fire flaring out then darkness creating a swirl of power. I pull at the mana near the guardian, but he slashes again breaking my concentration. I growl softly and put up and x-block. The guardian's weak spot was on his back I just couldn't get to it.

Next thing I know fire and ice is sent in my direction and I have to dodge it or be hit. The elements hit the guardian and it slows him enough for me to flip over him so I was behind him. I do another double slash and this time it is effective. The guardian cries out and slashes at me again, but it is now sloppy. I slash once more with Kasai and the guardian falls.

Now for the assassin. I turn and see she is tiring, but is still putting up a good fight. She had managed to keep Kratos, Lloyd and the others facing her. I decide my best bet is while she was busy is to sneak behind her. I race around and do a wide loop so I stay in her blind side till I meet her back. I take Kasai and slash quickly. This paralyzes her long enough for Kratos to stab and Lloyd to slash forcing her to retreat or meet death.

She retreats. I notice everyone seemed to be scratched or bruised she must have targeted certain people, but Lloyd and Kratos forced her to fight them. Not only is she deadly, but she is smart as well if she knew who to target.

"Ugh…Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" She drops a smoke bomb and disappears.

Lloyd begins to run forward "Wait!... Why are people trying to kill us?"

"There are always those who reject salvation." I would reject your salvation too since it is so twisted Kratos.

"Maybe she is a Desian." You know full well she isn't Genis.

"Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we need to know."

"I disagree Kratos some things would be nice to know besides that." I whisper this low enough that only he heard me.

"Those clothes…" What about her clothes Raine?

"Professor something wrong?" Lloyd seemed to pick up on what she had said as well.

"…No its nothing let's go." Your voice tells me a different story. I think this as my ears wiggle.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go look for a place we can get a ship." Lloyd I had almost forgotten that is what we were doing.

So Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Raine, and Kratos all decide to head into the passage way through the mountain even though it is so old it probably could collapse and is like dark. Then again I could just be making it seem more than it is since darkness is up there with extreme heat. Who to say though? Either way I decided to find a comfortable rock on the outside and sit while I waited for the kids to come back into the nice sunny cool air.

By the time they had come back outside I had fell into a light sleep. The issue with this was that Lloyd and Genis thought it would be a great idea to mess with me. It wasn't. They crept up to my relaxed form ready to do whatever that was in their minds since I never really asked what they were going to do. Their plan failed when I sensed something unfamiliar at that second near me.

I unsheathed Kasai and Kurai and had a blade to each of their necks while I was giving off a low growl. The last time someone sneaked up on me they kidnapped me and I went through some unpleasant experiences. This is why my reaction was hostile to say the least. Kratos started towards me with his hands up in a peace gesture. My eyes narrowed at him analyzing whether or not he was a threat.

"Kim relax and look at who your weapons are pointed to." With that he backed away still facing me. I give a side glance and realize my weapons were pointed at Genis and Lloyd. I lower them and sheath them quickly.

"I-uh- I'm sorry please.. forgive me." I felt horrible for pointing my weapons at them, but they shouldn't have sneaked up on my sleeping form.

"It's not your fault we should have known better." Lloyd surprised me with this. We started walking again but I hung back to walk at the end of the group. If I listened I may have heard Kratos explaining why I acted so harshly and about team coordination so I wouldn't have to tell them where to go when a battle started. I felt a deep ache in my chest. I missed blueberry. Well, can't think about that now I have a world regeneration to stop.

As we walked out of the Ossa Trail and back towards open spaces hopefully in the direction of Palmacosta. Lloyd and Colette started speaking about the assassin. I really should think up a plan on how to get them together. They talk enough I just have to find out the feelings of both of them and if they feel mutual about each other then I can get them together. Looks like I have a plan!

I should celebrate since this doesn't happen often. I could plan a party and have that chocolate cake I have been wanting. Sounds good to me. Now who would I invite? Well, the group for sure and possibly some of my summon spirit friends if I can convince them to leave their temples and maybe Yuan so I have somebody to mess with. A smile breaks on my face and I feel a wet nose at my hand. I almost screamed till I noticed it was just Noishe. I ruffle his fur and catch up with the group that had made some distance on me.

We enter a small fishing town. If I'm correct its name is Izoold. We decided to stay at the inn for the night since we had been walking for like ever. I jumped on the closest bed which earned me an annoyed look from the owner. I stuck my tongue out at him and this made him have a startled expression. I didn't care if we pay he should let me do whatever I want even if it includes jumping on beds. Genis, Colette, Raine, and Lloyd started talking about Colette's angel wings so I turn to my other side to look at Kratos. He was cleaning one of his swords.

"Psst. Kratos you can't ignore me forever you know." A childish grin broke across my face. When he just looked at me and looked back down to his sword.

"Kratos. Kratos. . Heyyy." I had finally said hello when he gave me a look that kind of wants to kill me. He looks back down at his work. "Kratos-" he gives me a glare. "I was actually going to say something meany."

He heaved a sigh and whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear, "Where is Yuan when you need him? She is going crazy." I gave him a small glare.

"I heard that. What I wanted to say was that, you know you and Lloyd look a lot alike." He then turned sharply towards me and glared. I didn't think he would take it so seriously unless what I had once thought was true.

My eyes widen. Then a growl started in my throat. It was low enough that it wouldn't bother the others. I was about to comment until I saw the look in his eyes. He looked so lost that I got up from the bed and hugged him. He stiffed at my touch and I let go. I went back to the bed and went asleep. For once it was a dreamless sleep.

I woke early for once and saw Colette and Lloyd sleeping near each other. Genis and Raine were close and Kratos was in his chair. I waited for the others to wake. Raine was first then Genis and Colette. Last was Lloyd and I decided it was my turn to play a trick.

I grabbed a loose feather from a pillow and sneaked up to the side of his bed. I took said feather and ran it over his face. Lloyd sleepily moved his hand over his face and turned to his side. I ran the feather over his ear. His face scrunched up and he moved to slap the offending feather away. I stifled my giggle. Last time I had done this it was to Kratos and Yuan. Both weren't too happy with the end result because Kratos ended up smacking Yuan across the face and I ended up on the floor laughing. Good times for me. Not for a red face Yuan though. I took the feather one more time and ran it over Lloyd's nose.

Lloyd rose up with a fierce expression, "Who keeps messing with me!" At this I am on the floor laughing. Once I stifled my laughter I looked at Lloyd.

"That Lloyd is how you wake somebody." His confused face made me start laughing all over again.

After my laughing fit was over we left the inn to find our boat. At least that is what I thought we were doing. We asked around and it seemed no one was running their boats except this guy named Aifread who everyone seemed to either be looking for or wanted him gone. Huh sounds familiar. Wonder who that sounds like though?

We walked to the shop area of the town and I almost gagged at the smell. It stunk of fish. My face turned green and Kratos looked at me with sympathy. I just love my sensitive nose sometimes. We walked to some guy near a boat with some girl. They were arguing about that A… something guy. I would have made some comment about this but I was too sick too. All of a sudden the woman called out to us.

"You there excuse me." I wonder what she wanted, but I was too busy not throwing up.

"Us?" Yes Colette she is looking at us, but can someone help me. I don't feel so good.

"Do you see anyone else here?"I growled at the woman. I was not feeling well and she was making it worse. She gave me a suspicious look, but other than that she ignored me. I felt an arm near my back and look up drunkenly. It was Kratos. I relax and lean against him.

"I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin." We walk forward and Kratos drags me.

"We can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean." Lloyd it looks like we found our boat.

"If you deliver it I'll have Max take you on his boat." Heh I like her she gets others to do her dirty work. Wait.. I don't like people like that. Gosh this smell is messing with my head.

"You can't be serious!" Poor guy. You fell in love with a tough woman to love.

"Okay." I feel bad for taking advantage of him Lloyd, but he does have a boat. A boat that can take me from this smelly place.

"Then its settled. All right Max?" You drive a hard bargain woman.

"I'm n-not going to do this." Sadly Max you are. The couple starts to argue again and I tune them out.

We get on the boat and the guy warns us about sea monsters.

"Now we can go to the next seal." Lloyd I don't care where it gets us so long as I get away from the smell.

"Yeah!" Colette seems to be excited about it.

"I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later.." Poor Raine.

"I'm glad it does Raine. I'm sorry though." She gives me a confused look as I give her a sympathetic one. Kratos drags Raine onto the boat and sits her on the floor and we set sail. The wind shifts and I can't smell fish anymore. My sickness fades away and I grin.

"YES! I haven't been on the sea in forever!" Lloyd seemed to share my excitement along with the other kids, Kratos gave me an amused look before masking it with impassiveness, and Raine just looked sick.

"We're at sea! We're at sea!" Genis seemed to decide to join my happiness.

"Settle down this thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?" Lloyd seemed happy, but he didn't want to fall into the sea. I want to jump in and play. Max replied with a sarcastic comment that I ignored because I was too happy.

"….I'm going to fall." I look at Colette.

"If you do I will jump in and save you." She seemed mystified by my happiness. We sail till we reach port.

"We're here." Max you don't seemed too thrilled.

"Thanks Max what are you going to do now?" Lloyd was genuinely wondering. Not many do that anymore.

From the little bit I heard he was heading back with a warship. Why does he need a warship? Lloyd apologized to Max for making him take us. The boys decide to go shopping and I wait patiently at the pathway to town. When they finally decide to stop shopping we head down the walkway. As we walked Colette collided with somebody and they both fell down causing something to break.

"..There she goes again." Genis you could help her up instead of commenting on it. I walk to help Colette up.

"Owww.. What did you do that for?" I wanted to growl at the girl, but a look from Kratos told me it wasn't worth it.

"Oh I'm sorry." I wanted to tell Colette it wasn't really her fault, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

"Ahh! The Palma Potion that we just received." I came close to getting in the girl's face.

"Hey lady that was a very valuable potion. How are you planning on making this up to us?" I snorted at the boy's comment. He knew nothing about valuable. I was about to say something, but was cut off by Colette.

"I'll buy a replacement potion right away."

"…Replacement potion?! Do you think that is going to be enough to appease my anger?!" You're about to find out about my anger if you don't shut up.

"Oh come on. Now you just sound like an idiot." I started laughing at Lloyd's comment.

"What-did-you-say? Do you know who we are?" Apparently you are not important enough to be put in my memory so no.

"No I don't exactly. Why should I? Have you done something that will cause me to get revenge?" My comment was ignored. What is it with people ignoring me?

"And I should care because?" I just said that Lloyd, but no one paid attention to me. I'm going to pout.

"Why you little.." The guy is shorter than Lloyd so how is Lloyd the little one?

"Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Do not start any unnecessary trouble." The girl dressed in blue in the back was smart.

"I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion." The girl tried to sound like some great mediator, but to me she sounded like a liar.

"Bah you got off lucky this time kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion." I stuck my tongue out at the boy.

"There's no need to bother Colette!" I agree with Lloyd. "

No, I ran into them so I have to pay for it.." Technically Colette you both caused it not just you.

"..Fine all right." Lloyd you just gave in like this.

We walk towards some shops in town. As we were walking Lloyd and Kratos started talking together. I didn't feel like finding out what they were talking about because of the earlier conversation I had with Kratos.

We walk into some shop that was at least two stories. We were met with Desians in the store. I shrunk behind Kratos to hide.

"Oh please! There's no way anyone would sell those to at a price that low!" This girl sure has spirit if she is mouthing off like that. "

You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." One of the half elves was saying this. I just flattened out my ears and grounded my teeth so I wouldn't give us away.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians! I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you." This girl is brave!

"Chocolat stop!" This must be the girl's mother.

"But mom these are the monsters that took Grandma away!" I had to tense so I wouldn't move any part of my body to respond to the girl.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that little girl! You keep that up and we can't promise what would happen to you or to this city." I squeezed my eyes shut so I wouldn't do anything foolish, well Yuan would call it foolish.

"Just try it! As long as Governor-General Dorr is around we will never submit to the likes of you!" I don't like that Chocolat is relying on some man to protect them though.

"You little—"  
"Stop we've exceeded our quota for the year!" the other half elf that had been quite spoke. "We need permission from Lord Magnuis to go any futher." The other guy just pouted.

"Depending on Lord Magnuis' mood you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" My body started to shake at this. I should be proud I'm holding in a lot of comments. The Desians walked out and everyone turned their heads and I buried mine into Kratos' back. "

Well then I'm off to work now Mom." The girl doesn't even seemed to be shaken.

"Take care." Was her mother's response. "I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled." Her mother seemed worn. I poked my head out from behind Kratos. "Please take a look around."

Kratos and I went to see if she had any potions while the others stood and talked about Dorr. I felt something was off about Dorr, but I couldn't name it. Either way we found the potion we were looking for and bought it while we were waiting on the others.

After they were done we walked to where we collided with the other group.

"Here." Lloyd handed the potion to the boy.

"All right then. Looks like you are good little boys and girls after all. Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again." Kratos grabbed my arms before I could punch the boy.

"Yes I'll be careful." Colette you shouldn't be apologizing and if Kratos would let me go I would show you who would be apologizing.

"Come on we're leaving!" The girl in the back looked impatient.

"I have to say General-Governor Dorr sure was trusting. It's hard to believe that he gave us his family treasure to us like that." This made me narrow my eyes and still my struggles.

"So what are we going to do with that anyways?" The youngest in the back asked.

"You idiot we don't have any use for that thing. We're just going to sell it to that geezer in Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk." This kid makes me angry so easily.

"Now let's go." The girl who bumped into Colette said.

"Hehe Sorry for getting us into trouble." Colette smiled.

"You didn't do a thing Colette." She smiled at me when I said that. Lloyd just looked ill and said so though I agreed that they made me mad.

After our pleasant run in with the.. annoying brats. That was the nicest thing I could think of okay? Be proud of me Yuan! We headed towards the city hall building I think. As we walked across some bridge type thing we saw some man talking to some kids. He looked well he didn't look like much, but I am a bit biased. My ears turned so I could hear the conversation. If I do this I'll stop thinking about those kids which is my reasoning for this time. I really really need to break this habit…among others.

"Governor-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I've been a good boy!" The boy that was talking looked so young. I would say five at most. Who was taking care of him? I want to go to the ranch and destroy it now, but it isn't the time just yet.

"Hang on just a little longer. I promised remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken away to the ranch." My ears twitched meaning if my intuition was right that man just lied. "

But….I'm lonely.." I would have marched up right then and there if Lloyd and Colette weren't in my way. The kid had no one and the so called Governor-General had the gall to lie to him! My ears began twitching in irritation.

"Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died because of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he will come back." My ears stopped twitching. Something was off about that little girl's voice. It sounded evil.

"Really?" The little boy eyes filled with hope.

"Yes. They were taken away because they fought back against the Desians. I swear I'll rescue them. " He was lying again!

That man couldn't just walk back because he missed his boy! Terrible experiments were being done to him and THAT man acted like he was on a stroll! By this point I was growling and Lloyd and the others were giving me questioning looks about what was going on, but I was too busy growling to be able to answer.

"Okay I'll wait for Dad to come back." The boy was so down about this.

"Good boy. Let's go Kilia." I can't take it anymore forget growling. I sucked in a deep breath and let out a roar. The others looked startled and tried to block me from the man, even Kratos looked unsure as what to do. The only reason I didn't storm over there was because Colette was directly in front of me.

"Yes Father." The man and girl walked off, but I could tell they were nervous. The kid was looking around seeing if he needed to hide.

Closing my flaming purple eyes and flattening my ears I began breathing. In. Out. In. Out. It was something Yuan taught me to do when I was having a fit or the mana was messing with me too much. I relaxed each muscle separately and I breathed. I opened my eyes and my ears stood. My purple gaze meets the questioning faces of my friends.

I just nodded at them letting them know I was okay and we could go on. Lloyd looks over to two men near us. They looked at him, but avoided eye contact with me at all cost. I can't blame them it has been a while since I have been that worked up and I have a feeling it will not be the last. I wish someone would give me a hug.

All of a sudden I felt two arms around me. The sweet blond of our group was hugging me. I would have returned the hug if she hadn't captured my arms. Her innocent sweet gaze meets mine and I smile at her thanking her silently for the hug. She lets go and looks at the men as Lloyd began to talk.

"Who was that?" The elder of the two answered first.

"Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians. He's a wonderful man." So he has leaded you to believe at least.

The younger of the two decided he should add some glory to the so called 'wonderful' man, "After losing his wife to an illness. He's raised his daughter Kilia all by himself..."

The elder not wanting to be outdone spoke again and a sweet sickening taste was entering my mouth at hear all of this, "As long as Governor-General Dorr is here we won't submit to the Desians. Even if we are carried off to the ranch Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him."

"Has he done any of this yet?" My hard purple eyes looked at the elder. He just sneered at me as did the younger one.

"The people of this city are all so strong." Colette was trying to diffuse the situation.

Lloyd jumped in, "That Dorr person must be a great man." I kept silent to this knowing they were trying to make it were a scene didn't break out again.

We headed to the building that Dorr and the girl walked into. Lloyd and Kratos headed up to speak to the guards. "

In order to fight against the Desians we are always training." The peoples' courage here was great and they really do believe in Dorr. Maybe I'm mistaken about him, but I haven't been mistaken about anybody except maybe blueberry.

"..Maybe I should train some too…" This was Lloyd's response. I could just see were this was headed and it caused me to smile.

"If you are serious I will train you. Well?" Kratos was going to teach Lloyd again. I could remember when he would train others. They were good memories.

"Please." Lloyd if you have Kratos train you it will be hard, but you will learn to fight better than most.

"Very well." I'm tempted to sneak and see how their training goes, but I feel as if I would be intruding however when has that stopped me before.

Kratos and Lloyd went off to train and I decided not to follow. The others went somewhere to shop for more supplies. I just decided to walk aimlessly through the town. Somehow I managed to walk near the inns and a couple of shops when I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying any attention." The stranger turned out to be a guy who wasn't too bad looking. He had short black hair, vibrant green eyes, but he seemed kind of scrawny yet built in his own way. He must be a scholar of some kind. "

No Miss. I apologize for bumping into you." He gave me a charming smile a stuck out his hand for me to shake or at least that is what I believed. I put my hand out to shake his when he took my hand and brought it to his lips. It disgusted me honestly. Some random stranger, though cute, kissed my hand. Who knows where this person has been! "Forgive Miss, but may I have the beautiful name that you were given?" All he got was an uncertain look.

"How do you know my name is beautiful? It could be horrible." My expression was dead panned. The guy still had my hand too.

"My, she has wit too." After noticing my expression he continued. "Why a beautiful maiden as you would have a beautiful name. It could not possibly be horrible as you put it. My name is Hana." I could feel my mouth move into a grimace. My ears were moving back and forward looking for an escape.

"Isn't your name a bit feminine and you do realize it means flower." My expression went to a bored one. At this Hana's face got red.

"At least I look human you look like a dog." He let go of my hand as if it were poisoning him and walked away as quickly as he could without it seeming like he was running from a girl. What he doesn't know is that insults don't bother me if they are from people I don't care so much about. I head out to find the group.

When Kratos and Lloyd come back their faces were covered in sweat. I didn't say a word to them since I was too busy trying to clean my hand from that guy's lips. Genis was giving me amused looks while Colette was looking at me strangely. I had found out these two had seen me with the guy, but they didn't come to save me because ' I looked like I was having the time of my life.' Words spoken by Genis not me.

"Miss. Kim did you know that guy?" Colette still seemed to be confused and Raine watched with mild interest.

"No Colette. It was some random guy who decided he could touch me and talk to me because I was pretty enough for him. Do me a favor hon and just stick with Lloyd." This caused both her and Lloyd to blush.

I glanced at Kratos and quickly whispered at him. "Don't you dare tell Yuan!" He just looked away as if something else had caught his interest. Great now if he does tell Yuan I will have to answer questions from him and they won't be as simple as Colette's.

With that we decided we might as well get a move on while it was still light out. We headed back in the direction of the Governor-General building. As we walked in I moved towards the back of the group so I didn't have to see the guy's face that made me so angry before. Surprisingly all the guards let us walk straight up to him. I had expected some resistance from them.

"Greetings travellers. We welcome travellers as per the teachings of Martel. " This guy made me sick. I decided to tune him out until he gave out important information so I wouldn't jump across everyone and strangle him.

Lloyd spoke up telling him where they had come from and that we were on the world regeneration thingy that I plan on stopping if I am capable to do so. They started talking about how Colette was the Chosen of regeneration and I was tempted to get out my blades and start playing with them because I was getting bored fast.

That was until I noticed the stress the guy's assistant had on his face. He looked at the Governor-General and called to him as if he were unsure if he should divulge certain information with us standing there. Okay now this was getting interesting.

The Governor-General looked at us enraged, "The Chosen of regeneration was her moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!" I just gave him a look stating are you kidding me. Is this guy stupid or something?

Out of nowhere Colette tripped while standing and fell making her wings come out. Her wings are beautiful, but they come at too steep a price and I'm not willing to let her pay it. Colette got back up as guards started to form behind me. All of my blades began to hum in excitement. They have wanted some action since I had gotten so enraged before.

The little girl then spoke up, "Wow Father did you see? She has wings! She is like an angel! They are beautiful!" The girl's voice sent a shiver down my spine and I turned and faced her ignoring the guards. That little child is evil I can feel it.

"W..Wait! Everyone lower your weapons! This person before us without a doubt is the Chosen of Mana!" I snorted at the man's panicked response. His assistant looked astonished.

"There is no mistaking the angel wings on your back! Please forgive our insolence Chosen One." Apparently there are since we almost were thrown in jail. This place has made me more agitated than usual and I can't figure out why! This is beginning to get frustrating!

Colette looked unsure what to say so she went with her usual, "Ah um please. It's okay. Um um..it's all right. Really. Everyone tells me I'm not really Chosen-like at all." The guy up front began to look slightly paler at this.

"The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter?"

So, I could say I could help this, but I couldn't, "Are you really this stupid?" This earned some annoyed looks from everyone, but Colette who gave me the motherly I'm-disappointed-you-said-such-mean-things look. They started talking again, but I was too annoyed to listen anymore I will find out what we are doing later.

While they were speaking the mana in the room began fluxing. My eyes scanned the room to see what was going on, but I couldn't find a thing out of place. I notice the hairs on the back of my neck stood like someone was staring at me. I looked around again and that little girl was staring at me. My weight shifted and my ears move back and forth. She gave me a smile and I froze. This little girl is evil. I'm not even sure she is a little girl anymore.

All of a sudden Raine slapped Genis. I gave them a questioning look since I hadn't been paying attention at all. After this they started talking again and I tuned out once more. These people take forever! The group started to head out after another minute of talking about stuff that is probably important. I waited till we were out of the building before I turned around to look at them.

"So, where are we headed?" All of them gave me exasperated looks.

"You didn't pay attention did you?" This was Genis asking since Kratos had face palmed, Raine was shaking her head, Colette was confused, and Lloyd just didn't know what to do.

"Nope." I popped the p as looked as innocent as I could. Genis shook his head.

"We are going to the church to find out if anyone knows what was in the Book of Regeneration." The group started walking towards the church which mind you is right across from the building we were just in.

"Well, sorry, but it was boring and I have a short attention span." They just gave me another look and kept walking. I huffed. Yuan would have understood. Wait never mind he probably would have hit me in the back of the head and complained about me not paying attention. I prefer this. It is less painful this way.

We walked into the church place up to the priest guy. He seemed nervous about me. I bet it was because of the hair. No one has seen such beautiful hair and he is intimidated by it. Who am I kidding it's the ears. Always has been always will be excluding the few exceptions.

"Chosen One do you remember me? I'm Marche. I trained as a priest at the Martel temple." He and Colette started talking.

I can't handle all this talking so I walked around and looked at all the different people. I ended up running into someone again! I looked up and saw green eyes. Oh this is going to end badly.

"Forgive me madam." Was all he mumbled before walking away.

My eyes widen then I decided I should sit down and not look a gift horse in the mouth. The group completed their discussion and spotted me in the back sitting down. Genis just sighed and this time Lloyd filled me in on what happened.

"They don't have anything about the book." He seemed a little down and put out by this.

I wanted to comfort him, but if we couldn't find the book maybe they would give up. Doubt it, but a girl can dream. Actually my dream is a bit different and involves a blue haired half elf, but no one needs to know that.

We walked out and Colette, Genis, and Lloyd began to have a discussion on what should we do. I vaguely paid attention since these were my friends speaking and not annoying people. They decided that finding the book was the best way to go and we were off to Hakonesia Peak. We headed off to the exit of the town and Lloyd, Colette, and Genis decided to strike up a conversation. Instead of listening to theirs I decided for once I would have my own.

"Kratos why are humans so weird?" I asked him since Raine nor I was human and he was once. It was like 4000 years ago, but he was human. Instead of answering he walked off ahead as if he was looking for the missing Noishe. I huffed.

"Well, Raine, do you know?" She looked at me debating on whether to answer or not.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue." I smiled at this and she grinned at me.

We may not be close, but we still are friends. Colette and Lloyd began to walk quicker so I fell behind to walk next to Genis while they talked to Raine about imposters to her. It seems Lloyd is exasperated by the answers he got in both conversations.

After finally exiting the city, which was bigger than I thought, we headed north along some path to find Hakonesia Peak. For now I'm going to call it Peak because it has a really long name that I don't feel like saying. At least in my mind I am. Sigh I need someone to talk to or I'm going to go crazy. Or crazier. Is it crazy or crazier since some people already say I'm crazy? See what all this silence is doing to me!

We walked quite a few miles before we ran into a group of bandits. This time I joined because honestly I need the stress reliever. I unsheathe my sword and head to the bandit with the most armor on. The main point of weaknesses will be joints and neck. Basically and open skin I see.

The others must be used to formations now because they got into one without me screaming it out. This is good it means I no longer have to waste breath telling them what to do. I circled the man and he did the same. We were looking for the other's weakness. Playing with him seems to be a good idea and this way I don't go crazy and try to do something I regret later like messing with Kratos' sword or something.

I take a little bit of mana and float it in between us then I manipulate the air and create more so little balls of light are floating everywhere in the space between the two of us. The balls just float around and the guy looks mystified. Apparently the others were done with the other guy that was with this one, but I hadn't noticed since I was too busy playing with this one.

Lloyd starts to come forward, but Kratos holds him back as Raine holds Colette and Genis from moving near me and the other man. The guy reaches forward to touch one of the floating balls of mana so I move it around so he doesn't catch it. I do this a couple times before someone clears their throat meaning my playtime was over and it was time to move on.

I move all the balls of mana around the man and he just follows them with his eyes. He freezes thinking they would come to him and land on him if he doesn't move. So naïve if you ask me. Breathing deeply I condense each ball of mana after they are in their place. As I let my breath go in a sigh all of them explode near him. He screams and tries to run, but I was waiting for him. I slash at his exposed weakness and he falls to the ground groaning.

My eyes look upwards from the groaning man to the group. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis had the most fascinated expressions on their faces, Raine looked curious as well; Kratos looked impassive as usual with a hint of annoyance.

We continue on to the Peak and stop by a House of Salvation. As we walked inside I saw a girl at the altar. Not just any girl, but the assassin as she is asking for help to save everyone. Surprise lights my face up.

"Let's go." Lloyd didn't want to seem to bother her and neither did anyone else so we all turned to go.

"Wait! This meeting shall be your end! I shall defeat you right here and right now!" She had noticed us.

"This is a place of prayer let's not start that here." Lloyd surprised me with this response as well.

"O..okay." I may as well keep the expression of shock on my face forever. These people all continue to surprise me no matter what.

"My name's Lloyd. What's yours?" I had to give it to the kid. He sure was different, but in a good way.

"What?" I snickered at her question. I think I'm in shock.

"Lloyd?" Genis was unsure of this. Well, we all were.

"Ah I'm Colette. I'm still inexperienced with regenerating, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world." And there they go again with the surprise. My hair swayed softly as I shook my head at this.

"I never asked you your names!" I sighed at the girl's response.

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry." Seriously Colette you could disarm anyone with your kindness even Yuan!

"I'm trying to kill you.." I gave the girl a smile.

"I know. But if we can talk I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Colette.. I sneak up behind her and give her a quick hug. Then I do the same to Lloyd. Silently laughing at the confused faces.

"Are you listening to me?" I nod at the girl.

"I'm listening, but um... Ms. Assassin.." Colette was cut off by the girl.

"It's Sheena! Sheena Fujibayashi!" I gave a quick laugh at her yelling her name. Though her last name is a mouth full.

"Sheena you were praying. Prayer makes one heart grow. I pray too so I'm sure we can understand each other." Colette dear there is more to this girl than we know at the moment.

"i-I was praying that I would be able to kill you…" Well, an interesting prayer for sure. Kind of hope it doesn't happen though. "Forget it I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time!" I smile as Sheena disappears again. I have a feeling we will be friends one day.

We leave the house and continue our journey to the Peak. We fought some monsters along the way, but nothing was noteworthy. Once we reach the Peak I gave a short yip of happiness. The others didn't even look which means they are either getting used to my strange personality or they are ignoring me. I'm going with the former to make myself feel better. We walk into some guy shop. He is a horrible sales person.

"If you are looking for road passes its 100,000,000 Gald per person." My mouth drops at the sound of this. What a con artist!

"Wha- What kind of price is that? That's robbery!" I snap my jaw shut and nod to Lloyd's comment. Who would pay that anyways?

"Silence boy! I'll have you know I hate men!" I suddenly got this disturbed feeling in my stomach telling me to run out of here. Raine made a comment, but I couldn't hear it over the repulsion.

"Oh my you're quite a beauty! If you're on a pilgrimage, you should join the Asgard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency." The old guy was looking closely at Raine, but I'm unsure of where and I don't want to find out.

"Hey you're in cahoots with the travel agency!" Genis seemed mad about this, but it wasn't to uncommon.

The guy made some snappy comeback, but I was uncomfortably shifting on my feet deciding if dashing out now would be inappropriate considering he is staring at me. Colette looks over to something I can't see.

"Hmm? That's very old scripture." She must have found the book and I am glad for once because that guy looked away from me.

"Oh my beautiful maiden you have a good eye! This here is something I purchased from the Chosen of Mana." I wanted to throw up. He went on to describe what was in the book and how he got it, but I was to creeped out of paying attention because he was staring at me again.

"Let us have that! At least let us have a look at it for a bit." Lloyd I have a feeling the answer is no.

"You've got to be kidding! Why should I show it to you people?!" the old guy's face was turning red.

Genis started to tell him Colette was the Chosen one, but Raine slapped him. She is violent. She then began filling in a lie to the guy, but I was inching my way back to the door. This old guy was just too creepy.

"Well, if it's that important to you the maiden and the beauty can have a look at it too just as long as the girl in the back stays as well. She had the beauty of a goddess." My stomach was threatening to throw up its contents, but I fought it back and stood still.

The guy started talking about some statue he wanted as Kratos grabbed my arm and pulled me forward closer to Raine. Apparently we had to bring the statue he wanted if we were to look at the book. Then at last he told us to get out because we had no money or the statue.

As we left a deep breath filled my lungs. So, glad to be out of that store and away from creeper. Lloyd notices a crowd outside. He walks to the closest person and we follow.

"What's wrong?"

A woman turned towards him, "Oh you don't know?"

Then a man followed her, "You all would be better off waiting here for a while. No matter what you should stay away from Palmacosta." A worried expression dawned on Lloyd's face.

"Did something happen in Palmacosta?" The tour lady then turned to our group.

"It seems the Desians are headed for Palmacosta!" The worried expression then turned to horrified.

"What?" I could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding us. We were worried for the city we had left not too long ago. What of that little boy waiting for his father? What will happen to him?

"Plus they say that the leader of the nearby ranch Magnuis is with them." I could feel Kratos tense next to me.

"Magnuis…" Lloyd thought to where he had heard the name before.

"I'm going to wait here till things cool down. You should hold off going anywhere for a while too." There goes the courage I thought the people of that city had.

Our group hurried out of the Peak and began our way back to Plamacosta. All I could think about was that little boy and his father. What would happen to the people of Palmacosta. For once, I wish they weren't as brave as they thought they were because it is soon about to get them into big trouble and I'm not sure how much of it I can undo. Stay safe kid we are coming.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If there is anything you want to suggest or anything let me know! Bye bye for now!  
John 3:16**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my character etc etc.

' _words words words'_ Speaking to summon spirit

We reach the entrance of Palmacosta in record timing. This was due to us sprinting the way there. We were all worried for the safety of Palmacosta. By the time we were there we were all slightly out of breath, but I could hear commotion going on deeper in the city so we moved forward to where the crowd was at. Turns out they were in the square where we first saw Dorr. When we reached the square a woman was on a platform and had a hangman's noose around her neck; it looked like the lady who sold us the potion. Desians were everywhere.

"Out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!" The Desian at the front near the woman was saying this. I tensed my body for any possible action I may need to do which included taking out a Desian leader by myself if necessary.

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch…." My eyes trailed to the man who spoke.

Why does he stand there? He needs to move or he will be killed! He was standing between the woman and the Desian leader. Who by the way looks strange. I mean who has a ponytail with over five ends that is that bright red? He also looks as if he works out too much and don't get me started on the clothes he is wearing. Red starts heading to the man who had spoken earlier. Magnius grabs the man's neck and holds him to the point his feet don't touch. I start to move when Kratos places a hand on my shoulder.

"That's LORD Magnius to you vermin!" I could feel the saliva building in my mouth to spit at him, but I refrained from the action so the group didn't see more trouble than needed. The man's neck cracked and he slumped to the ground when Magnius let go. He was dead. Magnius continued his march up to the deck where the woman was that was in a noose.

The half elf who spoke earlier began to speak again, "This woman who defiles the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies."

His friend next to him began to speak, "Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!" I was so concentrated that I started to miss what Lloyd was saying.

"…why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?" Yes where is the proud militia with their oh so great leader who lies? Some random guy next to us decided to answer Lloyd.

"Most of them are out on training exercises right now." That was no excuse to leave a city defenseless.

Genis seemed to be angered by this, "The Desians must have waited for this opportunity. Slimy jerks!" A hum of agreement passed my lips. All of a sudden a young girl came running up.

"Mom!" It was the woman's daughter who spoke so bravely against the Desians earlier. Okay so I'm bad with names, big deal? Take it up with someone else. Another Desian near the platform called out to the girl as she was running to her mother.

"Stop right there woman!" His buddy started finishing his sentence. What is it with these guys and finishing each other's statements?

"If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!" A shiver ran down my spine. What they said was true. They would do such things. Despite this the girl spoke up.

"You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?" Magnius seemed surprised at the mention of Dorr.

"Dorr?" A menacing laugh left his mouth. "Don't get your hopes up woman!" He then proceeded to move his arm to signal the release of the trap door.

"No!" The young girl was panicking. Then a rock hits Magnius. The little boy who had lost his father was throwing rocks at the Desian leader. Fear ripped into my heart at what would happen to the kid then anger swelled. If Magnius took a step towards the kid I will kill him. "You disgusting little vermin!" My anger began to radiate and Kratos grabbed my arm. He began to walk towards the kid and I started struggling against Kratos' hold.

"Stop right there!" Lloyd did an arte that hit Magnius. I wanted to scream thank you, and Kratos let go of me so he could be ready to protect Lloyd.

"Ugh." Magnius had doubled over in pain. The kid ran off and my anger cooled a bit. The other Desians then walked up to their leader. Raine ran to Lloyd as they gathered around him.

"Lloyd stop! Do you want to turn this city into the next Iselia?" I was about to scream he wasn't going to do that, but Kratos placed a hand over my mouth. My ears twitched in irritation.

"It's not the same! This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go a quest to regenerate the world if we can't save the people standing right in front of us?" I tried to cheer, but it came out really muffled and I was getting more irritated by the offending hand on my mouth by the second. Colette then walked next to Lloyd.

"Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!" An idea occurred. I opened my mouth as wide as I could; then, closed it on as much as Kratos' hand as I could, my teeth piercing his gloved hand. It work he let go!

"I'm with you two! You're not alone!" I gave both a thumbs up when they turned to me.

The Desian across from us seemed to recognize Lloyd. "You… You're wanted criminal #0074.. Lloyd Irving!" I positioned my body to be a bit in front of Lloyd's after Kratos had finally let me go. This peaked Magnius' interest.

"Well now, you're the boy with the exshpere." I started growling at Magnius to dare him to just try and come over here. Magnius let out another laugh. His laugh is getting annoying! "This is perfect! After I take that exshpere from you they'll make me leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!" I snort and place my hands on Masayoshi Raito in case there is combat.

One of his wizards began casting a spell at Lloyd. It was a fireball. Joy. Silver hair blurs by me and puts up a barrier effectively protecting us from the fireball. It was Genis!

"Amateurs.." We all watch as he walks coolly back to his spot from before. Magnius didn't seem too pleased, but I was still looking at Genis who started grinning cheekily at me. I think he was screaming at his people and calling them worthless.

"Enough of this I'll take care of the woman first!" Does this guy never stop shouting? The lever was pulled and the woman dropped.

"No!" Colette threw her disc at the struggling woman and she fell. She will have a bruise, but she will be alive.

"What the?" Apparently Magnius hasn't see a disc before. I smirk at him staring at the flying weapon and watching Colette catch it again. Kratos then heads forward to Magnius and slashes at his mid-section. It wasn't fatal.

"Ugh!" Magnius falls to his knees in pain. "Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen." I cheered as Kratos said this. For once people looked amused as I did this. However, the townspeople didn't seem to realize that Colette was the Chosen and started freaking out a bit. Raine looked to us.

"Do you all realize what you are doing? If you defy the Desians this city will be attacked just like Iselia." Lloyd only became more determined.

"That's right! And I know full well what I am doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!" Raine looked concerned by this though it appealed to me.

"Lloyd that's insanity."

"They are only after me and Colette anyways. And besides we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?" Lloyd was attempting to reason with Raine though some of his reasoning was a little out there. Colette walked forward to face Lloyd and smiled.

"Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake." The priest started talking though I couldn't find him so I deemed it unimportant.

"I give up you're all hopeless…"

I smile at her, "Of course we are Raine. This is why we fight."

"But I'll help since I'd be worried about you otherwise." She had continued as if I didn't interrupt her, but gave me a smile. I return it with a cheeky grin. Lloyd turns to her.

"Professor Sage! Thanks!" Now that all that is out of the way… are we going to fight or what? I ignored Magnius since one, I didn't feel like listening to him since I was watching the others to see what we were to do and two, I didn't care as to what he had to say. He beamed away leaving a few Desians to get rid of us. Yeah right as if they could do that. The furthest one to the right began to speak.

"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead!" I smirk at the one speaking.

"Actually I'm quite alive, but thanks for checking idiot." We charge at one another.

Lloyd sped towards the caster while Kratos headed towards the one with a whip in the middle. This left the last one for me. I pulled out my sword and charged head first. I ran and stabbed which the Desian barely blocked. Do they not teach them how to fight? I slash from above and cut his arm. Flipping over him while using his back as a back board I went into the air and came straight down cutting into him ending the battle. The others had finished their attackers as well. It was essentially a quick battle if I may say so. These guys must have been new recruits or something because they usually can fight a little bit better than this!

Walking over to the shop from before; we go to meet the woman to check on her. When we reached the bedroom she was standing to greet us.

"Thank you." It was feeble, but alive. The daughter then let her gratitude show.

"Thank you so much for saving my mom! I don't know what I would have done if they had murdered my mom as well…" Genis questioned the last part making sure he understood.

"As well?" The woman provided the explanation.

"My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army….and was killed in a battle against the Desians. And my mother… was taken to the ranch." Poor woman. Her and her daughter have lost so much. The girl spoke up again.

"It was Grandma that originally founded our shop. We have to protect it, not just for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns. I'm sorry, but I better get going soon. It's almost time for the next Asgard pilgrimage. " Lloyd was confused by this.

"Asgard pilgrimage?"

"I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. But it's not like I believe in Martel of anything." Isn't that the agency that won't let us get by the Peak because of the old guy? Either way the woman began to admonish the child as I thought on this. "I know. I know. I'm grateful for the Chosen. But Martel didn't protect Dad or Grandma. Even this time it wasn't Martel, but the Chosen and her companions that saved Mom." The child kept going on her rant and I tuned out. It was boring me.

Colette began to tell her why she believed in Martel or something like that, but I just couldn't focus anymore. Conversation to long! The two begin to have some kind of debate I think. Lloyd and Kratos join in the conversation asking about the trip or something like that. I didn't tune back in until the girl left and slammed the door and it was our turn to leave. We headed back downstairs towards the shop part of the house. The woman was already back at work. We just walked out without saying much. I was still slightly in a daze when they spoke of Palmacosta's future so I didn't catch a lot of the conversation. I didn't start to pay attention until I realized they were leaving me behind and heading for the exit of the city.

"Hey guys wait up!" I ran to catch up with my group, my friends.

So apparently all I missed was some conversations, but that's nothing new. We walked around Palmacosta a bit before deciding to leave to head to the House of Salvation since some girl wanted to be escorted to the Peak. Personally I don't see why you would want to head there with creepy staring at every girl that walks by, but it's just my opinion. A good opinion from a very wise- who am I kidding Yuan would be on the floor laughing if he heard this. My musings were abruptly stopped by some guard from Palmacosta's militia.

"Chosen One! Everyone!" Considering he called Colette first she answered.

"What is it?" She is so innocent! I could just imagine her as a little doll like girl with big eyes. I'd have to have her if she were one! The guard once again interrupted my train of thoughts. If he keeps this up we will have issues!

"I have a message from Dorr. He would like you to temporarily cease the journey of regeneration." A soft growl vibrated my chest at the mention of Dorr's name. It slipped out; well that's what I'm going with anyway. An irate response came from Kratos.

"What is this about?" Feeling a sigh coming on. I want the regeneration to stop, the whole point I joined this group, but I don't want to help a lying guy like Dorr.

"Talk about a rock and a hard place." This was mumbled by me and for once I actually didn't mean to say this out loud. The guard continued whether he heard me or not.

"A church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been captured by the Desians. In light of this Dorr has decided that it is time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius." Raine was throwing questioning looks my way when I started making talking motions with my hand. I didn't notice till the guy stopped and sheepishly put my hand down.

Genis' young voice rang out, "How is that related?" My stomach tightened in a ball. I wasn't going to like the news we were about to receive.

"We would like you to rescue our tour guide in concert with our attack." The dread in my stomach grew to the point I had to apply pressure with my hand to fight the pain and impending doom I felt. Something was wrong about this.

"Who is this kidnapped tour guide?" As if it mattered to you Colette. You would rescue whoever it was.

"Her name is Chocolat." Varying degrees of surprise and frustration appeared on the faces around me, yet there was still something missing. Some piece of the puzzle that is very important.

"Chocolat!" Lloyd voice rang disbelief. Raine had a tone of despair.

"..oh no.." The guard turned fully to Colette with pleading eyes.

"Chosen one please help us." I took a glance at the group their minds were made. We were to help them.

"Lloyd. Let's help them." Her voice was soft, but determined. I could see the gears working in Lloyd's head for that split second.

"Yeah. Okay." Raine's shoulders seem to slump with an invisible weight.

"… Somehow I thought you were going to say that." My stomach tightened even more. What is warning me of such peril?

"Of course! We can't just leave her!" Determination was settled in the brown irises. The guard relief rolled off him in waves.

"Thank you. Neil will inform you of the details when you reach the ranch."

As the guard left I could feel my legs give out. Reaching my side first was Kratos. He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into the air and onto my feet. Worried glances came from the others.

"I'm fine.. just… sen-sed something.. out of… balance." Though the response was breathy they seemed to take it. Lloyd went to the back of the group and put an arm around my waist while my own rested on his shoulders. Kratos mimicked his position. Geez they are both the same height. Taller than me! Half walking half being carried we went into the house up ahead.

I was sat down at the back as they went to talk to the people up front who were probably the priests of this place.

The one on the right spoke first, "You say you.. want the Spiritua Statue?" Disbelief and annoyance colored his voice.

"I know it's a brazen request, but it's for the world regeneration." Lloyd was the one to talk. You would think that if the regeneration was mentioned anybody would give anything to help. My eyes began to feel heavy and the pit I felt was still there. I saw the guy on the left start to sweat. He must have done something with it.

"Please Father." Colette's voice sounded like it was underwater almost. My eyes close as my brows come together in concentration.

"If the Chosen ask we will.."

' _tra-'_

 _"_ of course not hesitate to lend our aid." What the heck? It's almost like something or someone is warning me of something. I sense the mana around the room, but it felt normal.

"…. Bring the statue here." I could smell more salt water sweat start to pour down one of the men.

"M.. ' _traaa-'_ My most humble apologies!" I think the mana is trying to warn me of something or someone is controlling the mana to do so. It wouldn't be the first time this has happened, but it sure has been a while since it has.

"This Spiritua Statue is actually a fake I had placed here." I could feel anger from someone.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I lost the real Spiritua Statue during the pilgrimage a year ago." Lloyd's seemed to talk, but his voice seem to fade away _._

 _'_ _t-…tra…tr-p…..TRAP!'_

"…Thoda Island. But there I accidently dropped it into the geyser." My eyes had snapped open.

"Why did you have to take it to a place like that?" All my senses and body seemed to be in perfect working order except for the unease feeling, but it wasn't so bad that it was harming me now. Standing up I sneaked behind Kratos as the guy on the left apologized to the group.

"He meant no harm by it." My voice had regained its usually strength as well it seems. Kratos gave me a questioning look, but the others stayed facing ahead.

"Oh that'd be Dirk." Genis and the others must know the dwarf though it would make sense. They did come from Iselia and Lloyd was raised by the dwarf I know as Dirk now.

"It's very good work. Just what I would expect from Dirk." Glancing at the statue I had to agree. It looked just like the original and I was around when the original was made so I would know.

"…Dad. Just what kind of jobs are you doing?" I felt Kratos stiffen next to me as Lloyd said this. I felt sad for Kratos and ached to help, but I couldn't.

"Well then what should we do now? Do you think the fake would fool the old man?" Shivering at the mention of the creepy guy I was secretly hoping I wouldn't have to see him again. They all turned towards us.

"That doesn't seem likely. It's well built- but it's still a fake as is the diamond." Raine's response was logically as ever. I glance to Colette since she seemed to form an idea. Her face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Um…um.. how about if we go get the real one?" That seems plausible. Raine stepped back in surprise and a hint of fear. That's right! If we head to Thoda Island we will have to go on water again. Poor Raine, but yay me!

"….Y..You want to go all the way to Thoda Island? And on top of that the rocky area on the other side of the geyser, correct?" Even Lloyd seemed hesitant about it.

"The problem is the geyser. Even I'll pass on getting hit with boiling water." Raine's fear turned into admiration quickly.

"Oh. My. Lloyd. You remember that a geyser erupts with boiling water? I'm so proud!" I take it that Lloyd isn't such a great student.

"Lloyd your amazing!" Heat rose in Lloyd's face at Colette's compliment, but he hid it well.

"Well, of course everyone knows that." Genis however, had a dubious look on his face.

"I bet you just guessed.." Lloyd actually started to sweat and my eyes widened. He guessed that!

"..S.. Shut up..!" I placed a gloved hand over my mouth to hide the soft giggle that erupted out of my mouth.

"..Hmph." Kratos was mildly surprised at this too. I wanted to laugh so hard now. They began talking about stopping the geyser, but I had to concentrate on not ending up on the floor and annoying everyone around me again. My sides began to hurt and my eyes watered, but I managed to hold down my laughter till they found a solution of sorts.

"That's it! We'll just have Genis seal it with magic!" Not quite a sound plan, but it's close enough in my opinion.

"Magic? How?" I smacked my palm to my forehead. You're the magic user and you haven't figure out how to seal…. Nevermind. Passing a breath out my mouth as a sigh I tuned back into the conversation by turning my ears towards the group once more.

"Like cover it with ice or something." See! Even Lloyd has figured this out kid! Come on!

"Okay I'll give it a try! You better be grateful!" I snorted at this and Genis gave me a friendly glare which I returned with an innocent grin.

"Dwarven vow #1 Let's all work together for a peaceful world!" Lloyd had fist bumped the air and I elbowed Kratos who in turn glared at me as I pretended to watch Lloyd.

"We're counting on you. Mr. Genis Magician."

Leaving the House of Salvation we headed in the direction of the Palmacosta Ranch. Surprisingly we didn't meet any monster groups, but that still didn't stop the shivers going down my spine. From hiding behind the trees we spotted Desians that were guarding the iron gate. A shiver forced its way out of my body. Lloyd and Genis spoke quietly to each other comparing the ranches. My intake of air started to speed up as my ears dropped. I didn't like these places. Kratos placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me and surprisingly enough it did. Usually only Yuan could. We started to head down one of the three pathways when Neil I'm guessing comes down the middle path.

"Chosen One please wait!" His tone was urgent. Suddenly I remembered what I had heard. The strange sense had told me trap. This was a trap for Lloyd and Colette.

"Neil! We heard Chocolat has been kidnapped!" Lloyd is now going to be deemed the spokesperson of the group since he always seems to talk first.

"… Yes I wish to speak to you regarding that. Please come this way." He began walking down the path he came from and we hesitantly follow. The others were confused while I was on guard. My hand had found its way to Kasai as a precaution.

As we walked Raine spoke, "It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us." I could see it in Neil's eyes that she was right.

We reached a closed in area that was surrounded by trees. Neil didn't speak till we all had settled in a circle near him; I being the last one. "I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region." His voice was grave which sent everyone, but me into a confused state. Colette's sweet voice rang out after a moment.

"But if we do that what will happen to Chocolat?" Genis picking up on her traction continued.

"Yeah we were supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat right?" Neil became uncomfortable at this. The dread in my stomach tugged once more.

"Spit it out boy! This isn't what it seems is it now?" I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice. He turned to the children to answer them.

"No that's…" Kratos shifted next to me.

"So… it is a trap." The degrees of shock would have been amusing if I wasn't so angry. Neil seemed surprised we had caught on so quickly. Raine recovered quickly.

"..Of the several possibilities it looked like the worst one came true." Lloyd turned to us in disbelief.

"Kratos, Kim, Professor! What are you talking about?" Kratos answered first.

"It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone." Raine picked up where he left off.

"Yes. Exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean they are not a threat.. They are left alone because they have no real power. Or perhaps because they are in fact benefical…" I continued to add a bit more.

"Why else do you not see the militia? Dorr isn't as heroic as they make him to be." Anger was rolling of me in waves.

Neil spoke grimly. "It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap."

"Why would he do such a thing?" This shaky question came from the younger of the two silver haired siblings.

"He didn't used to be like this. He always thought of the well- being of the people in the city." Neil was weakly trying to defend his fallen leader. "Even five years ago when he lost his wife Clara he swore to fight against the Desians." Anger was swelling and red was clouding my vision. My grip on Kasai was tightening to the point my hands were white. He still had no right!

"Then why…" This was Colette. She just didn't understand that not all people are nice. Neil just shook his head. At least he wasn't going to defend Dorr again.

"I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible. "I could feel the swirl of emotions battling in me. I was frustrated with the regeneration we now had to continue, angry at the betrayal I saw too easily, and lost. So, very lost.

"…Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration." Like it matters to you Kratos.

"No! I can't just ignore this!" Colette was determined to fight for Chocolat. This made all my anger drain away to rise again at some other time.

"Colette's right! If we leave things as they are now Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so too? Don't you Lloyd?" These kids never cease to amaze.

"Yes, what you say is true, but I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed. You should avoid contact with the Desians." Not as easy as you think Raine. Colette just became frustrated with Raine's reasoning.

"No. That's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think." She reminds me of Martel at times.

"If that is how you feel Colette we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has a right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you Lloyd?" That isn't fair Raine! How do you expect a child to make these decisions! Even though I agree at the moment… it's still too much pressure. Lloyd had been facing Neil this whole time so when he turned around I was taken aback by how much determination was set in his eyes.

"That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all." Neil was forgotten for the moment until he spoke.

"Still.." Genis however cut him off.

"It's alright. Colette is saying what she wants." Raine continued on.

"Now then we have two courses we can take. The first one is go on and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives. Now that things have come to this if we leave the ranch alone it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Dorr's ture motives. If he has planned a trap then he knows the layout of the ranch well…. Let's let him talk for a bit." What Raine said sounded almost menacing, but it may have to be done.

"What are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil was suspicious, but what could he do.

"… You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful." Genis would have experience of it wouldn't he being the younger brother and all. She proceeded to slap him after it. The slap echoed a bit and I slid away from her by the tiniest of margins.

"Thinking logically dealing with Dorr first is the correct choice." I vote I get to ruff him up since I never liked him. Hopefully Kratos would let me anyways.

"What do you think Lloyd?" Despite Colette being the Chosen she gives Lloyd most of the decisions. Lloyd threw a questioning glance in my direction.

"Whatever you deicide I will have your back." He looked at his feet for a moment before looking back up with a decision.

"Let's return to Palmacosta. We'll hear what Dorr has to say first." Genis agreed as did Colette after saying that we should save Chocolat as soon as possible since she is probably scared. Honestly, I think the girl is annoying Magnius to death, but it's just my opinion. Raine agreed as well after making a comment how Lloyd can make a rational decision. Uncalled for Raine! Kratos agreed then said we needed to go. Neil looked lost.

"What should I…" Lloyd turned back to the man who looked so down.

"Stay here we are going to put the squeeze on your commander. …It's better if you don't see it." Neil face began to pale so Colette added something to calm him.

"Please watch over the ranch's statue from here." Neil seemed to weigh his options for a moment.

"…All right." Looks like we were heading back to Palmacosta once more, but this time Dorr will finally feel my anger.

We reached Palmacosta without running into trouble surprisingly. Trouble usually is attracted to me where ever I go. Stopping by an inn to get our supplies in order reminded me of a distant memory. It was vaguely coming about, but a tug on my arm brought me back to reality. Colette was getting my attention to go. It was time to face Governor-General Dorr.

Upon entering Dorr's place we were met with a strange sight. It was empty. "There's no one here." Lloyd was voicing my frustration again. That's kind of getting scary. Maybe Lloyd is secretly a telepath. Colette's eyes widen a bit.

"I think I hear voices from below." Turning my ears in the direction she began facing I began to hear them too.

"Really? Cause I don't hear anything." Lloyd must not know about the side effects of the angel transformation.

"I hear them too Lloyd." My gaze met his questioning one.

"There's no one here. We should head down to the basement." Kratos was right. That is where the voices are coming from.

"Yeah." Was all Lloyd replied with.

As we headed down the stair case the voices that I heard earlier began to get louder and clearer. Once everyone was on the bottom we were greeted with a disturbing sight. Dorr was there with that evil thing of his. I refuse to believe she is his daughter. There is a Desian there as well and one of the cells was covered with a tarp of some kind.

"When will my wife… when will Clara return to her original form?" This was Dorr speaking, but who is Clara. Is she behind the tarp?

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough gald. You've been paying us less and less." This was all about money! Those greedy Desians!

"This is the best I can do! The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offering to the church of Martel…there's nowhere left to squeeze money from!" Dorr voice sounding completely pathetic!

A sneer was marring my face at this man. He could have helped these people and kept to his word! Instead he has been taking every cent he could for some Desians! My fist began to tighten around Masayoshi Raito to the point my hand was numb and white. The others seemed to share my anger as well from the looks of disgust on their faces and grips on their weapons.

"Well I suppose this will do... for today. I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution." The Desian was laying it on thick wasn't he? As if Magnius could do such a thing or even would to begin with. The…girl… began speaking.

"Father.." Dorr however cut her off.

"Just a little while longer. Just a little more an..and Clara will be back to normal. I'll raise the fees on the pilgrimages and…." I have had enough of this man!

Stepping out from the group I let off my anger by roaring at the man. My anger was rolling in waves off me. Unable to speak from the rage Lloyd stepped next to me.

"What's the meaning of this?!" His disbelief and hints of anger were voiced with that one question. Both seemed startled by our presence. Dorr glance at me was one of a frightened rabbit while the kid was more of a shock. My body automatically shifted into a more defensive stance near Lloyd and my grip tightened, if possible, on my sword even more.

"Well what's the matter? You look like you saw a ghost." Lloyd was mocking Dorr.

"Um Lloyd that's a really cliché line." I snorted in annoyance at Genis.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd's anger was becoming more evident while I didn't even hide mine. I snarled at the man when he looked as if he was about to move. For once I was going to let instincts take over.

"What are you doing here? Neil? Where's Neil?" Are you frightened rabbit? You friend sold you out. Looks like someone still has morals.

"I'm afraid Neil's not here." Raine's response was the most calm out of everyone.

"So.. Neil betrayed me!" Dorr voice was angry, but it still shook in fear.

"Does that scare you rabbit? How about you evil child?" My voice didn't sound normal. It sounded smoother, angrier, almost evil.

Kratos gave me a sideways glance of worry. He was afraid of what I may do if I totally lose control. Masayoshi Raito was helping, but anyone could feel the pulse of dark energy coming from Kurai. Dorr's eyes just widen at me as did the child. Both looked as if they wanted to step back. Lloyd becoming concerned spoke next.

"What's wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?" Dorr began to lose it when he asked about his wife being taken hostage.

"Hostage?...Don't make me laugh. If you want to see my wife.." He proceeded to the tarp and tore it down. "She's right here!"

What stood in his wife's place was seemingly a monster. It was purple and grotesque with long arms and legs, claws for hands, and three yellow glaring eyes. It was a failed exsphere experiment. The exshpere had made her sick and when taken off she turned into this. It acted on pure instinct and rage alone. They were once people and loved ones, but now they are monsters. To the others that is. However, I could hear the screams of pain coming from them. I could hear their voices. Tears ran down my cheeks at the anguish howls. Kratos took in his breath remembering a day he wished he could forget and change.

"Ah! Wh…what's that monster!" Genis shouted in fright.

"She's crying…she's crying out in pain… you mustn't call her a monster." So Colette could hear it too.

"You don't mean…" Lloyd seemed so unsure. I was crouched down even lower to the ground from the sobs and rage. I felt so broken and it didn't help when the child was sneering at me along with Dorr having his satisfaction I no longer was causing his fear. Dorr too was broken, but by anguish and a lost dream he never had.

"That's right! This is what has become of my wife Clara!" Dorr voice held anguish and anger.

"So that's why you told everyone she had passed away." Raine's voice was calm reminding me why I was here. My stance firmed once more.

"My father the previous Governor-General was a fool. Because of his defiant stance against the Desians they killed him, then they planted the demon seed in my wife as a warning. If I cooperate with them they will give me the medicine to save her." Dorr's voice fired my rage again as he sneered at his past and defended his pathetic self.

"But that means.. you are betraying the people of this city!" Genis couldn't understand this man and I for one am glad. This man is psychotic.

"What do I care? We will never escape the rule of the Desians anyway." He has already given up so easily. My eyes narrow at him showing my disgust with giving up like this.

"Colette will…the Chosen will save the world!" Lloyd admiration for Colette is beautiful even if it's misguided.

"The Chosen's journey of world regeneration is not absolute! Remember the last one ended in a failure! Besides the people of this city are satisfied with my way. They just don't know I'm working for the Desians." This is why this man gave so willingly? I didn't think anyone could be so pathetic, but I can be proven wrong.

"Shut up! What do you mean your 'way'?! I'm sorry about your wife. But think of all those people who believed in you only to be sent off to the ranch! Any of them may have wound up just like your wife!" Lloyd was still trying to reason with this mad man. I felt almost sorry for him as well though.

"Silence boy! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!" I could see Lloyd's expression become enraged at Dorr's comment.

"Where do you get off? Don't even start spewing the word 'justice'! I hate that word! If you wanted to save your wife you should have resigned as Governor-General and searched for a cure or help or whatever! You're a worthless jerk who couldn't give up his social status even for his own wife!" Lloyd was completely enraged by now and I agreed though I could feel the mixed emotions from Kratos and the others. Perhaps we had let other things guide our emotions, but for once I don't care.

"Lloyd please stop! Not everyone is strong enough to stand up against the Desians. Please stop this!.." Colette was begging him and me to let go of our rage for this hurt man, but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry Colette.

"Colette.." Lloyd had turned towards her, but I still faced the man who had caused so much pain. My ears flattened against my skull prepared for a battle.

"What if we go and get the medicine you mentioned?" She was like Martel in so many ways. Always trying for a peaceful way. I didn't try that not anymore.

"You forgive me..for what I've done?" She would Dorr not me.

"It's not our place to forgive you. That is up to the people of this city. But I know Martel will forgive you." Colette spoke true once again. Kind of makes me feel bad for not wanting to forgive him. Colette had kept going while I went into my thoughts for a moment. Martel the person would have forgiven him like Colette, but I can't not yet.

"Absurd!" The evil child had spoken which brought me back quickly and I guarded myself once again. I have got to stop going to dream land in fights! The child walks forward and stabs Dorr in the back. Literally. Dorr falls to his knees then to the ground. The blow was fatal.

"I knew you were evil." My lips barely whispered. The child spoke again, but I kept my eyes on her actions more so than paying attention to her words. Something about inferior humans.

"What are you doing?!" Lloyd and the group were once again surprised while I was not. I drew Masayoshi Raito and held the sword firmly in my hands.

"How could you do that to your own father?!" This was Genis speaking. I eased to the side so I would have better footing when the fight broke out.

"That's a laugh." This child isn't a child. I know this now. She turned into a demon looking thing. Her hair became twisting horns pointing sideways. Her skin purple with blue markings. Her eyes became red with slits, hands and feet became claws, and her body lengthened by a degree and became disfigured and boney. This thing is deadly.

"I am a servant of Pronyma leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe this new human cultivation technique developed by Magnius. There is no way that a superior half-elf such as I can have a fool of a father like this!" I wanted to scream I knew it like a child, but I refrained.

"A… fool of a father?…" Colette was stunned by this thing.

"Just look at him! He didn't notice his own daughter was dead because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exists in order to save his monster wife!" A high pitched nail-on-chalkboard laugh exited its mouth.

"You.." Lloyd was… well he wasn't happy. He was even angrier than he was with Dorr. To be honest I was too disturbed that I was correct about this thing to even feel my rage.

"How could you!" Colette was angry and heartbroken at this. She looked me directly in my eyes. If she says I knew she was there it can cause trouble and questions I can't answer quite yet. She must go before a word can leave her deformed purple lips. I charged directly at her the group hot on my heels.

She can attack physically or with her casting. Best guess about her casting is that it is dark so light attacks only.

"Use light based attacks guys! Stay away from any dark artes!"

They may have known this, but it can't hurt to be prepared. Lloyd reached first and started using artes to throw the creature off balance. Kratos ran and slashed while Lloyd was doing this. I flipped over her claws that were blocking the others attacks and slashed at her back. Howling the creature turns to me in rage. She slashes at me with deadly accuracy. This thing knew how to fight.

I danced back on my heels to avoid the claws which are aiming at any fatal spot they could find. She hisses as she missed each time. Glancing around I realize this thing is only attacking me! Lloyd and Kratos are slashing to no avail behind her, Raine is throwing photon spells draining her energy, and Colette and Genis were hanging back throwing the attack they could at her. Yet out of all of that this chick er thing is attacking me only! I mean sure Kratos is kind of her superior, Colette has to stay alive, Genis and Raine share her race, but why only me?

A weary sigh accidently escapes my lips as I was dodging another slash from her claws with a flip. She smirks believing I was tiring out when I was just thinking and grew tired of my thoughts. Backing off the mana around her began to charge I dash forward and slice at her stomach causing her to hiss in pain. She began to change then. Her back sprouted tentacles with claws adoring each end.

"You might want to get that checked out." My face showed horror despite the comment. She looked at me enraged. She shot all her clawed tentacles at me. I jumped sideways barely missing the attack. She had caught my arm leaving a flesh wound, but something was off. My eyes widen slightly. She had poisoned me.

I double over coughing causing me to be hit by her next attack. Landing on the ground I looked down realizing I was coughing up blood. Fantastic! I got up wobbly and jump sloppily sideways.

"Every-hack-one move!" They looked at me weirdly and moved to the creature once again. "Now!"

That had come out more as a roar, but they moved away. I stabbed Masayoshi Raito into the ground. I let the mana charge around me with my hands folded in front of me with my head bowed. Once the mana was charged enough I grasped Masayoshi Raito and swept it in the air in an upward arc.

"Sacred Light!"

My voice was hoarse, but the light shot out. It was a destroying light. Whatever it touched would be destroyed by the intense light and heat it created. It reached its target, but it weakened when it hit because I was weak from the poison. It caused the evil monster to fall to the ground in pain barely alive. Lloyd and Kratos ran forward doing a combination attack ending the battle. I collapsed to the ground and could feel a foreign mana flow over me. Raine was healing me of the poison that was in my system. Colette walked over and gave me a hand up so I could stand once more and sheath my sword. Kratos just glanced. He knew the attack was nowhere near as strong as it is meant to be.

"This can't be… Fine then I'll set the monster free and let it kill you!" The girlish voice came from the creature in despair. It crawled to the cage holding Clara and opened the door before turning to ash. Clara, the monster version of her, walked forward.

"No, not again!... Do I have to kill another innocent victim?" Lloyd's distraught voice caught my attention.

What did Lloyd have to do? How hard was his life? These questions danced in my mind once again. Clara walked towards the group and lifted her clawed arm to strict at Lloyd or her. I moved my body to try and cover the two, but my limbs were so tired and sluggish.

"Stop!" Colette's voice stilled Clara and she walked the other way.

"W…wait!" I don't know why Genis wanted her to wait. As the two walked towards the direction she went a voice spoke.

"Is Kilia safe?" Dorr was still alive. My eyes widen, but I couldn't say a word. This man I pity now was still alive?

"Kilia is…" Genis had begun, but Lloyd cut him off.

"Don't worry. It seems your real daughter is fine." He spoke softly to the man. My ears drooped and I looked down.

"Lloyd.." Genis was unsure .

"I see. You. Your name's Lloyd?" Dorr wasn't going to make it and he knew Lloyd was lying in a sense.

"Yeah.." Lloyd was still speaking softly to Dorr.

"Professor Sage. Please help him!" Colette sounded so heartbroken. I started to lift my head to tell her it was too late, but I didn't get that far.

Raine knelt down to the man and held her staff over him allowing the healing mana to flow out to him, but it wouldn't work. She stood after a moment and turned her back to Colette shaking her head. I could feel the sadness and confusion coming from her. Colette was surprised that Raine had stopped and looked distraught and unsure as to what she should do.

"Please..please save Chocolat. That poor girl…. she was just used as a tool to lure you out." Dorr's final wish. He handed Lloyd what looked like an access card.

"The passcode is… 3341." Dorr's breath was getting quicker, but no air was reaching his lungs. I closed my eyes. I had seen this one to many times.

"Got it." It was the only thing Lloyd could seem to say.

"And..I know this is a selfish request but…. If you somehow find a way to save my wife please help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back I don't want her to be all alone…." Lloyd looked as if he were about to say something different, but stopped when I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay…" My voice was a whisper, but Dorr heard it. He looked in my eyes and smiled without fear before drawing his last breath.

"…let's get going." This was Kratos voice. He was right we must go.

"Kratos! How can you just say that?!" Lloyd was shouting, but it wasn't anger but hurt I heard. I tightened my hand on his shoulder. Lloyd just shook it off. I hid the hurt on my face from his actions by looking at Kratos and nodded the tiniest to him.

"Settle down Lloyd. What is it that we must do now?" Kratos' voice was calm and had a soothing touch that I had missed in it.

"…Rescue Chocolat and defeat Magnius the leader of this region." This was Raine. She was explaining to Lloyd why we had to go.

"Exactly." Kratos was trying to help Raine show Lloyd that is what we must do so we don't completely lose ourselves to the death.

"…Yeah I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Lloyd looked so defeated.

"Let's go Lloyd! Let's defeat the Desians!" Genis was hiding his hurt, but we all were.

"My healing arts cannot even save one single life?" Raine was downcast, but there will be nothing I can do till she realizes you can't save everyone.

"Professor Sage? Did you say something?" Colette seemed distant.

"No…its nothing." Raine sounded so downcast. We started our walk out of the basement. I hope to never have to return down there.

We headed towards the exit once again. I noticed Lloyd and Colette talking again. They are so cute. A smile gently graced my lips. It wasn't a big one, but that didn't matter. These kids have been through much yet they still smile and talk. I will do everything in my power to protect these two. After their conversation finished Lloyd went to talk to Kratos. I skipped next to Colette.

"Hey Colette." She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Ms. Kim." I gave her a sneaky smile.

"So, Colette I saw you talking to Lloyd earlier." She glanced at me with a confused innocent expression. I giggled.

"Yeah we talked about a father's love and Dorr." I formed my expression to look thoughtful and nodded.

"Yes sounds interesting, but I have a different question." She looked at me confused once again. "Okay…" I grinned victoriously. "So, what's going on between you and Lloyd?" She turned to me abruptly.

"I-I don't..know what you are talking about." She tried to look firm, but I just grinned at her cheekily.

"Really now? Could have sworn the two of you looked like a couple that is if you like him?" I nudged her and winked. She looked horrified and embarrassed at my statement. "Well, Colette do you like Lloyd? I promise to keep it between us." Insert puppy dog- innocent look here.

Her eyes widen then she blushed and walked away towards the rest of the group and stood next to…Lloyd. I'm taking this as a yes. Giggling I walked to the group and Kratos eyes widen slightly when he saw my giggling. He looks scared. I just looked at him innocently.

"Shouldn't we be going?" The others looked at me unsure then headed to the exit not too far away.

We headed back to the ranch again. I vote this is the last time I make the same trek between city and ranch. I can only take walking the same path so many times. We arrived at the path Neil came from and surprise he was waiting for us there.

"…No. Don't say anything. From the looks on your faces I can imagine what has happened to Dorr." Neil face became grave and his shoulder slumped in pain and stress.

"But Dorr did say this; he wanted us to save Chocolat." Colette tried to restore some of Dorr's honor.

"….Governor-General….. I understand please take me along to carry out the Governor-General's last wish." Neil was disheartened but determined.

"All right." Lloyd was the one to agree.

"… At any rate let's see if we can find a place to use that card we received from Dorr." Raine had a point.

"But you know.. even assuming we can open the door and get in I don't think we are going to be able to just go in and out as we please." Genis has a point too.

"We need to be properly prepared before taking action." Even Kratos is making good points. I feel left out. Walking to the path on Neil's right we find a machine for the card, but we ran into one issue.

"How do you work this thing?" Lloyd was the one to ask this. I know this place doesn't have much technology, but all you do is punch in number and slide a card and you're in. Do they not know this?

"Lloyd, how did you get out of the base you were captured in if you don't know how to use machines?" I'm honestly curious. He turns to me and gives me a sheepish look.

"I used the sorcerer's ring. It changed into lightning and I just shot at the machines." He was rubbing the back of his head with his hand by now.

It took me one second to realize what he did. He fried most of Yuan's technology. I wasn't going to laugh, but then I imagined it. Yuan looking down at his fried tech with the expression. My eyes began to water and my sides hurt. His left eyebrow would be pulled down as the right shot up. His left eye would twitch and his mouth would be gaping like a fish. Then he would lift one hand to slowly touch the useless piece of metal. No this is too much. The silent laughter was shaking my body.

"Hey Kim are you okay?" That set me off. Laughter left my mouth like a flood. I fell to my knees holding my sides with tears running down my face.

"L-Lloyd-" Gasp. "n-not la-laughing at yo-you." Cackle. "m-made me-e think of something s-so f-funny." At this laughter left me uncontrollably and I was lying on my side in the dirt.

"Is she okay?" The voice was Neil who decided to tag along. All that he got was shrugs. Taking a deep breath and holding it I got up and dusted myself off. Clearing my throat I walked to the machine.

"What were the numbers Dorr told you?" Lloyd thought for a moment before looking at me. "." I turn to the machine and type in the numbers and slide the card.

"I'll explain it later." The door opened and we walked into the horrible ranch.

The hallway went into two directions. Walking left we enter a circular area then ran into some Desians. The group consisted of two archers and a whip person.

Colette, Lloyd and Kratos went straight towards the enemies. I stayed back to protect Genis, Raine and Neil who was giving me some weird look. Could just be imagining things. Lloyd took care of the whip person and Raine shot a photon spell at the archer Kratos was handling. I ran to Colette because that archer was too close for my liking. She did angel feathers and I ran and did a jump kick at him. Lloyd quickly ran over and slashed at him when he got back up and Kratos joined him. Needless to say it wasn't too difficult of a battle.

We kept our path and ran into another group of Desians. This one had only one archer and one whip person. Lloyd and Kratos ran forward while the rest of us stayed back. Deciding I should work on my control of mana a bit I densed the mana around archer's bow and caused it to explode leaving him empty handed and an easy target for Kratos. Then I proceeded to do the same thing to the whip. Genis, Raine, and Colette help Lloyd and Kratos by firing off different artes and castings to attack the now defenseless half-elves. Both soldiers fell quickly. When I turned around I saw Neil giving me the same look I saw earlier. Maybe I wasn't imaging things. We headed north a bit.

Somewhere down the hall Genis, Raine, and Lloyd began speaking to each other. I tried to find out what this conversation was about, but it was kind of hard when Neil was staring at me with some weird expression. I could feel my irritation start to grow so instead of confronting him so I don't draw attention, again, I walked faster so I would be next to Kratos. I could still feel his gaze on my back though. We headed back down the hall since it lead to a dead end and went down the one next to it.

This short hall leads to a square area where we met yet another Desian group. I know this is one of their bases and everything, but come on! Yuan isn't as paranoid as this and trust me that guy is paranoid about everything!

This group had two archers and a whip person. Must be how they group their people or something. I charged to the front with Lloyd and Kratos so I didn't have to deal with Neil's annoying stare. I run up and punch the aiming archer on the right while the boys go after the other two people. I swung my leg into a hard round house kick at his side breaking a few ribs. I then punched him in the throat so he would drop his bow. I sent a hard side kick into his midsection so he would stumble into the awaiting Lloyd behind him. The kid must have finished his fight quickly. The battle was quickly over once again. These people need to go to training camp or something.

"Hey Kim, how come you didn't use your weapons?" Lloyd was the one asking this.

"Cause I felt that they didn't deserve my weapons." He gave me a strange look, but shrugged it off since he saw I could still hold my own without them. What? So I love my weapons to the point some people don't deserve to touch them. I'm not crazy or anything.

We headed up the stairs and to the magitechnology that could change the function of the sorcerer's ring. This whole time I had felt Neil's stare and was becoming overly irritated and unnerved about it. The ring's new function was a radar and Lloyd looked so amazed by it. We could now see things that we wouldn't notice before.

We headed through the door on the end just to meet another group of Desians. This is getting old. Maybe we should sneak around so we aren't noticed or run or something besides fighting every single person this base holds!

This group consisted of the usual amount of archers and whip people. Lloyd and Kratos headed straight into battle while I just sat down. I'm tired of this. Relaxing my body I began some breathing exercises I remembered over the years. Breathe in and out in a two count system. Deciding I wanted some music I began humming. I hear a thump then another. Looks like two from the attacking group is down. I relaxed every muscle in my body and just sensed the mana around me. This was a technique I used when I was first learning to control the mana around me. It has been a long time since I have done it. I let a sigh pass my lips as the last of the attacking forces fell. I stood up as Kratos and Lloyd returned to the group. Then I felt it. That annoying gaze. Neil was still staring! I whirl around and growl at him softly.

"Is there an issue here?!" He became startled at my frustrated expression. The others just stopped and looked on unsurely.

"N-no." His answer was meek.

"Then stop staring! There are few people I don't mind when they stare and guess what buddy! You're not one!" He took a step back and my breathing was coming out in puffs. There went that relaxation technique I just did. Groaning I turned back to the group only to be stopped by Neil. He had grabbed my arm and I had to resist the urge to throw him in the wall next to me.

"I apologize. I just- I mean.. uh I never seen anyone like you. I didn't mean to stare." He meant to stare he just don't want to admit it. A huff passed my lips and my shoulders slumped. If it means this guy will let go of my arm! I will say its fine.

"You're good. Let go." His hand immediately removed and I saw distaste in his eyes. I can deal with distaste. I've done so for this long anyways.

After a few puzzles and new machines we find the prisoners cell area. Genis had found it first actually and alerted us by saying these words.

"..it's the captives." Colette went on to ask if we would save them even though that was our whole purpose of being here.

Neil actually decided to do something useful and said he and the Palmacosta army would take care of the captives and bring them home. After we opened all the cages, which actually makes Yuan's cells look like home, a little boy gave Lloyd another card. Apparently it was important. As the group walked out to continue on our mission Neil grabbed my wrist. This guy is pushing his luck today.

"I really am sorry and hope you may forgive me." I turned to fuss at him for grabbing me again, but the truth in his eyes stopped me. A weary sigh escaped me once again.

"It really is fine Neil. It's not like I'm not used to people staring at me and if they are looking at me with distaste its all the more common." I hadn't meant to give out that piece of truth, but it doesn't matter. Neil for once looked sad at me.

"Kim I wasn't looking at you with distaste. I was staring because I admired you. I mean you knew from the start about Dorr and never met him! Maybe perhaps one day we can be friends." I look at his boyish smile and returned a small one.

"Yes perhaps we can be friends, but for now I must be going." By the time I had finally rejoined the group they were getting impatient.

"Geez Kim you don't have to pick up a guy everywhere we go!" That little silver haired brat!

My face then began to color after I remember Kratos could tell Yuan all of this. I give him a sideways glance and to a normal person he would look indifferent if not annoyed, but what I saw was mischievous glint in his eyes. I gulped. Lloyd gave an exasperated sigh signaling it was time to keep going and for that I was glad.

After several more puzzles, seriously these people are more paranoid than Yuan, we found Chocolat! "Lloyd! Look!" Genis was pointing to where two Desians were holding Chocolat.

"Stop! Let her go!" Lloyd to be frank with you if they let her go it's probably a trap.

We enter another battle once again. This time they changed it up though! We had to fight one caster, two whips and an archer. I ran straight for the caster to interrupt the spell he was doing. He blocked my first attack; I was using Kasai by the way, with his staff. He tried to attack me, but I blocked him while letting fire seep from Kasai causing him to drop his staff. I kicked at his legs as I slashed at his chest making him fall to the ground and out. The others had apparently taken care of two of the others and were working on the third. With his back to me I ran at the third one and stabbed. He twirled around and blocked my second stab, but that caused him to leave his back open to Kratos and Lloyd who quickly finished the battle. The group walked over to Chocolat who had a surprise expression on her face.

"You came to rescue me?" Why is it so unbelievable that we rescue people?

"Yup! Did they hurt you? Are you okay?" Colette should be a nurse or something.

"Yes. I'm fine. Chosen One, everybody thank you all so much." From what I can see she doesn't even have a scratch! There went my annoying Magnius idea.

"Ah, don't mention it…" Lloyd is so awkward with compliments, but I prefer Colette to give them to him.

"There is no time to be celebrating. We still have to take care of Magnius." Kratos is right we got to get a move on.

"Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety. Our job is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape." I wonder if this is Raine's way of saying get lost to someone.

"Dorr finally mobilized his plans didn't he?" This girl has a lot to learn I see.

"Um…uh yeah." I could still hear the hint of sadness in Lloyd's voice.

"I'm not sure if it's in the control room or not, but in the back there is a platform that leads to a room with sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way." I guess Raine didn't say get lost clearly enough.

"Hm. It may be a bit dangerous but we would appreciate your help." So Raine wasn't saying get lost? I'm confused now.

"Of course. Follow me!" I feel like we are about to do a kid game of follow the leader, but this one has a deadly twist at the end. She walked straight ahead to the platform right in front of us. I resisted the urge to face palm myself.

We appeared off the transporter into the control room one by one. "So this is the control room…" Lloyd didn't look too impressed for a kid who didn't know how to deal with the machine outside.

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived." I could feel Kratos tense next to me at Magnius' voice. He didn't appreciate being called a vermin and to be truthful I was more used to dog.

"For..saken?" Uh-oh. Kratos didn't know what that meant which means something is going down in cruxis that we don't know about. Greaatt.

Magnius came down some elevator type thing on a floating chair. My eyes widen. Imagine the spinning I could do in a chair like that. Lloyd snapped me back from my fantasy.

"You got it mixed up Magnius. You're the one who that's forsaken. Your time here is up." Desians began appearing off other transporter pads in the room. My hands moved to my daggers in preparation.

"We're surrounded!…" Colette looked unsure about the battle upcoming. Magnius let out an obnoxious laugh.

"Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move." Geez hope not that'd be a little creepy.

"And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape too." An image popped up on one of the monitors showing Neil and the others becoming trapped.

"How did Neil get in there?" Colette has never seen a monitor before apparently.

"That's a projector. A product of magitechnology." Kratos you're giving away too many secrets. Raine then began explaining what it was and I was becoming bored again.

"Oh no! They're trapped!" Genis was worrying now, but I could tell worse was to come. Magnius began laughing again. It's like nails on a chalk board!

"A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!" Wow. Not the first time I've heard that and proved someone wrong. Lloyd looked at Magnius determined.

"How so?! We can rescue everyone after we are done with you!" I looked over worriedly at the screen.

"Big words from someone whose futile actions caused a disaster at Iselia!" Magnius was baiting Lloyd. Lloyd hung his head.

"Th-that was…" Magnius eyes sparkled with delight.

"I know how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch I'll unleash their exshperes and turn them into monsters!" He was having fun with his twisted game.

"No! Stop!" Lloyd's voice grew louder.

"Come on now.. I'll be happy to turn them into monsters just like that old lady you killed.. Just like Marble!" He then laughed like the maniac he was. I snarled at him only to cause him to laugh at me more.

"Marble! You don't mean…" No this was Chocolat's grandmother.

"Oh but I do little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch where she was killed by Lloyd! I heard she met a pitiful end!" Magnius was enjoying himself too much!

"Wait it wasn't like that! Lloyd was trying to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and-" Genis was facing Chocolat while he was defending Lloyd. Her face however said it all. She despised us now.

"Lloyd killed her." Magnius did this to fuel her hatred.

"No…" The girl backed away to a group of Desians that had surrounded us earlier.

"Chocolat!" Colette started to move to her, but I had stopped her. "Leave me alone! I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderer! I'd rather die!" The child was stupid! True I do not like the situation, but it is better to come with us than go to the Desians!

"You mustn't say things like that! Don't throw your life away!" Colette was still reasoning with her, but she stayed still.

"…Dorr will save me. Leave me alone!" She had bought the lies and now she will pay with her life. "You idiotic child." Her eyes met my cool stare with defiance. "

So be it girl. Wait for your precious Dorr, but the day you realize what you have done is the day you will wish you hadn't been so foolish and naïve." She was shocked by my cold words. I couldn't have care less. Another annoying laugh entered the air.

"Right. Dorr. Huh. Well whatever. Take her away!" Chcoclat left with a few of the Desians and I turned my cold stare to Magnius.

"Stop!" Lloyd it is too late. After he said this a group from the Desians came forward to fight us.

I pulled Kasai and Kurai forming them into an x-block. This group was just about the same type of people that we fought earlier. A caster, whips, archer, etc. I ran to a whip person who had snapped their whip at me. I'm not in much of a friendly mood. The pull the whip in front of them to block me, but I just slice it in half with Kasai. Following the slice from Kasai was a slash of darkness from Kurai.

Spinning I hit the half-elf in the chest with a back kick and threw a spare dagger I had in my boot, found it somewhere in here, at him efficiently ending the small battle. Lloyd had already taken care of the other whip person and was working on stopping the caster while Kratos was dealing with the archer. Seems like we were all ill. I ran to the archer who shot an arrow that missed Kratos and almost hit me, but Colette beat me to him and did angel feathers ending that battle. All that was left was the caster. I turned in time to see a fireball being blasted at the said caster and he fell to the ground. Lloyd ran to pick up something one of the Desians had dropped and I tuned out Magnius fussing out his guards.

After Magnius finished his tantrum he flew his chair over to the side and got off. I would totally steal that and starting spinning around and around and around in it.

"Fine. I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!" With this Magnius charged as did we. A smirk was on my face when the fighting commenced.

Magnius choice of weapon was an axe taller than he was. Not the first choice I would have. I mean can't that thing get in the way of, well, everything? Feeling the air around Magnius charge I went straight for him instead of the weak guards the others headed for. I was too late though since Magnius had casted eruption, but he has terrible aim because he missed everybody.

"Magnius!" I roared at him to catch his attention so he wouldn't head off to the others while they fought the Desians he had with him.

"So you are the one…" He had whispered this not meaning me to hear, but my ears had caught it anyways. Growling I jumped and brought both daggers down to stab from the air, but he blocked with that huge axe. Hearing the fall of one of his guards I smirked as I danced away from him.

"Looks like your guards need training." He looked enraged by my statement and charge at me. Well, it kept him from charging another mana attack though probably not the smartest idea. I jump to the side barely missed the gigantic blade that would cut me in half.

"Why do you have an axe so big?" It was an honest question yet fire head over here just swung at me again. I managed to dodge the blade, but got hit with the bar when I jumped in. Another not smart idea or as Yuan would say a Kim idea. Can't you just feel the love between us? Dodging by jumping around vaguely made me feel like a giant bunny. A grin etched over Magnius' face and I narrowed my eyes dropping the smirk I had been showing.

"You know doggy I may just keep you alive while the others die and see what you can do." I didn't like the look he was giving me, but a thump on the ground caused me to grin again.

"Red, love to break it to you, but you is the one who isn't going to survive." He sneered and swung his axe horizontally forcing me to jump straight up in the air, but what he didn't see was Lloyd and Kratos coming from behind and slices his back. Hissing in pain he turned towards them opening his back to me.

Sprinting forward I dug both daggers into his back and pulled them out when he started to spin back around. Genis then threw several fireballs at him while Raine had casted photon which would encase Magnius into a ball of light that caused severe pain. Breathing heavily Magnius turned towards me and sliced outward. Not moving quickly enough his axe caught my arm leaving a big gash. Blood flowed down my arm and towards Kurai which wouldn't be good so without thinking I threw Kurai straight at Magnius hitting him in the arm. As he went to pull it out Lloyd slashed from behind as Colette slashed from the front. Magnius fell to the ground. Colette walked over to me returning Kurai as Raine healed the gash on my arm. I mumbled a quick thanks, but movement caught my eye. Magnius raised himself to one knee holding the arm that Kurai was embedded in.

"Ugh. How?! How could a superior half-elf like me…" Kratos cut him off finally too annoyed with Magnius.

"It is because you are a fool Magnius. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen." This was a message to Magnius from cruxis.

"…What?!" Magnius was genuinely surprised.

"That's right! Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!" She doesn't exactly have to regenerate the world Lloyd.

"So..you're..Then.. I was deceived…" As Magnius said this he was looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was a warning. With that Magnius fell.

Raine went to the computers and began hitting buttons. I walked over and looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Apparently bringing the projector back up.

"Lloyd!" Genis was trying to get his attention to show him what was on the projector. Chocolat was being taken away from the ranch by the Desians she walked to. At least she was still alive, but it didn't help Lloyd's frustration. Pressing the code to what seemed like an unlocking mechanism Raine then turned to the group.

"This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape." That was good news, but I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"What about the exspheres implanted in them? Without key crests it's only a matter of time before they go out of control." I forgot about that!

Yuan would be fussing me out so much for forgetting something as big as the exshperes that could potentially turn someone into a monster. My trip in imagination land caused me to miss some of the conversation again. I'm guessing the conversation went along the lines of Genis asking to take them off, Kratos explaining it was dangerous and only a dwarf had such skill, and Colette or Lloyd saying Dirk could do it. I tuned back in when Raine spoke.

"…We can work out the details later. Right now, I'm going to program this place to self-destruct. Ready?" Wow. It's been a long time since I've done something similar to this. The kids looked startled by this while Kratos was impassive as ever and I deny anyone saying I looked excited.

"Are you serious?!" Lloyd was asking this.

"I hope she is. This place needs to go." They still looked too surprised to comprehend what I said. Raine just sent me a small smile.

"Raine if you do that—" Genis wasn't sure about destroying the base because of the half-elves inside.

"At the very least we will deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region. If we are going to strike them it should be thorough and decisive." I was nodding my head along to this. Genis however was still unsure.

"Raine.." She looked him dead in the eye.

"Remember Genis. We're not like them. We're different." He looked at me and I nodded. Raine punched in the code and a red light and loud sound began to blare. My ears fell back against my head. I don't like this sounddd. "I've set the self-destruct time for ten minutes. Let's hurry and evacuate." As we all ran out I barely heard what sounded like Magnius and someone talking.

"I must inform Forcystus…while I can…" A voice even more annoying than Magnius spoke.

"I have a slight problem with you contacting Lord Forcystus. He'd realize what I'm trying to do." It wasn't long before Magnius response. How is he still alive anyways?

"Rodyle! You….you deceived me! There was no order to eliminate the Chosen was there?!" A laugh sounded sending shivers down my spine. "Collecting gald for me, attempting to eliminate the Chosen for me…you've been quite useful to me Magnius! Farewell! I hope you enjoy the afterlife!" I couldn't hear any more after that. So, there is a traitor running around that I don't know about. I should stay on my guard more so than before.

Making it outside was simple enough since most of the Desians started running at the red light and blaring horn. Neil was standing at the door of the ranch when we came out.

"What happened to the captives?" Lloyd's question was rushed, but we need to get away from the ranch it's about to explode!

"We've moved them all to Palmacosta." He was completely relaxed while adrenaline was making every nerve go haywire in me.

"Then Neil get out of here too! Hurry!" Genis was trying to tell him to run, but the idiot just stood there confused. They all started running past him and he stood there!

"What?" Neil was not getting it at the moment. Colette stopped right in front of him.

"It's going to explode!" She kept standing waiting for Neil to move and he wasn't.

"Colette go! I'll make sure Neil gets away." She started to run and I grabbed Neil's arm pulling him after me while I sprinted from the ranch.

I felt the heat on my back and heard the sound of the explosion erupting in my ears causing them to ring. Finally pulling Neil to the rest of the group I saw the smoke rising up into the sky signifying what we had done. Neil turned towards me and started to say something, but I'm guessing my overly excited expression stopped him.

"I thought I was going to die.." Lloyd looked winded. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet. That was so exciting! Last time I did that was with Kratos when we broke a girl out of a ranch! That explosion was small and you couldn't see the smoke coming from the ranch either so this one is even better!

"I'm glad everyone is all right." As she was saying this she gave me a curious look.

"Ah…what about Chocolat?" Neil was still jumpy from the explosion.

"I think she was taken to another location." Raine gave the simplest answer I suppose.

"I see…" Neil's voice came out kind of breathy and gave me a strange look.

"If she is all right she can still be rescued." Very true words Kratos my friend!

"Ah yes if you learn of Chocolat's location let us know immediately. Even Dorr really wanted to save her." Neil stared as I was hoping from one foot to the other. What I had a lot of adrenaline to burn and it's better to do it this way then run off into a random group of monsters and fight them! I would know. I've done it.

"Right. I swear we will find her." Lloyd said this so I guess the group has a side quest we get to do now.

"Also the captives have something called exshperes embedded in them." Genis started the sentence and Lloyd finished it out.

"It's dangerous to leave them as they are now. You need to send a letter in my name to a dwarf named Dirk who lives in Iselia. I'm sure he will help you get them removed." Poor Dirk how much work do you have to do for Lloyd anyways?

"Dirk in Iselia. I understand. Then I shall go back to the city. Please stop by Palmacosta and visit us again any time." Do you Neil do you really? By this point some of the adrenaline has worn off, but my huge smile has not. As we began to leave Neil grabbed my wrist, which he needs to stop doing, and looked at me.

"Thanks." He then started to walk away before pulling my hand against his lips.

What is with these men in Palmacosta and kissing hands?! When he was out of view I started rubbing my hand against my clothes vigorously. Genis began laughing, Colette and Lloyd had confused expressions, Raine looked amused, and Kratos looked indifferent yet I had the strangest feeling he was going to tell a certain blueberry about this.

As we walked away overheard Lloyd, Raine, Kratos, and Colette speaking about Magnius sounding strange. I agree it was strange, but wasn't the whole thing strange? Him saying Colette is forsaken and all that. I can muse on this later at the moment I get to fantasize about being on a ship again! Dreaming about the salty air flowing through my hair with the wind tickling my ears and having Raine in the background looking completely green just makes me giddy! Wait. Kimiori Spirit does not do giddy. She is fierce enemy to all that opposes. What happened to me?! Being depressed as I was I didn't notice we were already at Thoda Island until I smelt the horrid fish.

Lloyd turned to face me when he noticed my green skin. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the first building near us with the group following us. It so happened to be that this building is where you buy for the trip to Thoda geyser. I barely heard the woman saying it would be 200 gald for the trip. I was concentrating on keeping my meals in my stomach because I actually liked them. Lloyd paid for the trip and we headed to the docks. The wind changed direction clearing the fishy smell and my thoughts. Taking a deep breath I noticed a lack of something. Where were the ships? These are washtubs! Well it wasn't the sailing I was imagining, but it gets me away from the fishy odor overpowering my nose I'll take it! I was walking towards the closest washtub when I heard Lloyd speak.

"It's a…washtub?" He looked confused.

"Yep. It's a washtub…" Genis was stating the fact here, but in all honesty he was probably confirming what he thought he was seeing.

"Washtubs hmm…" I didn't really expect Kratos to speak, but when he did he looked as if he was remembering something they did before I joined the group.

Wonder if I can get him to tell me what he is thinking over. What if it's an embarrassing story about Yuan? I could use one of those. He has so many on me. Colette's enthusiasm brought me out of my thoughts.

"Wow! This looks like it'll be fun!" I glanced at the one party who hadn't spoken which was Raine. She looks as green as I did with the fish smell.

"I..I'm going to wait here. You guys go on ahead without me." I hope she knows that will not happen.

"What's wrong Professor Sage?" Has he not noticed Raine gets like this every time we sail? She probably doesn't like the water.

"N..nothing. I'm not getting in that thing." I walked over to her from my spot beside the washtub I was getting in and hooked my arm with hers. She didn't even give me a glance. I would pout if I didn't sense the fear coming off of her.

"It looks fun. Come on let's get in!" Colette really wants to ride the ocean blue in a washtub. Genis walks over to us and grab his sister's other arm that I haven't claimed.

"Yeah Raine!" As he said this he began tugging her to the washtub, but she tugged back so I was staying in one spot.

"…Ahh!" Raine finally showed her fear when Genis began tugging harder forcing her to the water.

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions. Even Kratos! I started laughing as the just stared, but Kratos in shock is really funny! Raine hung her head and I clung to her arm as I laughed.

"Y..your expressions…so..funny!" I finally managed to say this so Raine knew I wasn't laughing at her though I don't quite get her fear of water, but I guess everyone has their own fear some just weirder than others. Lloyd recovered first and responded.

"…Ahh?" He mimicked Raine's cry. Turning around a second then looking back Lloyd seemed to realize something.

"Professor Sage..are you… afraid of the water or something?" I nodded to Lloyd when Raine wasn't looking at me.

"I…I was just starting to say 'Ahh this should be fun!'" She walked forward with my still hanging to her arm.

"Raine I'll ride with you okay?" I whispered low enough that no one would hear me, but her. She returned with the smallest of nods. We jumped into the washtub I was at earlier.

"Well are we going or not?" My impatient bark brought Lloyd back from his thoughts for once!

"Um..sure." He didn't seem too convinced about Raine, but we had already shoved off the dock and rowing towards the geyser. I barely heard Kratos.

"…Heh." That almost sounds like he is covering a laugh. Should really ask him who was so afraid of water next time I remember.

I ended up being the one who had to row the washtub to the geyser because Raine was in the back looking green. Funny how similar this is to my day dream from earlier. Either way we arrived at Thoda Geyser without a single scratch! That says something because I cannot steer to save my life! Or Yuan's for that matter. I jumped out onto the dock as I waited for the others to arrive which wasn't long. The others climbed out, but Raine stayed in the washtub even though we arrived first.

"We've…finally…arrived…" I frowned at her. My rowing wasn't that bad.

"That was fun wasn't it Lloyd?!" Colette seemed happier than ever and when Lloyd grinned back at her she blushed. I'm so right about them liking each other I just need to ask Lloyd and I can put phase two into action.

"Sea water came in and I thought I was going to sink!" Genis if you don't stop I'm going to start calling you a drama queen. Or Princess since I know some worse than him.

"Here Professor." Lloyd offered a hand to Raine to help her out. Such a gentleman Lloyd! Now all I have to do is get you to act like that to Colette! Even though you already do…this isn't fool proof okay?

"Ah right. Thank you." Lloyd lifted Raine to the deck and she swayed uncertainly for a second before finding her land legs again. Land lubbers got to love them!

"…That was a rare experience." I have to agree with Kratos. Usually I ride boats not washtubs. I prefer boats. Walking up the path up the hill we reached the geyser.

"Wow!" Lloyd looked entertained by it. Well, almost everything can entertain that kid so I guess I get it.

Genis started to get all educational, but I tuned him out by humming a familiar tune taught to me by a friend who lived near here. This caused me to get left behind. I have such loving friends. I found them by the geyser when Genis froze the very top with ice and Lloyd leaping to certain spots to reach the statue that I just took notice of. I'm so observant. When Lloyd came back with the statue he didn't look any worse for wear so I figure everything went fine. Colette complimented him as usual and Lloyd blushed. Such cuteness I could throw flowers around them. Lloyd seemed to notice a post behind the billboard in beside us and walked around. We followed like the good little sheep we are.

"Hey isn't that a whatchamacallit stone?" Peering around him I saw he was right.

We were already at the next seal and I haven't done a thing to convince them to stop world regeneration! I could feel the sweat going down my face and neck and my heart beat speed. My breaths became shallow and my irises pinpointed. I was panicking. I was going to go into a full blown panic attack if I didn't hear a familiar tune in the air. It was the song I was humming earlier. My heart slowed and my breathing eased back into its normal pattern. She was calming me as she always did even when I did wrong she calmed me like a mother would her panicked child. My ears flatten against my skull and my mouth pointed down.

"An oracle stone." Kratos was basically telling them this was the next seal.

"That must be why it looked so familiar!" Colette had saw this earlier when I wasn't paying attention. Had I been paying attention I could have stood in front of them. They never would have saw it and it would have taken that much longer to find the next seal giving me that much longer to convince them to stop world regeneration. I wanted to hyperventilate.

"So this is the seal of water!" Raine seemed enthusiastic about a new archeological discovery. My shoulders just slumped from their invisible weight. What have I done? This is why Yuan and others always told me to pay more attention! I should have listened!

"Aww.. that sucks I didn't even need to get the Spiritua Statue." Lloyd your irritation would work better if you didn't sound so happy about jumping over a geyser. I should have listened to Yuan he was right. Who am I kidding he usually is and I usually mess things up so someone else cleans it up. What am I even doing?

"Cheer up Lloyd! Just think of it as giving you the opportunity to have fun riding in the washtubs." Hearing Colette made me stop my mental beating of myself to question her logic in that. How is that a reason… just what does Colette think about?

"…Yeah I guess but…" Lloyd then gave me a look till Genis called him.

"Lloyd! Let's hurry on inside. Come on Colette!" "Okay then I'll try putting my hand on the stone. Here we go!"

A cave opened and a mana bridge was formed to it. Looks like we are heading in, but I just stood where I was at. Kratos glanced in my direction as well giving me a look that said get-moving-now. This made me run after the group making a renewal promise to stop this and protect those kids.

As we were about to go into the water seal I felt a familiar presence. It was the spirit with the ninja chick. If he is here.. that means the ninja is here also! I turned my body around seeing the girl in purple running to where we were standing. I was preparing for a fight when Noishe came out of nowhere and stood in between the group and her growling. Noishe hasn't growled in like 18 years! Or however old Lloyd is. The girl had backed up and the group was almost in the cave when she called out something.

"Corrine!" A little summon spirit then appeared. It looked like a small fox, but in different colors and with more tails. My purple eyes widen when I realized this was the one I talked to earlier. Noishe was still standing his ground even at the sight of the summon spirit. He must really love these people. Next thing I know the mana bridge began to weaken and I had to sprint to the top and in the cave before it disappeared. I gained a glance at the girl as she watched the bridge disappear.

As my feet entered the cave I heard her speak. "Grr.. I'll get you next time!" Following that was Noishe's howl. I was going to listen more, but I ran into Kratos' back as he stopped after hearing Noishe howl.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd was obviously giving the question to the both of us, but I let Kratos answer.

"….it looks like that girl didn't make it inside." Lloyd looked at me in question, but I shook my head. Kratos wasn't speaking of me though I bet he wishes I didn't come with.

"What girl?" Lloyd obviously didn't see the ninja. "The assassin. The one after the Chosen." Kratos was answering, but not like how I wanted.

"Sheena." I supplied. Hey I remembered someone's name that I'm not travelling with! Lloyd became defensive though I don't see why Sheena didn't get in here.

"She followed us?!" Well what did you think she'd do Lloyd?

"You didn't notice?" Kratos voicing both of our disbelief and frustration. Lloyd began to sweat thinking for an excuse that I'm about to hear in 3…2…1…

"I..I was busy thinking and stuff." What'd I say? Kratos seemed to be more ill about this than me though.

"Never let your guard down ever. Assuming you want to survive." Though I can see where he was coming from Kratos did say it a bit harshly.

"Oh yes of course because you're SOOOO perfect. You'd never mess up." I could feel Kratos tense at Lloyd's words and placed my arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Even I make mistakes. I made a terrible one…" The last part was whispered, but I still heard it. My ears hung even more. I didn't want to be here in the first place and now this. Lloyd looked confused from not really hearing or understanding the last part.

"What?" Lloyd he will not answer.

"Nothing. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me." I could just feel the pain radiating from Kratos.

Lloyd you make me ill sometimes! I know he isn't the nicest person, but what you said was uncalled for! You are the one who needs to apologize so I can stop this train wreck that was created and you can live your life with Colette! Kratos began to walk away making me release him and stumble since I was leaning on him.

"What? Forgive you? You don't make any sense sometimes." My temper getting the best of me caused me to hit Lloyd gently on the back of the head and walk to the front of the group with the others. I was ill.

 _'_ _Tsk. Child you know better than to do that.'_ A musical calm voice floated around me. My temper lifting a bit with my ears perking in happiness.

' _Undine!'_ Her musical laughter sounded like raindrops.

' _I take it you are happy to see me child, but I am disappointed in you.'_ We were dodging monsters in the temple so I didn't have to pay too much attention, but I did notice Genis, Lloyd and Kratos speak to one another. A sigh passed my lips.

' _I'm sorry Undine. You are right I need to keep my temper in check.'_ I could feel her motherly smile.

' _All is forgiven child. However, I do have a question for you. Why were you so panicked outside my cave? I do not like it when you are not feeling yourself.'_ Undine has this motherly side to her and ever since I have spoken to her she pictures me as her own in a way. It's probably because I love the sea so much.

' _This journey, I don't want them to suffer. It is time this has come to an end and I plan to make it happen, but I haven't done a thing to convince them to stop.'_ I'm not sure if it makes sense to her, but I'm sure Undine would understand.

' _I understand child, but what would happen next if you do convince them to stop? Another group would come along. Child you need to go to the source and stop this if you want it to end. Do what must be done. Do what others have not.'_

Undine always thought so far ahead unlike me. However I had to abruptly stop the conversation because we ran in to a group of monster. We were doing so well until the bottom of the second stair way!

The group of monsters consisted of starfish. Their fishy smell overpowered my nose and I wanted to gag my stomach's contents out and possibly my stomach too. Moving to where Genis and Raine are I held my nose.

"I…ugh.. I'm going to stay back here… yughh.."

Raine and Genis moved in front to guard me as I sat down holding my nose with and waving the air around me with the other.

"Why do you have to have such fishy smelling friends Undine." I didn't really mean to groan this out loud, but I could feel Undine's musical laughter surrounded me. Looking up I noticed that there was only one starfish left so I let go my nose as Lloyd stabbed the last starfish. Taking a deep breath I moved around to the rest of the group. We began walking once again through the seal.

As we entered another room Lloyd, Kratos, Raine, and Colette began talking about the tower of salvation. I believe my best bet is to stay out of this one. Moving over to Genis who was leading the group I bumped into this should. He gave me a look them bumped me back when I turned my head. Smiling I shifted my weight so my hip would hit him in the arm. He moved his shoulder to hit me in the arm. We continued our bumping war till I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning my face I met an annoyed Kratos. Yikes! Stepping away from Genis who sneakily moved his leg out to hit mine I got away from Kratos while sending a I'll-get-you-later look to Genis who was grinning from ear to ear at me.

After walking around a bit we ran into another group of monsters, but truthfully I didn't feel like messing with them. It was a starfish, seahorse, and a giant jellyfish I think. Either way before anyone moved I grabbed both daggers throwing one at the the starfish and the other at the seahorse giving instant kills. Pulling Masayoshi Raito out I slice the giant jelly fish in two with the heated blade. As I was cleaning the blade and picking up my daggers I noticed the looks I was receiving. Kratos was indifferent yet I saw the respect in his eyes, Lloyd Colette Genis were all surprised, and Raine was giving me something akin to suspicion. Can't win them all over I guess. Heading down the stairs and towards the next room was the only thing we could do.

As we were doing this I felt a slimy thing wrapping itself on my leg. "Yipes!" Moving my leg quickly and running I went in the next room away from the fish trying to wrap itself on my. The others found me pushing a block towards the door we just walked through.

"Don't say a word." I couldn't look at them because a giant block was in my way. Finally stopping the block I looked expectedly at the group. We headed back through the door we just came out of and barely dodged a group of monsters standing there to ambush us. I just know they were going to ambush us. While I was imagining ninja monsters I realized I had left Undine hanging a while back.

' _So sorry Undine! I completely forgot we were talking.'_ She laughed at my panicked apology.

' _Child you were busy. I don't expect you to be able to talk the whole time you are here. Especially with these monster ruining my place.'_ I could sense her annoyance and she is the one person I would never annoy. It's too scary. Basically take a mad Kratos and Yuan and add an enraged Lloyd and you get an ill Undine.

We finally made it back to the main room which was just the middle of the cave to the pedestal thing that changes the function of the sorcerer's ring. They should just make it where it changes on its own in my opinion. Water now shot out of the ring. What could I do with something like that? I could practically feel the light bulb go off over my head. I should get Yuan here and spray him with the water that comes out the ring. I could feel the laughter of Undine at my idea.

' _I'm not sure your love would appreciate that my child.'_ My cheeks began to color at her calling Yuan my love.

' _He's not m..my l-love. You've gone crazy Undine. Plus he probably doesn't even care for me like that.'_ Undine paused for a moment.

' _Child do you really believe what you say?'_ I didn't answer. I was too scared to. ' _I cannot answer for his feelings, but if he was half the half-elf he was he would care for my precious Kimiori like I do.'_ Her motherly words brought a smile to my face.

 _'_ _Thanks Undine. I'll speak to you later.'_

We had dodged around the monsters as we completed the water puzzles. These puzzles were basically spraying water into a jar walking down half the temple to spray water in another jar to make it balance. Once we were back to the first jar we headed all the way to the left towards the transporter pad. We all walked onto the pad and I felt dread wrap around me. I have to deal with Remiel again! We arrived to the altar one at a time Lloyd being first.

"This place is all dark and humid. Let's hurry up and get out of here." This was Lloyd as usual.

"…We must release the seal first." Kratos was keeping to the order he was given apparently.

"Or we could fight Yggdrasil and reunite the worlds that never should have been split in the first place war or not." My voice was quiet enough so only Kratos heard. It helps that he was next to me too.

"I know that." I giggled at how Lloyd sounded annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

The mana began to pour in which stopped my giggling. It was happening again. Undine's mana was heading to the altar, but it wasn't Undine doing it. Tensing my body I reached for Masayoshi Raito since Kasai would be useless in this battle.

"I feel…mana welling up… It's the same as the Seal of Fire." So Genis felt it too. Makes sense because he is a half-elf he could feel the movement of mana since he uses magic. Kratos spared me a look before the mana condensed and three forms were there.

It was Adulocia and Amphitra. There were two Amphitra I think. They are half fish half warrior, but Adulocia is like twice the size of Amphitra and it is probably their leader or something. Lloyd went to attack one of the Amphitra calling the others to help.

I started to head towards them, but Adulocia was charging an attack and from the feel of it it's probably spread. Spread it a water based attack that in one area a wave will appear shooting upwards. It's meant to drown the enemy. The group finishes one of the Amphitra, but I was too late to attack Adulocia to stop it from releasing spread. It managed to hit Raine, but once it was gone she got her soaking body up and casted a first aid for herself.

Running over I unleashed Masayoshi Raito slashing at Adulocia's body. It cried out in anger that I dare attacked it and I'm sure other Amphitra would have come to attack me if Lloyd and the others weren't attacking it senseless. Adulocia swiped at me and I dodged by jumping back. It has shark for hands! How did I miss that earlier? It swiped again and I barely missed the razor teeth of the shark. Adulocia managed to cast a few more spreads hitting random people in the group including Kratos. When he came out he looked like a soaked cat. Ill and ready to kill anyone who just gave him a bath. Masayoshi Raito began humming asking for its power to be released. I swung it in an upward arc letting out a strike of white light hit Adulocia. This injured the monster as it cried in anger and pain.

Lloyd began attacking Adulocia meaning the last Amphitra is gone. Adulocia didn't appreciate this since it attacked Lloyd with its tail. He barely put up a clumsy guard to defend himself from the attack. As it did this I slashed at its back as Kratos took a side. Adulocia began howling in pain. It became dazed after Lloyd slashed it. Everyone then concentrated their attacks on him making it weaker and eventually falling to the ground.

When it rose again Raine did photon as I shot another strike of light from my blade. Kratos did thunder blade, it is a lightning blade falling on the enemy, Lloyd did an arte and Colette did her angel feathers. It fell into another daze and we began slashing at any part we could reach. It no longer attacked back, but just took the damage we were giving it. The beast should fall soon. That didn't stop the monster from casting an aqua lazer which hit Kratos. As he stumbled back I stabbed the monster and drew my blade out leaving a deep gash as the others continued their attacks. The final hit seemed to come from Lloyd or Colette. The monster fell into ashes.

I cleaned Masayoshi Raito with a cloth and sheath my blade then I proceeded to draw out Kurai. I will hit Remiel at least once. Steam released around the altar and water jets shot up. I then felt Undine's familiar mana as I saw her blue orb form. I gave the slightest nod to her. Hearing a voice I readied Kurai.

"Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar." My grip around my dagger tightened.

"..Yes!" I almost reached out to grab Colette to stop her from going to the altar. As she went and did her prayers I noticed Kratos glance at me. Colette's wings appeared and she floated in the air. A light shown and Undine's mana dispersed. A golden orb floated down and I prepared to throw Kurai as Remiel appeared. However, it seems Kratos had other plans.

He grabbed my hand before I could throw my dagger and took it out my hand and placed it in its sheath he then wrapped one arm around my waist and arms trapping me while placing one hand over my mouth forcing my head and body back against him so I couldn't move. My purple eyes burned with rage.

"You have done well Chosen One Colette. The second seal is released." Remiel's voice sounded like honey dripping yet all I heard were his lies whispering about.

"Thank you Father." Colette didn't even sound like she believed what she was saying! I struggled against the hold I was in causing Kratos to tighten his grip on my.

"Spirit it would be wise for you to stay still." Kratos' voice whispered low in my ear in frustration. He was serious, but so was I.

"…Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby grant you additional angelic power." I growled, but it was muffled by Kratos so I took to giving Remiel the coldest glare filled with rage. Seeing his shoulders stiffen let me know he could feel it even though he refused to look at me.

"…Ah..Father?.." Colette was unsure of this so stop! Mana then flew into her body.

"The next seal lies far north in a place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers in that altar in that distant land." Such cryptic answers you give Remiel.

"Father? Have I done something to displease you?" So Colette noticed Remiel's tenseness. I could feel my mouth turn up even though no one saw it, but I was still glaring at him.

"…it matters not. All that is needed is for you to become an angel. I will be waiting at the next seal for you Colette….my daughter. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me.." I tried snarling at Remiel, but it was still muffled by Kratos. As Remiel disappeared Kratos let me go. I turned to face him and glared then turned my back to him. I was not happy with the purple swordsman.

"What's up with him? He always talks like he is so important." I snorted angrily at Genis' comment.

"Apologize to Colette!" Raine was not happy with how Genis said it even though it's true. She looked at me, but my mood apparently looked bad enough that she didn't push me to do a thing. She slapped Genis when he hadn't said anything.

"It's alright. Father… Remiel really does sound like that." Colette seemed so down with her head hanging. I walked up to her and held her in my arms placing my chin on her bowed head.

"Well, shall we get going to the next seal?.. Although he was confusing as usual." Lloyd wasn't sure what to do, but I don't blame him.

"Stop complaining…. Let's get moving." Kratos sounded irritated, but I didn't care. I let go of Colette and looked at him with glaring purple eyes. We headed out the altar room via transporter and headed towards the exit of the cave. A tension filled bubble surrounded the group.

After managing to get to the exit and not running into any monsters we walked down the mana bridge that appeared once again. As we were walking Colette seemed to trip. In all my bad temper I forgot she would be sick once again. With this I felt the oppressing feeling of guilt wash over me. Gah! I'm so selfish sometimes! Lloyd ran up to Colette.

"Professor Sage! Colette's sick again!" He was worried. Genis ran back to us as Raine walked up.

"Oh no! We must let her rest immediately." As Raine spoke Kratos and I walked forward.

"Time to set up camp then." Sighing I help Kratos get the supplies out of the bags.

"Yes..but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being I'm going to call this phenomenon Angel Toxicosis." As Raine said this frustration built in my system. I looked at my frozen hands and threw down what I was holding.

"Colette are you okay? Does it hurt?" Genis' voice was small.

"I'm fine. It'll go away soon… I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Why does Colette have to apologize! She did nothing wrong!

"Okay that's enough! You're not allowed to apologize anymore. Okay?" Lloyd was tired of the apologies as well it seems.

"Hehehe…I'm sorry." A small smile graced my lips as Colette apologized again and Lloyd got an exasperated expression.

The fire cackled and Genis and Raine were already asleep. Lloyd was too till he awoke looking for Colette. Colette was standing on a hill near us. He walked over to her.

"Colette you're still up?" She turned to face him.

"Hehe.. I couldn't sleep." She walked down the hill towards him.

"You may feel better now, but you still need to rest." Lloyd was only concerned, but he didn't realize what was going on. Colette couldn't sleep like she actually could not sleep.

"I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry." My ears twitched at her words.

"But still…" Lloyd wasn't convinced. "Kratos and Kim are still awake too. See?" She pointed over to us and I just stared at them my ears moving around detecting every sound around us.

"That's because they volunteered to be the night watch. You still need your rest." What Lloyd said was true. Kratos volunteered because he too couldn't sleep and I didn't want to in case I dreamed again.

"..Okay." I smiled at Colette sounding like a little kid being admonished gently by their parent.

"Okay. Good night." With that Lloyd left to lie down and go back to sleep.

"Goodnight.." Colette's voice was soft. She then whispered, "Please dream some good dreams for me Lloyd." I nudged Kratos and he gave me a wary look.

"I'm sorry for how I acted." He looked surprised and started to say something, but I cut him off. "By the way don't you think they are a cute couple." He stared at me for a moment then went back to watching the night. That tension bubble that was hanging over the group finally disappeared and I'm glad.

After everyone awoke and got ready we headed back to the dock with the washtubs. Lloyd went first looking unsure.

"Ready to go back?" This was Genis making sure we were heading back now.

"Yeah." Lloyd still seems to contemplate something.

"We have to ride in those things again don't we?" I nodded to Raine. Once we reached the other dock at Thoda Island I turned towards the group.

"By the way where are we headed?" Lloyd looked over at me.

"Probably to the old guy." The group began to walk off.

"WHAT?!" Why do we have to head there he is creepy! I ran after them. "Is that where we are headed? Come on guys answer me! Tell me we aren't going there?"

Looking around I noticed the amused faces and one passive at my actions then grinned myself. Even if I have to take Yggdrasil on myself to protect them I will because this group is under Kim's protection now and no one messes with Kimiori Spirit! Unless you're a blueberry of course.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I did warn you the chapters will only get longer though! If you want to say anything or have any suggestions let me know! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters etc etc..

 _'words words words'_ speaking to summon spirits

After a few rounds of killer lady bugs we were back at the dreaded place, the Peak. "Do we have to meet that old guy again? He's creepy! Weren't you creeped out by him Colette?" Her conflicted expression told me she wanted to side with me because I was her friend, but the journey was too important for that. "Fine I'll go in, but if that guy lays a hand on me I can cut off the offending body part!" A weary sigh parted from everyone's lips since this was about the third time we had this conversation.

"Finee… Just let's go so we can continue the journey." A weary Lloyd finally broke down. We walked in the shop of the creepy man and I hid behind Kratos in the back. Luckily the guy hadn't noticed me yet.

"Oh! This indeed is the Spiritua Statue! Give it to me!" He started to reach for the statue Colette was holding, but Lloyd stepped in front of her.

"In exchange for the book of regeneration." Lloyd's voice was firm and had a certain edge to it.

"I know. I know. Just be sure you remember I'm only letting you look at it." I'm glad his other conditions were forgotten by his excitement of the statue. Lloyd took the statue from Colette and walked toward the guy to hand it to him. "Ah wonderful! Now you may look at the book of regeneration as much as you like." Finally good news from this guy!

"Alright!" Genis was excited about this as well.

"Let's start reading it right away." Raine seemed a little too enthusiastic if you ask me, but she hid it well. Raine and Colette walked forward to read the book. I kept my spot behind Kratos though everyone turned to face the two girls. "Hmm. It's written in a very old style." It was probably angelic Raine.

"What does it say?" Lloyd was curious. Now, usually I would've responded with a smart comment like words, but I don't want to draw attention to myself.

"There's quite a lot of text. Colette please read aloud all the parts that concern the seals." If she starts reading all this I'm going to fall asleep. I lean against Kratos as Colette began reading the locations of the seals.

A yawn escapes me before I could stop it. I suddenly got an eerie feeling as if someone was staring at me. The old guy was staring at me, particularly my ears. Kratos shifted alerting me that Colette was done and they were discussing the text. The issue with their discussion is that as soon as it caught my attention it lost it. All I caught out of it was that we were headed to Asgard. Apparently they were thanking the old guy because he was actually talking now. "Come back whenever you like if you want to look at it again." Huh? The old guy was actually being nice.

We headed out since there was nothing else we could do in the shop. Genis, Colette, and Kratos began speaking about the angelic language, but that didn't hold my interest either. Instead I headed to where Lloyd was standing.

"Hey Lloyd!" He grinned at me.

"Hey Kim. You need something?" I nodded my ears bouncing up and down. He let out a chuckle.

"Well…" I had dazed off for a moment. "Right! I had a question to ask of you?" He gave a confused look that just looked adorable. While resisting the urge to hug him till he can't breathe I asked my question. "So, what's going on between you and Colette?" His expression grew even more confused if it was possible.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kim." I would have honestly believed him and sat down and cried had I not noticed the blush he was wearing.

"Sure Lloyd… I totally believe that." I gave him a sly grin and jogged up ahead. We were heading towards the checkpoint where we had to have passports.

"Wait.. How are we going to get past those guards we don't have passports." I grinned widely.

"Who says we don't?" I pulled out the passports from my bag and held them in front of me. Noting Genis astonished expression made my grin even bigger. "I bought some at a shop while I was wondering around before some random guy bugged me." My grin lessened a little thinking about the weird men who seemed to be attracted to me and it almost vanished when I remembered Kratos knew about all of them.

We walked past the guards I showed our recently acquired passports and they just handed them back. "You have the road pass correct?... Then you may proceed." Apparently I didn't need to waste my precious money on these papers that could still be a tree, but oh well!

"Good journey to you!" The other guard is much happier. I wonder if he is a newbie on the job. Either way we headed past the gate and to the other side which didn't look much different. As we walked I noticed Lloyd and Kratos speaking.

My ears twitched towards the sound. Lloyd was sighing very depressed like and Kratos was asking what was wrong. Lloyd had started to talk about the journey though he couldn't finish with the right word to describe it. Kratos supplied the word boring. Lloyd tried to deny it and he believed what he said about making amends, but I couldn't help but feel that I had another person on my side who was tired of this nonstop walking journey. They finished their conversation with Lloyd looking depressed so I walked up and gave him a lung crushing hug.

"C..Can't b-breath-e K-kimm." I let Lloyd go and gave him a smirk that could rival Yuan's. He gave me a boyish grin and we ran up to the group that tried to leave me behind again. It's like they are trying to get rid of me!

The group ran nonstop till we made it to Luin. As we walked through the exit I noticed the ninja chic surrounded by kids. A soft smile worked its way onto my face. "Okay. Okay, fine. Then I'll be it this time." Sheena seemed good with children. One of the little boys laughed.

"Yay! Everybody hide!" Sheena was smiling softly at the kids. All the children scattered and Lloyd approached the ninja. Wasn't the smartest thing to do in the world, but I don't think Sheena will attack him here. She noticed Lloyd even though her back was turned.

"Wh..what are you looking at?!" Sheena was panicked by us seeing her soft side.

"You're actually pretty nice." I couldn't tell if Lloyd was flirting or if he realized how bad that sounded. A blush spread over Sheena's face.

"You've got to be kidding me! Don't think saying stuff like that will change anything! You're still my enemy!" By her stance you would think she was being offensive, but she was actually thrown off by what Lloyd said. Sheena ran off before I could join the conversation. That's no fun.

We walked through Luin the city of hope until we reached an inn. I haven't stayed at an inn in forever! We went with girls in one room and boys in another. Everyone lies down pretty quickly and fell asleep, but something seemed to be bothering I could do was toss in the bed. Well, that was until I hear Kratos scream stop!

Please don't let it be the person I believe it to be. I mean they already tried this whole assassination of each other one time and I ended up winning. That memory is for another time because I need to get my butt out of bed and go help Kratos. The bed so comfy though. I enter the room a step behind Lloyd. The boy looks panicked at him.

"Kratos what's wrong?" Kratos turns towards us calmly meaning they are doing this game again. I fight the sudden urge to groan and complain.

"Oh. I apologize about the disturbance. Our 'friend' was back." At this I turn abruptly around, walk to the door and begin banging my head on it softly. I need brain cells too! Lloyd responds quite shocked.

"Not again! Are you okay?" Kratos response was quite cocky.

"Heh…He's hardly a threat." At this I just let out a loud groan. I resist saying really cause last I remember I was the one to beat both of your butts, but that wouldn't go over too well now would it?

"I see. All right. I'm heading back to my room then." Wait! Hold the door! Kratos is getting his own room? I have to share with the two very nice women? I need a break toooo! Lloyd leaves and I just look from my spot on the door and send a glare at Kratos. He gets his own room all I get are creepy people who stalk me while the one guy I wouldn't mind so much is stalking us to slice a throat or two. FABULOUS! With that I take a tired Kim body to bed and fall asleep without one single dream.

We left Luin as soon as everyone was up and went to Asgard. We made the trip easy enough considering the possibilities Colette tripping a couple of times isn't so bad. Asgard has a lot of ruins so I worry for Raine, but she hasn't noticed them yet so we are all good. It is also windy so the wind is tickling my ears very badly and I can't do anything about it! I mean they itch on the inside! How am I supposed to scratch that? After heading in and out a few shops, luckily no creeps, Raine noticed the famous ruins and we had to walk in that direction. It was that or chase after her when we tried to drag her away so walking with her seemed like the better choice. When we got closer to the top Raine ran ahead of the group with me in the back. Walking up the stairs made me consider how many I've been up so far.

"Oh! It's the Asgard ruin!" Raine broke me out of my thoughts. She does that a lot too. Actually they all do. I need to start paying attention. Wait déjà vu. "Lloyd, state the historical background of this ruin." Raine I don't even think I could do that.

"Ah, um, well, let's see…" Poor kid.

"It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged for a week.." Now that Genis mentions it I'm surprised I haven't heard from them.

"..That's it." Lloyd I don't think you can claim to know all that. I hid a small grin.

"Gah! Have you learned anything at all these past five years?!" That takes things a little too far Raine. Apparently it didn't affect Lloyd though.

"PE and Art and—" Raine cut him off….she is definitely in teacher mode.

"Never mind!" Colette walked and stood next to Raine who is looking at the ancient platform; which is not exactly the place I would want to be at this moment.

Raine is now in her ruin mode. I nudge Lloyd from behind and he glances at me. Mouthing the words 'let's explore' we head around the ruin while ignoring Raine ranting in the background. I notice Kratos walk away as well. Don't blame him. I was about to ask Lloyd more about Colette, but when we walked around to the back of the ruin we ran into two guys. One had his back to us, he had blue hair, not Yuan blue mind you that is a whole different blue, and the other guy had orange hair and if my senses are correct one of them is a half elf.

The orange haired one began to speak. "Listen Linar! This is my invention the 'breaker'." I couldn't hold the short giggle at the sound of the name. It could be a bit more creative if you ask me. Lloyd and I stood in our spot just listening to the conversation as the guy continues.

"If we use this bomb we can easily destroy this confounded dais." My ears twitch uncomfortably at this. Perhaps we should stop him. The blue haired one began to sweat.

"B..but. Harley… This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it…" He and Raine would get along swimmingly, though Raine doesn't like water so they would get along great. The orange one, which I'm almost sure is a half elf, began to get frustrated with Linar I guess.

"What are you talking about? As things stand now Aisha may be killed!" Ah, so this guy is some girl's lover… Why can't Yuan say sweet things like that?! Wait.. they are talking about destroying something. Never mind! Apparently Lloyd felt that was our cue because he began walking towards the two guys.

"What are you two doing?" I resisted the urge to say Lloyd they told you their whole plan and you ask what they are doing while face palming, but I still rolled my eyes. Now both of the two guys face us and the blue hair, Linar, looks nerdy while orangey, Harley looks well rough. Both guys sweat as Lloyd got closer and I began fingering Kasai because they thought Lloyd looked more intimidating.

"Wha..who are you?" Harley tried to divert the conversation, but poor Linar spilled everything faster that I would have thought possible.

"It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!" I just stare at glasses rub his head. He would not be good in an interrogation. What I didn't expect was that Raine heard us. All of a sudden a silver haired half elf is looking down from the platform at us.

"….What did you just say?!" I automatically began backing up. Lloyd however just looked up at his teacher and answered. Kid has guts is all I'm going to say.

"Professor, these guys said they're planning to destroy this stage." Lloyd moves back next to me as Raine jumped off the stage in between the two boys.

"And you call yourselves human beings?!" She then kicked the orange haired one so hard he fell back on his butt then kicked the blue haired one and he fell forward on his face. I would feel bad for them if I wasn't staring at Raine nervously. Each boy got up and held their chests. Raine must have hard kicks. I hope to never find out. Orange looks mad now though.

"I am a half-elf." Go you! So are about three of us here. The angry silver haired woman got in half-elf's face.

"..What has that got to do with anything?" I had to agree with Raine.

"You have no idea of the importance of this ruin!" Please Raine, please, don't start lecturing. Raine then had like a muscle spasm or something because she slung her hand back and hit the switch to the bomb. Wait till she finds out. The three males all course together one phrase.

"..Uh-oh." I just prepare to run as fast as I can down the stairs.

"You say you're going to destroy this fabulous ruin? Now listen. During the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty this ruin was…" Lloyd once again showing his bravery interrupted Raine as she was teaching.

"….Professor.." I tried to clear my throat to get her attention, but it didn't work.

"What? If you have any questions I'll take them after the lecture." She is really into this. She doesn't even hear the annoying ticking. Lloyd stopped her again.

"The bomb turned on." This didn't even phase Raine though.

"I said if you have questions I'll take them la—" And now she realizes that we need to get out of here. Raine slowly looks down at the ticking, annoying ticking, bomb.

"..What?" Half elf went behind Raine and shouted.

"Woman! You flipped the switch!" This grated my nerves for some reason and my ears flattened against my skull.

"You got a problem with women halfy?" He sent me a dirty look and turned back to Raine. Raine abruptly turns around and kicks halfy on his butt again!

"Don't try to put the blame on someone else!" He continued to stare at her stupidly while I looked at her like she was my biggest hero.

"That doesn't matter now! Is there a disarm switch?" Halfy got up again all smartly.

"Of course not!" Raine then kicks him again! I think she has a secret obsession with kicking, but at the moment I don't care; even if she vaguely reminds me of somebody.

"Don't act like you're proud of it!" At this I let out a loud laugh and halfy just gave me a dirty look. Lloyd however was frustrated.

"I guess I'll just have to disarm it myself." Didn't know Lloyd knew how to disarm bombs. Lloyd stops the bomb in a few seconds.

"Hey you're pretty good to be able to stop the uncontrollable 'breaker'…." This was halfy speaking and even Lloyd looked annoyed by now.

"Don't go around building stuff you can't control!" I smirk at halfy.

"…The ruin seems to be unharmed." Of course she would be concerned with the ruin. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairs to the ruins.

"Uh..guys we should probably go." They just ignored me. Well, they will have wished they listened when they could have.

"You there! Trespassing in this area is forbidden!" So is a bunch of other stuff, but no one says anything about it then. I heard the voice in the direction of Genis, Colette, and Kratos so we should probably go help them. Blue looks nervous again.

"Oh no it's the Mayor!" So that's who the voice belongs to. Guess we have to listen to him. Halfy began to panic.

"Uh-oh. Run!" Hey you can't ditch us! Apparently they have no moral code what so ever since the next thing you see are their backs going away from us very quickly.

"Professor! This looks like trouble! Let's just get out of here!" You too Lloyd? Fine we can run away from the bad looking situation. Who am I kidding I'd do something similar in a heartbeat and so long as no one asks Yuan and Kratos I haven't done anything similar to this yet. Raine began talking about how she hasn't studied it yet, but I was already following the two guys so I didn't hear what she said.

I was standing next to Colette panting when I saw Lloyd and Raine come down from the stairs. "Who were those two?" They said their names at least once Lloyd… I just can't recall them. Colette asked the main question though.

"I wonder why they wanted to destroy the ruin?" I however wished she didn't say the word ruin.

Raine began to rant about stopping them and so forth so instead of listening like a good Kim I stood there trying to blow this one strand of hair out my face. I wasn't being too successful. It took a moment for me to realize the group was walking away from me again. We are going to have a serious conversation about this. We headed to where the houses were in the town and entered one that is on top a hill that seemed to be two stories from the outside. I find it funny that we just walked in like we owned the place.

Halfy, Linar, and a girl are in the house. "You're those tourists form earlier!" I couldn't resist it any longer.

"Bingo! And you were the ones who were trying to blow up a ruin! Now that introductions are out of the way how bout some cake? Chocolate preferably." Yeah, me and halfy are still on bad terms. Raine entered the conversation before I could do anything else.

"I am a scholar." Halfy didn't look interested.

"Whatever. Get out!" My ears twitched.

"Watch how you speak to her Halfy!" He then looked at me and sneered.

"Whatever dog!"

I began a cynical laugh. "Is that all you got?" The girl stopped the tension from rising much higher.

"Harley, stop it. This is my house." My ears droop a little at the guilt for starting a fight in her home. "I understand that you were the ones that stopped Harley and my brother. Thank you." So she was the sister to Linar. She is quite pretty. She has blue hair like her brother and has a kind feel about her.

"I'm not sure 'stopped' is the best way to put it." Wow it's been a while since I've heard Kratos' voice. Halfy decided to go at it again.

"They got in our way." I was going to open my mouth and respond, but Genis elbowed me in the side so I closed my mouth huffing.

"It doesn't matter what you call it! The point is the people of this city are the ones that would suffer if that ruin was destroyed." I felt bad for almost starting another fight in her house again especially since she is so nice. Kind of like Colette toned down a bit.

"But as things are now you're going to be sacrificed!" This alarmed me.

"Guys we have to help these people." Halfy gave me a weird look, but Lloyd nodded at me.

"Sacrificed?" Lloyd was getting more information out of halfy. Linar was the one to answer Lloyd's question.

"It's a ritual in honor of the Summon Spirit of Wind. Aisha was chosen for it. Originally, the ritual consisted of just dancing on the stone platform, but—" Halfy finished it out.

"This idiot started meddling with the stone dais as part of his research and opened the seal. Because of that, that Summon Spirit of Wind—thing awoke and is demanding sacrifices." I shook my head.

"They are not like-" Kratos then gave me a look that said shut up and I closed my mouth.

"The seal? Do you mean.." I don't think that is the seal they are talking about Raine.

"What?! The seal?" Not that seal Colette at least I hope not.

"Yes! If you too, are researching the Balacruf ruins, then you must be aware of the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The seal really existed, just as the legend said! " Linar seemed to actually be excited about the ruins. Awe a nerd and his passion are so cute together.

"Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics are not just a myth?!" Raine apparently understood what Linar had just said, I however did not. Colette and the others are just as confused as I am judging by their faces.

"It sounds like this isn't the seal we're looking for." Lloyd you finally agree with me! Now just to convince these people that this isn't the seal and we can stop this journey and Lloyd and Colette can get married and- I'm going off again. Now I can see why I annoy others.

"Raine… aren't you forgetting why we are on this journey?" Genis no don't bring up the journey!

"Well it's alright… it's not as if we are going completely out of our way." Wait…what?! Kratos just said to wait? Something has to be up with this place.

They started to go on about the ruins and sacrifice, but I was too busy staring at Kratos in shock to actually listen to the words their mouths were producing. Halfy began to push us out of the house mainly me really. I mean he put his hands on my back and shoved me out the door! I would've fallen on my face if Lloyd hadn't grabbed my arm and saved my face.

"Well that was helpful." My remark wasn't sarcastic enough.

"You are right Kim. Now we have even more information that when we started." Raine had this starry look in her eyes that made me want to run away.

We head away from the house and towards the ruins again. After heading up the steps again, seriously my calves should be amazing, we run into the mayor. As soon as he saw us he recognized us which is great. "You were the ones that went up on the dais." I could hear a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I am a scholar. May I please have permission to study this ruin?" Please say no to Raine. I don't want to ruin her fun, but I don't think I can handle ruin mode again.

"There's an idiot just like you in this city already. Thanks to him the city's tourism industry is on the verge of collapse. I refuse." Well that was a bit harsh.

"What are you talking about?" Raine is not happy with this answer. I can tell.

"If you want to know try asking Linar." Is this city full of annoying people?

"If you are talking about the sacrifice we already know about it." Very blunt and to the point Raine.

"Then you should understand. We can't let anyone disturb the dais any further and risk bringing down the wrath of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The only one who may step up on this stage is the Summon Spirit dancer." This guy is just full of excuses.

"Then I shall become the dancer. Then it would be fine for me to step up on this stage, yes?" Raine are you sure that's such a great idea.

"Professor!" See even Lloyd is skeptical over this.

"According to the book of regeneration this should be the next seal. If we could meet the summon spirit we should be able to tell. The sacrifice that the Summon Spirit seeks might even be the Chosen of Mana." If that book is worth anything for all you know Raine I could've written that book, but you have a point this monster could be looking for Colette.

"…I see! That's our Professor!" Colette you are on board for your teacher possibly sacrificing herself to some random monster to see if you can continue this journey that shouldn't exist in the first place? You must really trust her.

"…You just want to study the ruin firsthand." Truer words have never been spoken Lloyd. Even so, Raine still slapped Lloyd.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut Lloyd." I nodded.

"Genis has a point." Lloyd just gave us a look that basically says are-you-kidding-me? "Please Mayor." I had honestly forgotten about him.

"…Do as you wish I won't be held responsible if it costs you your life."

"Some mayor you are." He just gave me a blank glare. It's not like I'm not used to them by now. We ended back at Aisha's house and told her Raine's plan.

"It's not right for you to take my place…" Aisha was overly worried for Raine's safety which is really sweet, but after the fifth or sixth time I just want to get her to stop.

"There's nothing to worry about." This was coming from Raine, but we were all nodding showing our agreement for like the hundredth time.

"Raine are you sure you are going to be okay?" This is the first time Genis is showing his concern over this matter.

"Yes. Now it's time I changed clothes." With this she shooed us out the room.

"She will be fine Genis. I know it." I gave him my best winning smile.

After Raine changed clothes we all headed back to the stage to watch her do the dance for this so called summon spirit. I stood next to Colette and watched in awe as Raine preformed the intricate dance easily as if she had done it her whole life. After Raine's dance was complete mana rushed in the air, but it belonged to no spirit.

"Raine it's a monster not a summon spirit!" I pulled out Kasai and Kurai while I sprinted towards the platform. The monster said in a whispy gravelly voice.

"I have come for the girl." I was already climbing the platform when it clicked with the others.

"It's not… No Professor! That is an evil creature not a guardian of a seal!" Lloyd jumped up on the stage I had finally gotten next to Raine, but the more important fact is that they listened to Colette and ignored me! I couldn't dwell long on this though because Lloyd decided to rush the monster.

The monster was purple and had blades protruding from its body everywhere. It had wings and a wind tornado at the bottom which held a single large blade. We all immediately did combo attacks on the monster as it twisted and twirled trying to slice us. Raine had casted photon as I dodged it blade-tail-thing. Kratos and Lloyd pushed the monster back to the edge of the dais and Colette and Raine sent one distanced attack after another. The boys dodged as the monster began spinning using its multiple blades to cut and slice at them. Raine and Kratos kept trying to heal Lloyd which made me crack a small smile. I could see the monster getting fed up with all the attacks coming at it and was getting ready to go in an all-out rage which would be very bad. Heat and ice ran down my arms as my blades released their mana and power. It's time to end this battle.

"Release!" My voice echoed over the dais as I jumped in the air and spun my body so a swirling attack of fire and darkness surrounded me as I went towards the monster. As I landed I could feel the mana fighting for control driving my senses insane. Blades, the monster new name, roared in agony as Kasai's fire ripped through burning it and Kurai's darkness seeping in destroying it. Everyone went in for one last attack to finish off the beast that dare portray itself as a summon spirit. It fell with one last shriek and disappeared. A voice rang out through the air.

"Fantastic! You're fantastic, Raine!" I almost started pouting. I mean we helped too!

"Hah it was hardly a challenging opponent. Now more importantly, about that stone tablet you acquired…" Now I get it Raine was just getting the map thingy from him. That's really smart.

"This stone tablet has ancient Balacruf writing inscribed on it." I glanced at it over her shoulder. Looks like a bunch of gibberish to me.

"Let's decipher it right away! I have the necessary materials assembled in my house." Awe Raine has an admirer.

"Yes let's go!" Halfy and Aisha looked as if they have no idea what just went on.

"Um..Thank you very much." Poor girl looks as confused as Colette! "That thing wasn't the Summon Spirit of Wind after all was it?" I was about to make a snarky comment when Genis kicked me in the shin. I turn to look at him and pouted.

"I bet Raine and Linar will investigate what it really was." He spoke ignoring my pout directed at him.

"Yeah that Raine is a half-elf after all. You can count on her wisdom." My pouting expression quickly became panicked. I turned to tell him to shut up, but Genis beat me to it.

"N..no, you're wrong! Raine is…an elf. I'm an elf too!" Note to self, teach Genis how to talk without stuttering.

"What? Surely you don't think I'd mistake my own…" Genis started to look really worried and depressed. I walked quickly over to halfy and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Shut up halfy. The kid has enough to deal with yeah?" Then smiled really big at him and walked back behind Genis.

"Ah, actually, I guess I was wrong. It seems you two are pure-blooded elves. I must not have been paying careful attention." Not the best lie I've heard, but it will have to do. Lloyd walked in front of the still down Genis and put his hand on his shoulder.

"…We should get some rest too. I'm exhausted." They all started walking towards the inn. Wait..when did we check in to the inn? As I walked by halfy I smiled and worded thanks to him. He just nodded his head with a curious yet sad expression. I understood what he meant. The others would find out eventually.

After having another dreamless sleep, maybe my nightmares were just some short episode I was having, we all met back in the lobby. "It looks like the Professor hasn't come back yet." Looking around I noticed Colette was right. Raine wasn't here. Lloyd got one of those faces that said are-you-kidding-me?

"Are you serious?.." I started snickering.

"She's conducting research with Linar. Let's go get her." I wonder how many times Genis has had to do this.

"All right." Lloyd sounded exasperated. As we headed to Aisha's house I felt two arms wrap around my waist then disappear a second later as Genis ran to catch up to Lloyd and Colette. I smiled as he ran off. We finally reached Aisha's house and apparently in good timing.

"Good timing. I just finished deciphering it." Raine seemed excited about it, but not as much as Linar.

"The Professor is amazing! She deciphered the complex Balacruf writing in no time at all!" I wonder if Linar is going to make an admirer club for Raine.

"…Heh. Raine just gained another fan." So she already has a club. Wonder if Genis is the president or if that seat it reserved for Raine herself.

"She's quite the catch huh?" Lloyd is in the club too! I feel left out.

"Uh-huh!" So these two are starting to creep me out. All of a sudden Raine turned around and slapped Genis! I'm so confused my emotions must have shown through cause Kratos elbowed me in the ribs to snap me out of the shock.

"It would appear that the monster was the cause of the calamity that afflicted the ancient Balacruf Empire." I could have told you that Raine.

"It seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph the Summon Spirit of Wind to seal it away then built this stone dais to suppress the calamity." My body began to stiffen at the mention of summoners. "In preparation for the day when this calamity might reawaken he left his map in order for people to be able to locate the Summon Spirit of Wind." Wait..if we head to their seal that will mean… they know where the next seal for the journey is! I must stop this! Linar began to speak again.

"After a great many years, people eventually confused the calamity with the Summon Spirit of Wind…" I told you it wasn't them, but did you listen nooo.

"So now you know where the Summon Spirit of Wind is located?" Perhaps they haven't put together the link to the journey.

"Of course. The location of the Summon Spirit is the location of the next seal." I could feel my hope getting crushed into oblivion.

"Wow! I wonder what the Summon Spirit of Wind is like! I can't wait to see it!" It's a them actually, but that is beside the point! How am I supposed to stop them from going to the next seal? "Now we can finally regenerate the world!" Colette you do realize you just gave away your identity right?

"Regenerate the world?... Now that I think about it what was your purpose for coming to this city? You don't look like ordinary travelers or tourists…" It's the ears isn't it? They always give us away!

"…Well then, if you know our next destination we should be on our way at once." I almost forgot Kratos was even here and I'm standing right next to him!

"Yes. It's likely that the seal is inside the Balacruf Mausoleum. "

"Okay. Let's get going." I had the fight the urge to groan and throw a fit right there.

"Ah. Um…" We turned towards Aisha.

"Well. Please take care." Colette always concerned about everyone, but you. We headed out the house and I gave a cheeky wave to halfy and Linar.

"Don't go blowing up any more historical sites or you get to see my beautiful self again! Buh-bye!" I did it in a sing song voice to annoy halfy and it worked he looked thoroughly annoyed as I left.

As we walked through the town towards the exit Lloyd and Colette started talking to each other. I would have listened in, but if it was their confessions then I don't want to embarrass them too much I'll find out later what they spoke about. Right before we left Kratos and Lloyd decided they wanted to go train. Couldn't they have said something before we walked so close to the exit? I mean I could've stayed and annoyed halfy and Linar!

As they walked away Colette and Raine decided to go shopping and Genis joined them to see if he could get them to buy some more gels that taste like candy. I decided to wander around until they came back, but now I kind of wish I didn't because as soon as I walked off I ran into someone, and that lucky someone was…Hana. Ugh.. what should I do? I could walk away like I never saw him, but that's not very well me. Too late we made eye contact and he recognizes me. This is just great…Does life have something against me? It sure seems to enjoy laughing at me. As I was lost in thought I didn't notice Hana started walking towards me till he was right in front of me. My purple eyes enlarged at his closeness. What should I do? Hana then begins to bow and I was worried he was going to grab my hand and kiss it again.

"Pardon me young maiden." Not this again! "But I would like to apologize for my earlier behavior." With that Hana begins to walk away.

"Uh..Hana right?" He turns towards me. "Thanks for the um apology and we are you know good now." I waved awkwardly as he nodded and walked away.

I let out a breath I was holding then noticed Lloyd and Kratos staring at me. Lloyd was laughing at me while Kratos was grinning. I am in such deep trouble. We found the rest of the group as Lloyd was still wiping the tears out of his eyes. Genis and Colette gave a questioning look, but my glare got them to turn around and we all headed out the city together at last. It's not like I'm desperate or anything.

After leaving we ran into a couple of groups of monsters, but I was too lazy to join in the fight and watched them get beaten by everyone else. However, we almost ran into trouble when Lloyd and Raine noticed Colette wasn't eating as much, but it was quickly soothe over when Colette said she was going to eat all of it. After that we finally reached our destination the Balacruf Mausoleum.

So, this place looks like its seen better days, but I guess that is why they call the Balacruf Mausoleum a ruin. Musing on this more wouldn't end well for anybody. "Climb the central stairway and offer the map at the altar." Well, I guess it's Raine's map and not Colette.

"Yes Professor." Why does Colette have to offer the map why can't I or preferably Genis because he is being unusually annoying lately. As we walked to this altar piece thing Lloyd ran off and found some treasure.

"It seems to be responding to the Map of Balacruf." Is that the one with the squiggles on it? Colette walked forward and placed the map on its altar place and would you guess it…

"It's an oracle stone!" Genis took the words right out my mouth so to speak.

"Just like we thought this is a seal." Doesn't necessarily mean it's a seal Lloyd perhaps it's a really special place? I think I'm in denial again.

"Okay then, I'm going to put my hand on it…"

"Colette wait…" Everyone turns towards me questioningly well except for Kratos who looked ready to hit me. I kind of missed that expression on him.

"Uh… what if this isn't you know the best thing to do…?" She gave me one of her smiles.

"Well, of course it is Ms. Kim! Why wouldn't it be?" With that she proceeded to put her hand on the stone that would move the door opening up the next seal.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." I wish it was that simple Lloyd. Everyone walked in and I went in last. I failed again! What is wrong with me? Maybe I'm not cut out for this like I thought. Just as my thoughts were turning darker someone or someones decided to remind me what is the truth.

 _'Kimmi!'_ (Fairess)

 _'Kimiori!'_ (Sephie)

 _'Kim!'_ (Yutis)

A small smile graced my lips at hearing the Sylph voices. _'Hey guys long time no see or hear..'_ The others were going on about how awesome this place was. The only awesome thing about it is Sylph.

 _'Do I sense…'(S)_

 _'Yep it's one of dem..' (Y)_

 _'Kimmi why are you sad?'(F)_

The group headed right towards the sound of wind I believe, but truly I wasn't paying much attention per usual. _'I feel like I've failed these kids here…'_ As soon as we went all the way right we turned right around and headed down the second hallway that was filled with wall spikes that are closing. What was Sylph thinking with this interior design?! It's like they want to keep people out! Wait I want to keep people out… this could work..

 _'Kimiori does not give up despite setbacks. Not with a mission and certainly not with her guy.'(S)_

 _'Yeah!' (F)_

 _'Where's that guy anyways?'(Y)_

Let just put this out there it is hard to hold a conversation while dodging spikes. Also, spikes do not stop the group of regeneration. Then as we barely managed to miss the last set we run into a monster of all things! _'Uh.. one moment guys monsters..'_

 _'If he has hurt you Kim we are going to blow him off the face of this planet!' (Y)_

 _'Yeah!' (F)_

 _'Agreed.' (S)_

Masayoshi Raito brimmed with power so I unsheathe the blade so it could sing its song. I ran ahead to attack the skeletons and let the other guys deal with the giant bug thing. Kratos and Lloyd went to attack the bug as I took care of the skeletons. They are simple enough all you have to do is break them apart by slicing them into two then break the individual bones into pieces. Now that I think about it that sounds really gross. However with my blade of light it was simple enough to do in one swoop of my sword. As soon as the skeletons were done so was the bug which left the rock thing that Genis apparently took care of while all of our backs were turned. With that the battle ended.

We headed up some more stairs to even more spikes! _'Hey guys..do you have some obsession with spikes?'_ Silence met me for a bit then they answered which kind of made me nervous I mean his to his own and all that.

 _'No, but the people who built this place was.' (S)_

 _'But you never answered our question!'(Y)_

 _'Yeah! Do we need to prepare the winds or not?' (F)_

I love these guys, but they can get annoying like little siblings or cousins. ' _No, you don't have to prepare your winds besides we aren't even together.'_ I could feel the shock coming from them. As this was happening Lloyd had triggered a door to open so we could head up more stairs, but we headed down the stairs and moved some blocks then changed the sorcerers ring function to wind. It was immensely to interesting to watch the kids play around with the wind by blowing it at each other. We headed up the stairs we opened up earlier however a strange event happened.

' _Hey Kim some ninja chick showed up I think she is trying to crash the place.' (Y)_

 _'Indeed however, I believe Noishe is defending the entrance so you have nothing to fear.' (S)_

 _'Awe such a cute summon spirit! Wait that means Kimmi isn't the baby anymore!' (F)_

 _'Who cares bout it scared Noishe and the ninja got in!' (Y)_

 _'Girls don't fight!'(S)_

 _'Guys kind of hard to concentrate here and the summon spirit is name d Corrine and I believe the ninja isn't as bad as you think.'_ They did not hear that apparently since all I can here is fighting. It is drowning out every other sound I hear because of how loud it is! Once we entered the room we were met with a puzzle which was probably a good thing since I'm getting dizzy from all the noise Sylph was causing. Lloyd apparently did a secret code because it opened up a wall and chest which was guarded by monsters. I couldn't join the fight because I had to hold my ears to try and silence their fighting. ' _Guys! Quite you're making me sick!'_ Everything went silent. Kratos was giving me questioning looks because I had slid to the floor at some point.

' _We are sorry.'_

I waved at Kratos so he could join in the newly recent fight while I recovered. ' _Just no more fighting like that okay guys? I still love you guys.'_ I received variations of okays and love yous from Sylph. As I rose from my spot on the floor Lloyd finally did the code to open the door in the room. It opened to more stairs.

"We're finally at the altar…I'm sick of dungeons." I nodded to Lloyd to show my agreement. The strange thing about this altar was that it was clouded.

"…You have no patience." I turned to Kratos and made a face at him. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Wait. I sense…incredible mana." The mana did seem to be increasing for some reason so Genis did have a point. This means a fight it coming. A wind tunnel appeared and I sensed Sylph's mana and grinned at them to let them know everything was okay. All of a sudden the wind tunnel dispersed along with their mana. They were not pleased by that I could tell. A monster called a Lapyx I believe took their place.

A Lapyx is blue and yellow winged creature that has talons and a tail with beak like face. I couldn't exactly use any of my blades if this creature controlled wind so that means I'm using mana or hand to hand. Normally I would use hand to hand, but I'm certain I'd get more hurt than it would. Beside Kratos and Lloyd have already started attacking it. I wonder if Kratos has spoken to Lloyd about assessing a situation before charging in because it doesn't seem like it.

I took a place next to Raine and Genis which left Colette to protect us. I sat down on the ground to concentrate better and closed my eyes to sense all the mana moving and exploding around us. As Lloyd and Kratos attacked the creature which was shielding itself with its wings and talons I created balls of mana that would explode to throw the monster off so it would lower its defenses creating an opening. My mana exploded and the monster shrieked as Lloyd slashed at it. The monster became infuriated and sent attacks at Kratos, Lloyd and Colette. It didn't stop any of them considering Raine was healing them constantly. As they attacked the front Genis and I attacked the back. Genis sent cast after cast throwing the monster into the others attacks while I would layer its back with mana and explode it so it would land in Genis attack which would land it to be sliced by blades. Lapyx became desperate and started shooting its feathers at us but they would either only hit Colette, Lloyd and Kratos or they would be bounced off by a shield or the ground. All of a sudden Raine casts photon and the monster perishes and turns to ash. I get up knowing what is coming next, but before I make a move Kratos grabs my arm very tightly. Wind began spinning around the center and for a split second I saw Sylph who waved to me before the annoying voice returned.

Colette walked forward and offered her prayers all the while Kratos kept a firm grip on me. Colette's wings appeared and she floated up and the mana of Sylph dissipated so that Remiel could make his grand entrance.

"This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far. Chosen one …Colette!" I was about to start screaming at the top of my lungs but Kratos grip became tighter to the point I winced in pain.

"…Thank you." Colette you can tell this is wrong why do you not stop?

"Receive this blessing the gift of angelic power form Cruxis." The most I could do was snort and glare at Remiel as heated as I could.

"..Y-yes. Father thank you." Why do you insist on calling that man you father when you know he isn't Colette? I could feel mana enter Colette's body as it struggled to keep up.

"The next seal lies far northwest in a place that gazes upon the center of the world. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land." I begin to growl, but Kratos again tightens his grip and I wince.

"I shall do as you say…Lord Remiel." Colette seems so sad and it breaks my heart.

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Colette.. my daughter." At this I growl with all my might before Kratos cuts it off by jerking me backwards into his chest and puts his hand on my mouth. This didn't work last time what make him think it will work now? With that Remiel makes his grand exit to leave us with a sick child that he claims is his daughter. "The end of your journey is close. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me.." At this I broke out of Kraots' hold by hitting my head with his and stomping on his foot. When Colette landed I ran and hugged her as tight as I could.

"A true angel.." She whispered so softly.

"What is it?" Lloyd apparently heard her and could tell something was wrong. I didn't let go till Colette started turning around.

"Ah..nothing. I was just thinking when I become a true angel it'll be amazing!" All the lies in the statement she said made me sick. My ears twitched in agitation.

"I wonder how many more seal there are." Too little for my taste Genis.

"That, we don't know…" I could sense the lie in Raine's voice.

"At any rate, all we can do is keep going." Kratos was staring at me closely gauging my reaction. I stood stock still voiding any emotion from my face to the point I looked empty. I could even feel the concern from Slyph, but I brushed it off. We all headed back towards the entrance of the Balacruf Mausoleum. The monsters avoiding us as if they could sense my mood and knew if they wanted to live they wouldn't bother us. All of a sudden I got a bunch of noise in my ears that I couldn't detect what was actually being said the only word I heard was ninja. It was Slyph telling me the ninja was here!

"Stop!" A feminine voice rang out strongly and clearly. The ninja Sheena was here.

"That voice.." It appears Lloyd recognizes her voice as well.

"Oh no.." Genis you may have a point.

"This day has finally come. This ancient ruin shall be your graveyard…." I could tell she felt uncomfortable with this.

"Oh, you're here too!" Colette seemed to be actually happy to see her.

"S…Stay back! Don't move! Don't touch anything!" I wouldn't blame her last time Colette fell and so did Sheena.

"Now that we've finally become friends why do we have to fight?" I looked at the ninja.

"Colette has a point you know."

"Since when are we?...*Cough*! I have no intention of befriending you!... Prepare yourselves!" Sheena is the nicest assassin I've ever met. She actually warns you when she is about to attack!

"Get ready." Kratos' voice was tight.

Kratos and Lloyd went for the guardian while I went hand to hand with Sheena. I threw a punch at her and she blocked it efficiently then prepared her weapons.

"Ah-ah." I used Kasai to burn the papers she was about to use. "Hand to hand no weapons."

She threw a knife hand at me which I blocked and threw a quick roundhouse kick to her sick which she blocked. She knew some skills I'll give her that. All of a sudden I felt claws searing my back. The guardian had turned its attention to me since I was attacking its master. Lloyd and Kratos slashed at its back to try and regain its attention. It readied another attack and I jumped up as it slashed leaving Sheena to be attacked, but she jumped back quickly. Her reflexes are just as honed I see. I did a quick kick to the guardians head and stabbed it in the chest with Kasai. I then ran and jumped kicked at Sheena who was distracted by attacking Colette. My kick landed on her back making her fall forward. Lloyd and the others finally managed to kill off the guardian which left to our battle. Sheena jumped up and got into her defensive stance. I did a fake to the left then kick her in the chest which would wind her and make her stop fighting for now. She jumped backed away seeing that the battle was done. I went to collect my precious Kasai and put it back in its sheath before standing with the group. I could feel Raine healing the gashes along my back and it didn't affect me as bad since I had started to get used to her mana entering my body though I still didn't like it.

"…Arrgh! Why …why can't I win?" I looked over Sheena and saw she was that bad off and would be fine.

"Goodness and love will always win!" Genis quoted Dirk I believe.

"Genis please don't bring up that stupid Dwarven Vow!" I thought Lloyd likes the Dwarven vows he is always quoting them.

"'Goodness'?! What do you mean 'goodness'?! If you're good I'm good as well!" Sheena was genuinely confused.

"Not you too! Everyone stop saying corny things!" So Lloyd doesn't like that vow because its corny? I mean I guess it is.

"What do you know?! When you regenerate the world, my country will be destroyed!" So Sheena is from elsewhere."I won't let that happen… I swear!" Perhaps she is my ticket to stopping this journey.

"What, what are you talking about? If I regenerate the world everyone will be saved…right?" Yes! Even Colette is beginning to doubt this journey's purpose!

"This world will be saved!" Sheena then proceeded to run away up the stairs into the Balacruf Mausoleum. Lloyd started to follow as Raine shouted.

"Stop! Who are you?! So you're not alone?!" I couldn't help but feel like I heard desperation in her voice. Lloyd stopped at the end of the stairs.

"This world? What did she mean?" Kratos all of a sudden looked as if he placed the puzzle pieces together.

"That girl..is she…" He looked at me and I gave him a duh look. I mean really I had it figured out before he did. Kind of not really. Look what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him or me okay?

"Do you know her?" Genis along with everyone else had heard Kratos which was a brilliant move on his part.

"…No. Let's get out of here." As we walked out Colette began to collapse, but Lloyd managed to catch her. I wonder if they got together without me knowing. As we walked out I said bye to Slyph and they returned with their own byes.

"Colette!" Lloyd's voice showed all of his concern and care for her.

"It's the Angel Toxicosis again. Let's hurry and let her rest." Raine had a good point it's easier to deal with that stuff when you don't move.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd looked so helpless. My ears began to droop.

"Sighh… I'm sorry to trouble everybody again…" Colette's voice was weak. How did I not notice this during the fight with Sheena? I'm such an idiot.

"Don't worry about that, but—" All of a sudden Colette lurched forward and fell making Lloyd lose balance and fall as well.

"Owww…" I knew that wasn't from Colette. I had a feeling she could no longer feel.

"What are you doing Lloyd? Are you okay Colette?" I hit Genis in the back of the head.

"Look Genis it wasn't his fault okay?" She looked up and tried to speak. Genis ran and knelt infront of Colette.

"Colette? Wh..waht's wrong? Did it hurt? Did you hurt yourself?" While he did that I helped Lloyd up.

"N…no. I'm fine. Hehe… I just blanked out for a moment." Lloyd stayed quiet as she said this and looked so frustrated I started to put my arms around him, but he shrugged them off so I put them back at my sides. We set up camp outside of the ruin on some grassy area.

Raine and Genis were asleep by the fire, Colette and Lloyd were speaking at the edge of camp. I was next to the fire, but I could hear them clearly so I turned my ears towards them out of worry. "Colette. Let me see your hand."

"Huh? Why?" She was confused yet afraid.

"Just show me!" Lloyd was angry, but not at her yet at her for not telling him. He forcibly grabber her hand yet he did it gently. "You're hurt! It must have happened when you fell. Look how much you're bleeding!" I could hear all the worry in his voice along with the suspicion and concern.

"But it doesn't hurt." She looks so afraid.

"What?" He looked confused and helpless.

"Uh, I mean, it doesn't hurt that much." Lloyd walked off a bit. I could tell he was scheming, but he had a right to know.

"…Colette, can I talk to you for a sec?" Colette walked off to where Lloyd had indicated and he headed to Genis, but I stopped him.

"Lloyd." He looked in my direction.

"What do you need?" He looked around for a second before stopping on an object.

"I need some coffee." I went ahead and made the coffee so he could do as he pleased, but before I handed it to him I looked straight in his eyes.

"Lloyd I understand you need to know, but be gently and remember the love you hold for her. Never forget that because she will need it the most." My eyes must have conveyed something to him because he didn't reject he just nodded his head and took the coffee.

As he walked away I whispered lowly enough so only Kratos would hear. "Was the transformation that bad for all of you? The no sleep, eat, feeling or speaking." He didn't answer, but his eyes said it all. "I'm headed to bed goodnight." I walked numbly to a patch that I was at before and laid down to sleep. Not that I'd get much.

I was falling into a deep abyss until suddenly I was jerked upwards with a sharp pain in my back. Before I could even open my eyes I felt another stinging pain on my cheek. My eyes flung open and I rolled onto my feet into a defensive position trying to pull one of my blades out, but they felt almost stuck. I could feel my purple eyes widen.

"Wha…" Green flashes in front of me. Martel was standing there staring at me enraged. She pulled her hand back as if she were to strike me. As her hand came forward I caught it. "Martel… why are you.."

She howled in anger. "How could you?! I took care of you and loved you, but you took him from me!" I could feel my expression morphing into a questioning with a slight bit of fear. What was she talking about? All of a sudden she disappeared and the person in her place became Colette.

"How could you? You could have stopped all of this, but you chose to wait on the side lines and watch me turn into a monster!" Tears wet my eyes before I felt them on my cheeks.

As the tears trailed down my face the people would change into someone else asking why I failed them till it ended on one person. The person who held my heart. He took his hand from mine as if it were poison to him. With a disgusted look he turned away from me and walked to what looked like Martel. When they faced me they grinned at me with wickedness held in their eyes. I felt my heart breaking as I slid to my knees numbly.

A hand slid onto my shoulder and a voice tickled my ears as it whispered, "See my precious Kimmi. This is what they will do to you, but I will never leave you. You hold too much power for me to. Till the next time." With that he walked away. I stayed still till my heart wrenching scream finally broke from me.

"Don't leave me!"

"Kim." Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Kim!" The voice was deep and sharp. I sat up quickly and wrapped my arms around the person holding him close to me.

"Don't leave me…don't let him leave me..please…" I felt his strong arms wrap around me.

"Kim what is going on? You are starting to frighten the others." His voiced tickled my ears.

"Kratos.. I'm sorry." I shoved him away. Putting a hand to my eyes as if I were rubbing the sleep out of them."So. Where we headed?" Lloyd gave me a strange look before finally answering.

"We are headed back to Luin." I gave the biggest smile I could at that moment.

"Awesome! What are we doing here then?" With that everyone finished packing and we continued travelling. I moved to the back of the group and began pulling at my blades to see if they would come out. I let out a soft sigh when each blade slid quietly out its sheath and was returned to its spot. As soon as I finished we arrived at Luin, but what happened to the city of hope?

"…This is…" Lloyd was as astonished as I. Luin was in ruins.

"Horrible.." Colette looked ready to cry. I wrapped my arms around myself. We split up to look for survivors to later meet up in the center of the town. As we met to the entrance of the center I could tell by the look by their faces that they saw no one. That was until Genis started speaking.

"You! Now you're even over here?!" Lloyd walked to her and I began worrying for the ninja as I noticed her injuries. "What happened? You're badly wounded." She lifted herself to one knee.

"…Oh, it's you guys. If you want to finish me off now's your chance. I don't have any strength left to fight." Colette headed in her direction. This eased my tense muscles.

"You're hurt badly. Professor! Please…heal her." Raine had a look that spoke volumes. She didn't understand why they wanted to help the assassin, but I'm glad they were. It meant there was still good in this forced world.

"…I will, but first. I want you to tell me what happened here. It seems she has companions and this may just be a trap to catch us off guard." Raine did have a point, but I could tell she had no companions of the sort.

"Professor!" Colette seemed to agree.

"Hah! You're as devious as you look." Despite her injuries she still smirked while saying this.

"…Call me what you like." Raine was calm as ever despite the insult.

"Take a look at this city. Everything's in ruin. The Desians…invaded." It better have been the Desians because I will tear his precious base apart if it wasn't.

"What?!" Lloyd was torn between grief and anger.

"Do you know about the human ranch northeast of here? The people of this city had been hiding some folks who escaped from the ranch. The Desians found out about it and not only was the entire population forced to go to the ranch, but the city was destroyed." I could hear her heart crack a little more talking about it.

"So, how were you injured?" Colette's voice sounded so sad.

"It's nothing. I was just a little clumsy." I stared straight at the ninja.

"I don't believe that. I'm a little clumsy and I don't get myself half killed." I could feel Kratos readying to say something till I elbowed him in the stomach to quiet him. Before she could answer me a cry sounded out.

"Ahhh! Help me. Please!" A person ran up with monster who looked like the one that was Dorr's wife was running after him.

"Th..that's!.." Looks like I'm not the only one who recognized her.

"It's Clara! She managed to get all the way here!" Raine sounded as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Sheena ran in front to protect the man from her.

"Stay back you monster!" Clara swiped with her grotesque arm and Sheena fell shouting in pain. Colette's wings just appeared and she flew in front of Clara.

"Clara please calm down!" The pained woman struck Colette and she fell down next to Sheena.

"Colette are you okay?" Genis shouted from his spot with a conflicted face. Everyone ran up to surround the two fallen girls so Clara couldn't attack them anymore.

"Y..yes." Her response was shaky, but she did seem fine which would leave me to concentrate on the attacker even if the woman's screams made me queasy. As Colette spoke Clara stumbled away.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Kratos was speaking of Sheena.

"You're right. Professor, please heal her." Lloyd sounded as desperate now as Colette did earlier. Colette joined in on the begging.

"Professor please!" Poor Raine is going to have to heal the ninja now.

"…Fine. But I swear you're all way too softhearted for your own good." Perhaps that is a good thing Raine. Raine bent down next to Sheena and began healing her with first aid. Sheena stood as Raine walked off, but the poor child looked so confused.

"..Why…why did you save me?" Lloyd answered her, but it sounded kind of smart.

"Probably for the same reason you saved that man." She looked unsure.

"…Thanks." I must say though, I am tired of this whole in between stage they are in. Why can't they go ahead and all be friends? Unless she wants Lloyd then she can go somewhere else because he is Colette's. "I know it's a selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point, but umm… I have a favor to ask of you." Sheena wasn't comfortable with saying this so it must've been important. Lloyd looked skeptical and Raine looked ready to hit all of us which I find completely unfair considering I haven't said much this entire time and that is unusual for me.

"A favor?" This was Lloyd finally expressing his feeling.

"I owe the people of this city for food and lodging. Please help me save these people. If you agree I'll declare a truce with you and help in any way I can." I turned to the girl with a grin.

"What did you expect us to do? Of course we'll help!" I did my best not to wince at Raine's glare and keep smiling and it was difficult. Lloyd then backed me up thankfully and agreed. However, Raine finally decided to put in her input on this.

"Lloyd, Kim, are you serious?" I turned to the silver haired female.

"Raine trust me." She looked at my eyes searching for something and whatever she found must have helped because she nodded at me. To help the situation though Colette chimed in that she agreed with Lloyd. With Lloyd isn't there a name missing from that? If she and Lloyd didn't have a thing I would so say something right now.

"Colette not you too!" Truthfully Raine shouldn't you have seen that coming? Lloyd looked at Kratos.

"What about you?" He answered immediately.

"I see no problem with it." Something is not right. Kratos is hiding something. Genis who was next to Raine decided to throw in his vote very nervously.

"Ah..um…I'm sorry Raine!" Poor kid probably was expecting her to hit him! She seemed mad, but compliant.

"Fine! Do as you wish. I suppose if we look at it another way it does mean we can keep a close eye on her." So all her unease was about Sheena. Sheena smirked at this comment.

"Heh. You'd better watch out so you don't lose your head while you sleep." I face palmed at this. These two will be such great friends. As Sheena joined the group the three kids walked off together. They looked really down, but before I could go join them Kratos grabbed my arm and dragged me to Raine and Sheena. We walked out the ruined city towards the ranch. I wonder if we can blow this one up as well.

When we approached there were at least five guards at the entrance of the ranch. Genis recognized this as well. "The security is intense. It's completely different from last time." Apprehension was written all over Lloyd's face.

" Yeah. Even if we get inside…." Raine however cut him off.

"Hmm… there is a way though…." All of a sudden both of their faces lightened up.

"Professor, I bet you're thinking the same thing I'm thinking." Colette expressed the confusion the rest of the group felt, including me.

"What? What are we going to do?"

Lloyd looked excited as he spoke, "We'll disguise ourselves as Desians and sneak in." Immediately I started shaking my head. That had bad idea written all over it. Don't they realize how badly that could end? Apparently I was the only one who felt this way because instead all Raine did was insult Lloyd.

"….I see the gears in your head move quickly only at times like this." My head shaking stopped for a second to catch the small glare Kratos was giving Raine.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at Lloyd with a grimace.

"She is calling you slow." My comment was brushed to the side by Colette.

"Oh, I see! If we look like Desians we won't get caught!" Sheena gave a smirk towards Raine and added to Colette's comment quite smartly.

"Well well. That's quite a daring plan Raine." I suppressed the groan that was building in me. Raine ignoring the tone from Sheena responded normally at least.

"I don't think this is the best plan either, but do we have any other choice?" Mumbling under my breath seemed like a really good idea though the stare Kratos was giving me advised against it. Kratos out of nowhere speaks out and joins the conversation.

"… The Desian patrol is here. What shall we do?" I had already started moving towards cover knowing the answer to this even though I'm against this plan completely. As the guards walked up everyone ran out to start their horrible plan of disguise.

It appeared that the group consisted of two females and one caster. How do you tell if the casters are guys or girls they cover everything and the clothes are really baggy? Lloyd went for the caster first while the others headed towards the females. Kurai and Kasai were humming with energy. Kurai was calling for blood. As I unsheathed the blades a high screech sliced the air and energy flew around in the air. Running forward I slice with Kasai at one of the females and flames licked her skin. Her scream penetrated the still air as I spun around and sent a hard side kick to her mid-section forcing her to her knees. Sheena came behind me and hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Kratos, Raine and Genis had the other female unconscious after a series of quick forceful attacks. Lloyd was last with the caster. The caster was in the middle of a chant when Lloyd hit him with the handle of his sword and spun and cut deeply with the other. The caster was unconscious but he may not make it without help soon. The fight had ended.

"Let's return to Luin first. We don't know when the enemy may spot us." Raine was right it wasn't safe here at the moment. Lloyd agreed and we all headed towards the city and eventually stopped to camp.

"We're finally going to infiltrate the ranch." I could hear the tiniest bit of excitement in Genis' voice.

"Wait we have to decide who will be the Desian." This was Raine and I really hope they don't pick me.

"What do you mean Professor?" I don't think Lloyd realized yet that all the clothes we got from the battle earlier were female.

"Only one of the Desian uniforms we just obtained looks like it can be used. So everyone else is going to have to be prisoners." Raine explained this slowly.

"Me! Me! I'll be the Desian!" I had to resist the face palm from Lloyd's excitement.

"…This is not a game." Kratos was seemingly ill with Lloyd for the excitement. Guess he doesn't share Lloyd's enjoyment.

"Hey that's not fair Porfessor!" As Lloyd and Kratos spoke Raine had sneaked off to put on the outfit and it looks like Sheena had one as well. Next thing I know though is that Raine comes up behind me and shoves a helmet on my head.

"Hey what's going on?" Raine shoved more clothes into my hands.

"It's not about fairness. This will look the most natural." At the last of the sentence she looked at me. Heaving a big sigh I went into the trees to change into this awful outfit. I could barely hear Lloyd ask where Raine got the other outfit and her giving some vague answer.

The outfit was some too short shorts, a skimpy top and metal boots, gloves and helmet. I walked back as Raine finished some explanation about the uniform being for females. Lloyd then turned to question Sheena about hers, but I could barely hear through the helmet so I didn't pay it any mind. We walked back to the ranch to turn in our 'prisoners'.

"Stop!" A male voice screamed at the top of his lungs. Well, I could hear him but now I can't get the ringing in my ears to stop. Raine spoke as excitedly as she could under the stress.

"We've done it!" The other guards looked at us as if we were dumb.

"….Done what?" He sounded really slow.

"We've found the wanted criminal Lloyd Irving!" She sounded really irritated, but can't really blame her.

"What?! Good work! And you've even caught him alive!" The shock actually insulted me. How are the female Desians even treated?

"I want to turn him over to the Five Grand Cardinals immediately. Let me through." I would have totally believed Raine to be a Desian if I just heard her and didn't know her.

"Understood. Go on in!" I could hint the fear in his voice and it made me grin.

As we walked in I could feel one of the guys trying to touch me and I swayed out the way so he would miss. I wanted to turn around and punch him, but that wouldn't end well for the group so I just ground my teeth. We 'lead' the group through the ranch to a door which hopefully leads us inside and to a changing room.

Raine, Sheena and I sneaked off and changed to our regular clothes which I will not complain about again! We found the group looking through some window at exspheres. Wait… they are going to find out how exspheres are made. Oh poor kids. Raine spoke first.

"It looks like this is an Exsphere manufacturing plant." Kratos had left a pause before he spoke.

"…So it would seem." He knew how they were made and I could almost see the anguish in his eyes.

"These are all Exspheres? Incredible…." The wonder in Lloyd's voice will soon vanish. I could feel the tears in my eyes. Kratos and Raine walked off while Colette's head perked up.

"….Shh. I hear voices coming from the next room." I did too.

Genis being loud basically shouts, "I don't hear anything…."

Lloyd just as loudly speaks, "Be careful anyways." We all head to the door on the other side of the room with Lloyd in front and out walks one of the last people I expected, Botta.

"Hmm?! You!" I gave a half wave to him, but he was staring at Kratos.

"Uh-oh these are the Desians we ran into in the Triet Desert!" I almost forgot Lloyd didn't know about the renegades.

"They still think we're Desians." One of the renegades spoke and I could faintly see a boot print on his face. I had to hide my smirk so I didn't give anything away.

"Sir, this is the perfect chance!" How wrong you are other random renegade soldier. Kratos seemed almost angry.

"…Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos took a step forward before Botta spoke.

"Wait, Kratos is with them. We'll retreat for now." Lloyd turns to Kratos disbelieving.

"You know each other?!" He gave the kid a cold expression.

"I suppose if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet." All attention turned back to Botta as he spoke again.

"I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here." Botta was trying to bargain, but Kratos still seemed angry.

"Do what you will." Botta started to run off with the soldiers following him, but he rammed into my shoulder and passed something into my hands.

They suddenly stopped and Lloyd began forward, but Colette ran ahead of him and Kratos began moving in front of him as well. Botta and his soldiers scattered and a door opened showing three casters shooting a ball of hot energy at Lloyd, Kratos and Colette. Colette and Kratos took the attack and defended Lloyd from it.

"Colette! Kratos!" They were frozen in their state and Botta began running off again. After the renegades disappeared Colette and Kratos turned to face Lloyd and the rest of the group.

"I'm okay." As far as I could tell Colette was telling the truth.

"No time for that look behind you!" Kratos' voice was urgent and as well all turned we noticed the leader of the ranch was walking in the room. I could feel my blood boil as I recognized him.

"Huh?" Lloyd seemed confused.

"Well, this is a surprise." My body tensed as I reached for my blades. "When I heard we had some rats. I assumed it was the Renegade Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings…." I snorted drawing his attention.

Grinning crazily I responded, "Well, you know what assuming gets you." He frowned at me and ignored the comment.

"But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack." Air was pushed past my teeth forcibly sounding like a hiss. Lloyd was angry by this point.

"Who are you?!" The monster walked closer to Lloyd and I readied my body to attack.

"You barge into my ranch and then demand my name?" Genis smart comment didn't help the tension in the air.

"…Wow Lloyd isn't this usually the other way around?" My ears flattened against my skull.

"Genis! This is not the time!" I couldn't help but agree more Lloyd.

"He's Kvar one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals." Kratos voice sounded dead.

"He is a monster!" I shrieked this and Kvar had the guts to smirk at me.

"Hahaha..ah I see that some of you know me." I wanted to spit at him but Lloyd was in the way.

"It's just as Forcystus said. That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!" At this I howled in anger. That vile project caused nothing but began filling the room and Colette got out her weapons and threw them at Kvar but he moved. I lunged with Kurai at him and nicked his arm but was pulled back by Kratos. My growls were vibrating my whole body.

"Good job Colette! Let's go everyone!" Lloyd looked directly at me as he spoke this. We ran into the door that Kvar had stepped out of. We ran into the Exsphere manufacturing room.

Running quickly down the closest pathway we ran into a fight, but it ended as fast as it started because I used all the mana to explode around them and they flew into the wall behind them effectively knocking themselves out. Suddenly I sensed the mana change and realized the summon spirit that hangs out with Sheena has come out. I wanted to talk to them both but I was shoved from behind which broke my concentration. We ran out past the guards to a dead end with a window that showed people being turned into exspheres. My stomach dropped.

"Wh…what is this?!" I wanted to tell Lloyd this was the horrible truth, but my mouth refused to open without a sob escaping. All you could see was people going into a machine that would turn them into exspheres.

"This is where the Exspheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar had walked up behind us with two guards. Spinning around I growled deeply baring my teeth with my ears pressed against my skull.

"Do you mean that Exshperes are made from…human bodies?" Raine seemed astonished.

"Not exactly. Exhperes are dormant at first. They extract nourishment form humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exhperes manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?" I howled in anger.

"Taking care! You call this taking care of them?! You don't deserve to be in the same room as them." I could feel Kvar was getting annoyed with me. That is no good it means I haven't done my job good enough he should be infuriated.

"That's terrible!" Genis said my speech in fewer words.

"Terrible? Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using Exhperes that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished." At this I tried to lung for him so I could claw him with my hands but Kratos caught me and held me closely to him. Red was beginning to cloud my vision. Kratos was pulling me back as more guards crowded around us. Lloyd was complaining about being surrounded but I was struggling so I could free myself and attack all of them. "Lloyd your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill it's time you gave it back." Kvar was getting angry, but I was angrier.

"Yggdrasill….I suppose that's the name of your leader." Smiling I looked directly at Kvar. "Aww poor Halfling can't be a big boy and lead everyone like his too big ego wants. Such a poor baby." At this I felt Kratos tighten his arms around me as Kvar sneered in my direction.

"Yes. Now for the sake of our great leader Lord Yggdrasill and for the sake of my own success I need that Exshpere!" Kvar's voice was really tight.

"Again?! What's so special about my Exsphere?" Kvar relaxed at this question, but kept his eyes trained on me.

"That is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"She was worth more than you will ever be you monster!" My screeches went unnoticed by all except Kratos.

"What are you talking about? The female host body? You're not talking about…" This sparked some interest in Kvar.

"….Hmm you don't know anyting do you? That Exsphere was cultured on host body A012 human name Anna—your mother. She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course she paid for her crime with her life." I spit at Kvar which landed on his shoes and he looked done with me and I grinned like the crazy person I was.

"You killed my…" Lloyd was mad now. Kvar stopped him though.

"Now now don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. You father did." I felt Kratos tense behind me and I would normally comfort him, but I couldn't move without hurting someone right now.

"Liar!" Lloyd looked ready to attack.

"Please. When her Key Crest-less Exshpere was removed Anna turned into a monster… and your father killed her. Pathetic don't you think?" I suddenly went really still. Kratos was mad.

"… Do not speak ill of the dead." I prepared myself for some form of attack from him. Kvar just started giggling like a school girl.

"Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots." I began struggling again. I had to land at least one hit before I destroyed this base.

"…Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" I could feel the anger radiate off of Lloyd. The guards began closing in again and Sheena walked forward.

"I'll handle this!...I'm gonna use the last one Grandpa." Her sadness stopped my struggles. Sheena called up her guardian and we disappeared.

We ended up in front of the base. "Thank you Sheena!" Colette was first to express gratitude.

"Don't mention it. But what are you going to do now?" Raine surprisingly answered.

"…Let's return to Luin first."

"I concur." Kratos spoke shortly. Genis spoke his agreement as well. Lloyd and I stayed quiet.

Once we were at Luin the conversation started. "…I can't believe Exspheres are made from human lives." Sheena was first to speak on the issue.

"This is Marble's life.." Genis sounded so heart broken. Then Lloyd snapped.

"Arrgh! This…thing!" Colette walked closer to him.

"Lloyd wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just and Exsphere its' also your mother's life, remember?" She spoke gently, but I could sense Lloyd's pain. He would be hard to convince.

"But these things make a mockery of human life." He didn't want to see sense.

"But we would have lost long ago had we not had them." Kratos had said this and it must have been hard.

"Don't you think I know that?!" I feel like I am almost watching a weird father/son moment.

"Do you really? If you throw away that Exshpere now do you think you can finish this journey?" I looked at Lloyd sadly.

"…Yeah I know. Without these things we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But Exshperes exist as a result of taking someone's life!" I could see Kratos was slowly getting to Lloyd.

"And? Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres." Kratos was correct in his point of view.

"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe the Desisans will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now. And if that happens more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless."

"Colette's right. We can throw away the Exspheres at any time. But right now we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?" Kratos said a speech! I know it's supposed to be somber and all but Kratos just said a speech!

"Yeah I hate to say it but you're right. Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom. I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me." I could tell what Lloyd said meant a lot to Kratos.

"…Yeah. Me too. I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well." I had to smile a little at this. They were fighting on despite what they learned.

"Me too. I'm going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can." I had to suppress my groan. Colette still remembered about the regenerating process I was kind of hoping she would just deal with the ranches.

"People are sinful creatures. Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live." I wasn't sure if I agreed with Raine or not.

"Life survives at the cost of another…. I don't really know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres. They have to be stopped at all cost!" With that everyone began to lie down and sleep. At this point I decided to finally look at my hand and see what Botta had passed to me and what I had been holding onto like a life line. It was a purple-blue flower that brought back a memory.

Yuan had walked up to me and had given me a purple-blue flower while we were resting one day as a gift. "Hey, Kimiori what you think of this?" He handed me the prettiest flower I had ever seen.

"Yuan.. it's beautiful…" The flower had stolen my breath away. Its petals covered in blue and purple seemed to dance as it reached for the rays of the sun. Looking up I noticed Yuan was looking at the sky. I knew I cared for him, but he had Martel and there was no way I was getting in between that. Their love was too beautiful to try and stop. He suddenly looked down and met my gaze. Grinning mischievously he stole the flower back and softly put it in my hair.

"Hey do you think Martel would like these?" I just nodded too shocked by what he had done. When I went back to the campsite I noticed Yuan giving Martel a dozen of the flowers and her smiling softly at them before leaning into Yuan and kissing him softly as a thank you. I picked the flower out my hair and looked at it with a small smile. Yuan and I would never be together so long as he had Martel, but he still thinks of me so it must mean something. I came back from my memory thinking on what the flower meant. Was Yuan saying he was thinking of me? Was it a warning of some kind? Or maybe he really cared for me like the smallest part of me hoped. Either way I needed to sleep I have a feeling something was going down tomorrow.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! If there is any suggestions or anything let me know. Sorry about the length, but I did say several warnings! Well, bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas etc etc.

 _'words'_ speaking to summon spirit

Feeling a soft breeze flow through my ears woke me up abruptly. I mean that itches like crazy! Letting go a soft sigh I lift my hand to fight off the glaring sun. Apparently Lloyd and Kratos went to train seeing as they are not here. Everyone else was packing leaving me to be the last one to get up. You think I wouldn't get up so late, but I mean its sleep! Sleep is so beautiful and wonderful and right as my rant starts someone throws something in my face. I take off the blanket to see Raine giving me her get-a-move-on look. Groaning I pick up my oh so tired body and began packing with them as the boys were training. Wait…. Why do I have to clean their stuff?! With that being said and the boys coming back we headed off in the direction of Hima seeing as everyone thinks that monster who shall not be named, cough Kvar cough, increased his security.

Getting to Hima was easy. All we had to do was cross a field here and a field there then complain about aching feet in between that somewhere. So maybe I wasn't completely paying attention to the journey and had found this one string that I played with the entire time, but it's not like I heard my friends screaming from fighting monsters or anything. Either way we finally arrived at the mountain path that leads to Hima.

Walking up the path leads to a small little village, well more like one or two houses, but it's nice. Though the breeze could do something better than play with my ears. Relief from the wind was provided when we walked into the first little house that seemed to be the inn of the town.

"Sheena!" A woman was standing on the stairs staring at out ninja with a happy gleam in her eye.

"How's Pietro?" Sheena's voice had a certain edge to it. Though more pressing things were going through my mind like wondering how Pietro escaped the ranch anyways.

"….He passed away." My ears flickered at that. For someone to have passed away she doesn't sound that sad. Shock was felt in the whole room.

"Did he say anything? Something about the human ranch perhaps?" I could feel Genis grasping for anything.

"I…I don't know…..I don't even know if he really escaped from there." The woman's voice trembled, but not from grief. I can't name it but I don't think she is all that sad about Pietro dying.

"What about his belongings?" I can see why Raine wants them, but Pietro wouldn't have much or any at all if he was at a ranch. The woman only proved my point when she told Raine that he didn't have any.

"Where is his grave?" Why would Raine want to know where the grave of the supposed deceased was?

"At the back of the adventures' graveyard. …Ah, don't think about digging up his grave. Please." I shuddered to think how many graves must be there, but for once the woman's voice sounded earnest in her request.

We headed to the graveyard quietly at least until Raine spoke. "I suppose digging up the grave is out of the question…" Colette didn't even respond to that, but instead insisted on praying. However, while that was happening you wouldn't believe who we saw coming up the pathway. A dead man walking. Sheena recognized the guy which means it must be Pietro.

"Chosen….mana…d..die." I had to give it to him though he made no a lick of sense.

"W…what's he saying?" Genis seemed scared and I guess I would be too if it wasn't for the fact I didn't exactly believe him to be dead.

"Pietro! I heard you were dead…" We had obviously heard wrong Sheena. Out of the blue the woman from earlier came and grabbed Pietro.

"Here you are." She seemed very nervous about us finding out our dead man isn't so dead.

"Chosen…die….angel…die... Human….ranch…underground…" Though Pietro didn't make much sense I had to agree with him a little. If Colette became an angel she would surely die.

"You mustn't come out here. Let's go." With that the woman began forcibly pulling Pietro back, but it didn't look like it took too much effort. However, from the corner of my eye I could see Raine blow a fuse.

"You lied to us. He's the one that escaped form the ranch!" The group closed in around Pietro and the woman.

"Really?! Please tell me how did you get away from the human ranch?" Pietro seemed to understand what Lloyd was asking and I think he did his best to answer.

"Boulder…big… underground… jewel... boulder... move... Chosen." Everyone was trying to decipher the answer, but it seemed no one had luck. Out of frustration Genis looked at Pietro.

"What are you saying?" Kratos seemed to be gentler with his question. "Is that… the escape route?" The woman then shoved her way inbetween the group and Pietro.

"…Please let him be!" I moved around the woman to look at Pietro. He kept his eyes on the ground, but he knew I was there.

Softly I whispered, "You know the truth don't you." He lifted his eyes for a second and I saw he did before dropping his head once more. I moved back before the woman could say anything. Sheena grabbed the woman's attention quickly afterwards.

"Now listen! You may be happy just protecting Pietro, but because of this guy countless people from Luin are dead! How about helping us just a little!" The red from Sheena's cheeks showed how truly frustrated she was.

The woman answered gently if not a fearfully, "I'm sure Pietro has many things he wants to say as well, but because of the curse he's been turned into this…" Lloyd's desperation got the better of him.

"But he's still alive. The dead can't even tell us they were scared. Please. Help us." His words were really affecting the woman, but apparently they weren't done since Colette joined in.

"We want to go to the ranch. If it's possible to get out, it's possible to get back in right? Please." I could see the emotions flickering across the woman's face till one set in.

"…I'm willing to help you. But in exchange lift his curse. The healing technique left behind by Boltzman is in the Tower of Mana. That may be able to cure his curse." Raine seemed to accept the conditions presented which was really good considering she would be the only one to use the technique.

"All right. But infiltrating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish." The woman begrudgingly accepted the deal.

"…When he escaped from the ranch he said he came out through the front yard and he blocked the exit with a boulder. His things are in the grave….Take them with you." Colette was the first to express her thanks and assurance.

"Thank you. We'll come back when we've acquired the healing technique. The woman began guiding Pietro again, but this time it was gentler.

"Come..let's go." I could hear the hope in her voice, but it wasn't much. As they walked off more questions began to arise.

"Was there a boulder there?" Genis managed to steal the first question.

"I do recall something that seemed unnatural." I just hummed in agreement to Kratos.

"Yes. Let's go check it out." Colette seemed excited by this almost. Lloyd voiced his agreement with Colette. With that we began our trek back to the ranch under Kvar's control.

On the trip back I paid more attention and didn't play with my new friend the string, but every time a fight broke out Lloyd, Kratos and Sheena ran in first and finished it with speed I didn't know existed. The only one who ever managed to get a hit in was Raine because she would start casting at the beginning of the battle.

Finally reaching the same pathway as before the group headed towards the gigantic rock that was there before even though anyone barely noticed it. We really should have I mean it's kind of just misplaced in all the greenery around us. While I mused on the out of place rock Lloyd was trying to push it out of the way, but he wasn't having much luck. After Raine watched Lloyd put his all into pushing the rock she suggested to us the orb we had obtained from Pietro. Secretly I think she was enjoying Lloyd struggle with the unmovable object not that I really object it was funny watching him push the unmovable rock. Raine placed the orb on the rock and it automatically moved to the side without the slightest hint of trouble. Lloyd looked at it exasperated and mumbled under his breath, but my ears caught what he said anyways.

"But when I pushed it, it didn't even budge…" Snickering behind my hand we all headed through the doorway right as I walked by Lloyd I gave him a pat on the back for trying, but he just glared at me mockingly. Hey I was trying to console him, but if he doesn't want it fine. Right as we walked in two guards spotted us and shouted in surprise.

"Who are you?!" Grinning like the little troll I was I answered the poor guard.

"We are tourist of course, and we came to destroy the place because it's not very… hmm what's the word I'm looking for… oh yeah… environment friendly and maybe even take down the monster you call boss." The guards looked unsure for a split second before I pulled out Kasai and Kurai and ran towards them with a maniac smile. "Come and get it guys!" My cry seemed to startle my team and cause them to give me strange looks before jumping into the battle.

The guard barely had his guard up before I attacked him with Kasai. The heat from the blade was so intense that even I could feel it. The guard shouted and stumbled back. I almost felt bad for the half-elf, but then he tried to stab me after he saw my split second guilt. My lip pulled up in a snarl as I spun and kicked his blade out of his hand then proceeded with a short stab with Kurai. The thick darkness almost had me worried as the guard jumped back yanking Kurai out of his body, but he quickly fell to his knees screaming in terror. I just stared at the guard with wide eyes. Why were my blades acting so harshly?

Sheathing both blades I pulled Masayoshi Raito out its sheath and looked at it. The blood red letters seemed to shine in anger as the blade pulsed. Humming I sheathed the blade again. My anger from the last time I was in here had poured into the blades causing them to act harsher than normal. Looking at the guard who was still squalling on the ground I came up to him and backhanded his head so he was unconscious. The others had finished their fight long before I had and were watching me carefully as if I was some untamed animal. My expression remained cool as I noticed the caution in Kratos' eyes. He knew of my abilities and was worried. Shrugging my shoulders at their fear of me I gave everyone a big smile. Sheena was the only one to return it.

The group continued on till we reached the magitechnology in the room which would hold most of the information we needed. Raine along with the others walked forward while I stuck near Sheena. Raine hummed and mumbled about bringing up a map of the ranch. As soon as Raine pulled up the map the Raine fan club came alive and began praising her while Sheena mumbled about people on this side being able to operate machines too. At this I elbowed her softly to remind her where she was. Tugging slightly at the other summon spirit presence till I could feel its attention I whispered softly to it to tell Sheena to be careful about what she mumbled to herself. The young spirit just nodded. Sadly my warning was a bit late because Genis had heard her and began questioning her about it. Sheena managing to brush off Genis' questions started paying attention to Raine who was explaining where everything was.

I on the other hand had found a long lost friend named string and started playing with it. By the time Raine had finished explaining everything alarms were blaring which made my ears hurt and I had knotted my string so much that I just tossed it on the ground next to me. Kratos was the only one to take notice though and shook his head. What? I mean we plan on blowing the place up anyways so what is a string on the floor going to harm? By the time I took notice of what was going on everyone was splitting into teams.

"Uhh who's going after the big baby-monster?" Lloyd raised his hand and I walked over to where his team was standing. His team consisted of Sheena and Kratos not counting Lloyd of course. As the teams became clearer Kratos told Lloyd he wanted to defeat Kvar with him and Sheena sent a threat towards the monster. Wait why are they saying stuff like that to only Lloyd what about me? I spat at him last time. Colette and Genis looked at our side a bit longing, but I prefer them away from the monster I mean who knows what he could do. Raine was obviously the leader of the other team. Wait…why did we split into teams in the first place?

"Let's meet in Kvar's control room." I nodded just thinking about how we could blow up the base from there. Sheena gave me a strange look so I should probably stop nodding.

Lloyd's team ran through one side of the room that we were in and we came through a door to a room that was moving what looked like containers. My stomach dropped when I began wondering what could be in them. At the end of the room there was a machine that apparently stopped the movement of the containers. Sheena efficiently shut down the process though either Kratos or I could have done this, but we have our covers to maintain. I just realized this! I have a cover! That's so cool I bet I'm all mysterious and a loner! Looking at the team cheering mentally I also realized I was neither of these which caused my ears to droop and the urge to cry appeared. Lloyd looked at me curiously.

"Kim are you okay?" Nodding while sniffing we began our run back to where we had come from.

Once we had made it back to the room I noticed Raine, Genis and Colette were nowhere to be seen so that must mean they left to do their mission already which I still have no clue what is.

"Hey..um..what happened to Raine and the others?" I was meant with three expressions of exasperation.

"She is worse than Lloyd." That was a female voice so that was obviously Sheena. Giving her a mock glare I looked at the two guys of the group. Kratos was just shaking his head probably wondering how I've survived this long and how he even came to know someone like me to begin with. Lloyd was the kindest and answered with an awkward grin.

"They went to shut down the defense system so we can infiltrate Kvar's room." Nodding in appreciation to the boy I looked at the other two.

"You know you could learn from him. He actually explained where they went." I could feel Corrine laughing silently. Sheena then smirked.

"So, could you he actually paid attention when Raine was talking earlier." Had Kratos been more expressive he would've laughed at that, but all that happened was the mischievous gleam in his eye that I've begun to fear. Shrugging my shoulders, she had a point after all; I stuck my tongue out at her and proceeded to walk to the other door in the room. Sheena was left in the dust with her look of shock plastered on her face.

While in the next room Lloyd ran and changed the sorcerer's ring function so it had a stronger fire then proceeded to shoot the machines in the middle of the room frying the tech. I was laughing so hard at this because not only did it look like a shooting gallery, but it reminded me that Lloyd had fried Yuan's tech as well. With tears running down my face and two adults staring at me like they want to put me in a hospital we ran to the other side only so Lloyd could do the same exact thing. As soon as Lloyd finished destroying the tech in the room the conveyer belts stopped and we ran to the door at the top of the room. Going through the door we came to a pad that seemed inactive. This must be the defense system Lloyd was talking about earlier. Looks like we are going to have to sit around here and wait for Raine and her team to deactivate this thing so we can go take care of the monster.

While we waited I sat down in a corner and realized a very important fact. I should have kept my string so I wouldn't be so bored! Sighing I pulled my sheaths so they sat in front of me with Masayoshi Raito about Kurai and Kasai. I could feel all three blades pulsing. They were crying to let out the rage that was built up inside of them. Letting a breath escape through my nose I take out an old rugged rag and began cleaning the precious blades.

Right as I finished the first blade, Kasai, I felt a presence near me. Lifting my head up I see Kratos looming above me. I let the rag I had fall into my lap and slip my hand into his as a friendly gesture. Keeping my voice low I whisper knowing only he would hear me.

"Don't hate yourself. If your blade doesn't run through him mine will. She loved you dearly don't let that sick monster get the best of you by you hating yourself. She will be avenged. Oh and by the way you two did good. Lloyd is a good kid." With a soft smile I squeeze his hand before dropping it and grabbing the cloth to continue my cleaning. I knew by the time my hand left his he would have walked away so I didn't bother looking up to check.

Grunting with a little effort I had finally finished scrubbing at Kurai. As soon as the rag slipped through my fingers for a moment I could sense someone staring at me. Looking up I see Sheena and I could sense Corrine. Smiling brightly I patted the floor so she could sit next to me she just shook her head. Her eyes squinted at me for a moment before she shook her head again.

"Sorry you just seem to remind me of a summon spirit for a moment." My breath hitched when she said that. Corrine decided at that moment to materialize more or less.

"Pssht. As if she could be a summon spirit." I could tell the young spirit was covering for me, but why? Corrine then looked at me giving me a knowing look. Blinking I then gave a kind smile as a thank you. Sheena had been looking at her dear friend.

"Well, I guess you're right..Sorry Kim." I waved my hand to show her I didn't care what she had said even though I really did.

"Not a prob. Sheena though it's going to cost you a question." Fear had sneaked into her eyes then she became guarded.

"Yeah." Smiling my sweetest smile I could manage I looked into her eyes.

"Sheena…would you be my friend?" I put in a dead serious voice with slight humor. She blinked. Then blinked again.

"Y-yeah-h?" Pumping my fist in the air I showed my enthusiasm.

"Awesome! Now when you have any trouble, especially boy trouble you'll come to me right?" Emphasizing the word boy I got the effect I had wanted. Her eyes had widened and she began blushing.

"W-what d-do y-you mean?" Seeing my expectant gaze she sighed and nodded. "Heh. I make a friend right before I go to fight a Desian Grand Cardinal." Smiling she walks away and Corrine disappears, but not before giving me a disapproving look which was met with a guilty one.

Quickly realizing I had once last blade to clean I went to quick work. Knowing there was also one last person to speak to as well. Just as I finished cleaning Masayoshi Raito and sheathing the blade. Lloyd walked over to my no proclaimed spot.

"Kim." I looked up to meet his big eyes. Smiling I waved then strapped on my blades once again and put away the now ragged and dirty rag. Getting up and stretching I looked at Lloyd who had just been watching me.

"What you need? Any advice on how to get a date with Colette?" Wiggling my eyebrows Lloyd blushes and I could almost feel a soft glare from Kratos. Gulping I chose not to look at Kratos to see if I was right.

"U-uh… I wanted to ask you about something…" Nodding my head for him to continue he took a breath.

"WhydoyoupairmeandColetteofallpeoplesheiswaytoogoodtohavesomeonelikeme?" I could barely catch what he said, but it made me smile none the less.

"Because young Lloyd it is simple as this. You two love each other." I could tell he was about to protest, but I raised my hand. "Look Lloyd I've been around longer than I would care to admit, but if there is someone you love tell them now because there may come a time when you can't and you see them slip through your fingers and you can do nothing to stop it. Talk to her okay?" With that he just nodded and we both headed over to the pad. Just a second later it turned blue. Looks like Raine and the others are doing fine. Time to face Kvar.

As I was transported, still don't like these things, I could hear Lloyd talk. "I've found you Kvar!" I noticed another presence in the room besides Kvar and I did not like who I saw. It was the half-elf that was one of the Five Grand Cardinals, but she always seemed closer to the top than the others especially to Yggdrasil, but I cared more that she hung around Yuan. Growling softly I hid behind Kratos not wanting her to see me as she spoke to Lloyd. They had enough problems as it is.

Listening closely I could hear Kvar and Pronyma fighting. Looks like there is strife in cruxis though there is almost always strife within that group. As Kvar talked about him becoming leader I couldn't help a snicker releasing. Just as their argument was wrapping up Raine and the others transported in. I waved from where I was at. Just as my attention turned once again to Kvar as Pronyma disappeared I heard horrible news.

"So the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret. Well, it doesn't matter." Gulping silently I could feel my body tremble as if mana was being stripped from me. Kvar continued his monologue however. "Once I succeed in retrieving that exsphere any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory." Kratos grabbed at his sword as Kvar gave a mean look at Lloyd.

"Get ready!" At this I tensed pulling Masayoshi Raito from its sheath.

"You're not gonna take this form me!" Lloyd shout held no love. We all charged.

Lloyd and the others went after the robots which appeared as guards for Kvar, but I went after the main source.

"Hey monster." I growled out as our blades met.

"Why if it isn't the dog? How nice of you to come back." His sick grin only enraged me further.

"At least I'm not fighting for a title like a little child." My comment caused me to be nicked by his blade. He obviously didn't appreciate my comment.

Snarling I swung my blade hard at his head breaking his guard causing a gash along his forehead. Grinning psychotically at the blood running down his face I tried to stab him through, but he hurriedly blocked Masayoshi Raito and swung his blade at me. Jumping back I grew irritated. Hissing as Kvar advanced with another strike I jumped over him tightening my grip on my blade. Kvar made an error and looked around to see his robots being destroyed by Lloyd and the others. When he turned his head I took the opportunity and screamed as I jumped up and slashed downwards as to cut his body in half. He dodged at the last second to only get a deep cut on his arm to where it was now weakened. Yelling in frustration Kvar began attacking wildly. Throwing up a mana shield and blocking most of his attacks I noticed blood flowing quicker from not only Kvar's wounds but my own. I needed to end this soon, but how? Growing increasingly irritated from my lack of solutions to the situation I roared at Kvar. His eyes widen and he fell to his knees. The red in my vision began to clear as I saw a sword sticking out and connected to that sword was Kratos. Gasping out a breath I stumbled over to him.

As Kvar fell to the ground I could hear Lloyd whisper, "…I did it mom. You've been avenged!" Yes Anna please rest in peace I held my promise. Raine and her group ran forward at this point. Why didn't they join in on the fight again?

"We've learned of Chocolat's location!" The girl is still alive? That is good maybe she has even seen how foolish and naïve she was when we tried to rescue her last time. Lloyd seemed as surprised as I was. Suddenly Colette shouted at Lloyd.

"Look out!" Kvar had gotten up and tried to strike at Lloyd, but Colette had moved her body in front of him to protect him.

"Colette?" Lloyd's voice wavered with guilt, pain and worry. She fell forward onto him and asked if he was okay the best she could. She couldn't feel what that monster had done though, but she still claimed she was okay when Lloyd had asked.

Growling loudly I dashed forward as Sheena appeared behind Kvar as he tried to escape. Lloyd unsheathed a sword and ran beside me screaming at Kvar. Kratos came on my other side silently. Kratos and Lloyd stabbed Kvar with their swords crossing from where they met and I stabbed directly in front of me letting all the rage built up in the swords to release.

"Kratos…you pathetic inferior being! Kim you stupid mixed breed!" Kratos truly angry at the man attacked before I could.

"Feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn." Kvar fell as Kratos sheathed his sword. Kvar coughed up some blood before his life drained away. Still steaming with anger I howled in anger and sheathed my blade. Turning around noticing Raine's expression.

"Colette your wound.." Genis shouted in shock.

"Colette hang on!" Lloyd then looked at her wound and his face paled. Colette's voice tried to reassure them, but it was so weak.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm really okay. For some reason it doesn't hurt. Hehe strange huh?" Growling I shoved Kratos and walked in front of her. Whispering only she could hear yet my voice still held its deadly edge.

"It isn't strange this regeneration is doing this to you and it isn't worth it! There is another way we just have to find it. Please stop this madness. Let me find another way for please." She just smiled at me and I knew she wouldn't stop. Hissing softly I walked back to where Kratos was standing. Sheena at this point showed how much she cared for the girl.

"You certainly are not okay! Raine you can use healing arts right?!" Raine still in a daze barely answered.

"Yes, but.." Lloyd looked her straight in the eyes.

"Colette I can't keep it a secret any longer! Everyone listen to what I have to say! Colette can no longer feel anything." At least three of use weren't as shocked as we should be meaning we all knew this was going to happen.

Genis cried in shock. "What? What do you mean?"

Lloyd continued his explanation. "Colette is growing closer to becoming an angel. Now she can't sleep or feel hot or cold or pain or anything. She can't even cry! Becoming an angel means losing her humanity!" Colette just looked down and I could sense the slight fear of judgment coming from the child.

"Lloyd it's okay. I'm okay so…Right now we need to do something about this ranch right Lloyd?" She was using this as a distraction.

"Professor can you destroy it like last time?" Lloyd was allowing her distraction for now.

"I'll give it a try." Guess this means I get to see another explosion. I should be happier, but with the present conversation I just can't bring myself to be as excited.

"…That's kind of extreme, but I suppose it's the best idea." You are very correct Sheena, but it'll be enjoyable just you wait.

As we were walking onto the transporter I thought I saw a hologram flicker and someone speak, but I wasn't so sure. Either way we need to be more careful because this isn't the first time. After we finally got out of the ranch Genis mentioned going back to town and figuring out what to do there. I'll agree with anything that gets us away from standing in front of a ranch that is about to blow up! Or have they forgotten that already? In the end they chose to go to Asgard because Luin was in shambles. Least we move away from the gigantic bomb and I get to see and explosion. Maybe that will make me feel better.

Turned out the explosion was just as bad as the time Kratos and I destroyed a ranch. I mean if you have a self-destruct button for your entire base at least make the explosion entertaining! I bet if Yuan has a self-destruct button at least his explosion would be entertaining. I wonder if I should check around his base to find out. I was musing this while on a bed in an Inn at Asgard. I was lying next to Colette so I could monitor her since I was the next best thing to the machine. Sheena was speaking to Raine, Genis, Lloyd and Kratos about Colette becoming an angel. Personally I would talk to Kratos since he went through the transformation, but it's not like anyone here besides me knows that. Suddenly Colette shifted so she was sitting up which forced me out of my thoughts and to the conversation at hand.

Her voice drifted weakly to the others. "Professor, it's okay." I could see the indecision in Raine's eyes. Colette ignored her which is a first for the overly kind girl. "I'm sorry to worry everyone. Right now things are a little difficult, but once I become a complete angel it may be a lot easier. So don't worry. It's okay." Growling softly she knew that I knew she was lying, but her eyes pleaded me not to breathe a word. Well, that and Kratos was giving me a death glare from across the room. I mean what have I done now to deserve that?

Sheena tried to protest, but I could tell Colette had her mind made. Perhaps Lloyd can change it, but first he has to change his own mind. Colette had gotten up out of the bed by the time Sheena had finished her protest and left me glaring at the corner alone. "Thank you Sheena. But if I quit now all the people suffering throughout the world won't be saved. I was born for the sake of the world regeneration so I'm going to make sure I do my job. Okay?" This girl was being used for a sick game that was invented by a grieved child!

"Yes…That is the fate of the Chosen." Kratos' voice was cold and cut like a sword's edge. My body reacted quicker than my mind. With eyes lit with a purple flame I had pounced hissing across the room landing on Kratos with Kurai at his throat. I could feel the tense atmosphere and when my mind finally came back to me I growled out lowly to him.

"This is wrong!" Getting up I walked out of the room we were in and slammed the door behind me sick of what I was listening to. An innocent is willing to give up their life for a fake cause because someone was stupid enough in grief to create a messed up system like this.

When the others finally came out of the Inn they found me standing in the shadow of the Inn waiting. I was still angry and refused to meet Kratos' eyes even though he didn't cause this we both could have stopped it long ago. Taking the rear of the group so I didn't have to speak I followed them as we left the city of Asgard. We continued till we came to Lake Umacy. Legend has it there is a unicorn here waiting to give its horn to a maiden in dire need of it. I wonder if it's true.

As we approached the edge there was something trapped in the water. It was a unicorn! Lloyd shouted in surprise at it as well. Everyone spoke their amazement of the trapped creature. Pushing my senses as far as I could I tried to reach the unicorn to see if it would speak with me. It was a long shot since I'm only to speak to summon spirits, but it's worth a shot.

 _'_ _Hey? Can you hear me?'_ Waiting a few more minutes to see if it would respond all I received was silence, but what was its presence I felt? Shaking my head I pulled my senses back before I got light headed. My musings were broken when I heard Sheena speak about summoning Undine. Tensing subconsciously I gave her a sideways glance.

"We could summon Undine who exists somewhere in this world to control he water's mana." Trying my best not to grimace I turned my body towards the group since earlier I was facing away. Lloyd seemed slightly confused.

"Undine….you mean the summon spirit?" Quickly trying to stop any way of this happening I protested.

"You need a summoner to do that." Genis seemed to have the same idea since he said the same thing at the same time. It's not that I don't want Undine around all the time, I do, but having too many summon spirits in the same general area isn't the smartest idea since they don't all get along. That and one of them could leak that I was half summon spirit. Sheena looked anxious. Don't tell me. She can summon summon spirits can't she?

"….I haven't formed a pact yet, but if I can form the pact then….I can summon." Trying not to groan in frustration I look at Kratos for the first time since I attacked him. He gave me a sympathetic look, but was still guarded. I wanted to apologize, but I don't at the same time because what I said is true I just preferred it not to have been so forceful. Colette's excitement rang throughout the trees around the lake.

"Oh so Sheena's a summoner!" Groaning in quiet frustration I call out to the young summon spirit near me.

 _'_ _Corrine!'_ Calling out forcefully startled the poor thing. ' _I apologize I have not shown you all of my power, but I need you to answer now. Is there any other way for us to reach the unicorn without having to make pacts with the other summon spirits?'_ The now frustrated spirit growled out a response.

' _Obviously no.'_ Feeling guilty for doing this again I sent a quick apology to the young summon spirit and left it to wonder how I managed to do that in the first place. Turning my attention to Sheena she was very defensive about Colette's comment.

"I'm a guardian user!...But I can summon too." Raine was skeptical of this while I was having a mini silent break down.

"I'd heard that art of summoning was lost a very long time ago…." Sheena began to blush whether from anger or embarrassment I'm not sure.

"…Well it still exists. Anyway if you're not interested I'm not going to force you….." Lloyd at this started to panic.

"No we need the unicorn horn. Please do it Sheena." Sheena's blush darkened. It must be from embarrassment.

"…A..all right. Then let's go to the seal of water. Undine should be at the seal." Genis was the one to remind us where it was at. Not like I needed reminding of my mother like friend.

"The Thoda Geyser right? Let's go!" As the children ran ahead Raine, Kratos and I stayed behind.

"This is quite a detour." Kratos was not pleased that we were postponing the journey while it made me slightly happy even though my cover is getting endangered. Raine simply agreed with him. They both walked away together as I took one last look at the unicorn before walking away as well.

Finally we were back inside Undine's place the water seal. The only mishap we had was Raine giving the buckets/boats a dirty look before actually getting in so I say we've done pretty well for ourselves so far. As everyone was running around like cute little chicks that are lost I decided to contact Undine so she knew what was going on.

 _'_ _Undine I'm home!'_ Sensing her musical laugh put me at ease so I relaxed in the tense atmosphere.

 _'_ _I knew you wouldn't stay away for long my child.'_ A breathy laugh escaped. It was true I could never stay away from them for long it seems.

 _'_ _Well, child since you are hear can you explain the tense atmosphere between you and your friend?'_ My breath hitched. I was hoping she didn't notice or let it slide, but I should know better Undine is very motherly. Air ran through my nose in a sigh.

 _'_ _I let my temper get the best of me and attacked him.'_ Feeling her disappointment I lowered my head just slightly.

' _Child you do know better, but I know you well enough to know you would not attack a friend without cause, but you must clear the air shortly because you will need each other shortly. This is all I will say on the matter. Now come on I know your group is on the transporter and are preparing to summon me so that I may be of use, but be warned a pact has already been made.'_ Focusing my dazed eyes I noticed we were indeed on the transporter pad Undine had mentioned. Feeling more than seeing Kratos' gaze I gave a slight nod as the pad activated and carried us to what would be my first visual encounter with Undine since who knows when.

Walking towards the altar in the center of the room Colette and Genis started to cheer.

"Pact! Pact!" My ears twitched about nervously as my hand twitch towards Kasai. Glancing about I heard Raine speak to Sheena.

"I must admit. I'm interested as well." I vaguely picked up Kratos speaking under his breath as my attention was drawn to the altar where mana was gathering.

"… A summoning pact…hmm." Barely noticing his glance towards me my eyes flicker to Sheena as she spoke.

"It's easy for you to say, I…I might fail you know…" She was tense. If she did not relax soon she will fail.

"You'll do fine! I mean, I don't really know how it works, but…" Colette saves him from digging his own grave.

"Lloyd's right! If anyone can do it, you can Sheena!" Her gaze flickers between Colette and Lloyd.

"…You don't even know anything about it….. Fine I'll do it. But don't blame me if something goes wrong and you get hurt!" At this she heads to in front of the altar where Colette stood not too long ago. Undine's mana had gathered at last and she began to appear in front of everyone. I could feel the others surprise, except Kratos, and reached for my blade.

"You who possess the right of the pact, I am one who is bound to Mithos. What is your name?" Undine voice sounded like a flowing river that could lure you to sleep. Her skin was almost fish like with the blue scales decorated with swirling tattoos, but her purple hair and flowing skirt gave the illusion of the calmness of water. However, if one was to look closely you could also her greenish armor that protected her which showed that she also has the destructive spirit of a warrior. To put it simple, water is dangerous and since she is the summon spirit of water so is she.

Lloyd began to whisper asking about Mithos, but at the moment I had to watch Undine's movement carefully. She told me we would be fighting and she does not lie. Sheena's voice stopped the murmurs of the group.

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Undine!" Undine's cool expression did not change.

"As things stand now… I cannot." She is bound by one pact and unless that person dies or the pact maker breaks their agreement she is stuck with hands tied.

"Wh…why?!" Sheena obviously didn't know that, but I didn't expect her too.

"I am already bound by a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time." This is one of the many reasons why I refuse to make a pact with someone even though I am able. Sheena's desperation was showing through, but Undine was not changing.

"You mean your pact with that Mithos guy?... What am I supposed to do now?! They never said anything about this at the research institute!" This was directed at us since Sheena had turned around in frustration and confusion. Everyone began to talk amongst themselves to come up with a viable solution.

"Ask her to annul the pact she has with Mithos." Sheena gave me a weird look. This could go either very well or very badly. Kratos had backed up what I had said with information Sheena would understand and she turned around to Undine.

"Undine! I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact….with me." Sheena is so formal in her speech to Undine most summon spirits wouldn't care how you asked them. Undine's cool expression changed slightly showing she was going to attack soon.

"Before I can allow the formation of a new pact I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker. Draw you weapons." As she said this she prepared herself for a battle while silently sending me a message.

 _'_ _May I form a pact with the pact-maker Sheena?'_ Locking eyes with her I nodded slightly as I moved forward and drew Kasai.

"Wha?... We have to fight?!" Undine moved to where I was at. "Let it begin!"

Immediately I could tell Undine was going to hold back and not use all of her power which was good because if she didn't the only one who could hold out would have been me. Jumping back from Undine as she started to cast I saw Lloyd, Kratos and Sheena run forward to attack her. Before I could warn them of the trap she had already cast spread which felt like a powerful wave knocking you into the air then back to earth. Raine casted photon as I ran forward with Kasai a blazed. This forced Undine to back away from the three who were picking their soaked butts off the ground.

"Pay attention she can and will drown you if she does not find you worthy so get in the fight and watch the water!" My voice was stern. This was no time to play around like before. Dodging the streams of water that were being shot at me I sliced Undine's arm with Kasai who had flames leaking from the blade. Hissing softly with apologetic eyes she threw a wave up that pushed me back to Raine who was standing as far away as she could alongside Genis and Colette. It was good that I managed to put up a guard because that could have easily drowned me.

Sheena, Lloyd and Kratos were back on their feet by then and attacking Undine with swords and Sheena's ninja paper. Undine was beginning to grow weary of the constant control she had to have. Flexing my free hand I released some of my mana into the air around her and drained the built up mana in her causing her to weaken, but relax at the same time. Spinning she knocked the weapons away from her and charged at Genis and Raine who were casting. Running to intercept her path I slashed at the air and she jumped back leaving droplets to hit my face.

Sheena then attacked her back while Kratos and Lloyd kept her attention on the front. Undine began to cast again, but was interrupted when she had to block the many attacks coming at her. Freeing herself one more time from the many weapons she went back to her altar done with the fight. They must have impressed her because the battles usually last twice as long as this.

"Splendid. Now swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?" She wore a gentle yet stern expression. Glancing I could not see any wounds on her which allowed me to let a soft sigh of relief.

"Right now at this very moment there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people." Sheena's vow was very noble, but would be very hard to keep.

"Understood. I pledge my power to you Sheena!" Undine's mana dispersed then entered Sheena's body so that Sheena could contact her at any instant and Undine would be forced to answer. My body tensed. I would not want to hand anyone that much control over me not even Yuan for the fear of being used. Sheena turned to us and walked away from the altar. I could sense Undine with her now.

"Sheena you did it!" Genis was very surprised by this and that is almost insulting for some reason.

"Yeah! Sheena you're amazing!" Edging slowly away from the over excited teens I hid nervously behind Kratos. There is also a possibility that Sheena can now sense that I'm not exactly what I claim to be. Sheena tried to push off all the praise she was receiving, but Lloyd wouldn't let her.

"No really you rule! Oh man I can't wait until I get to see you summon Undine!" My eyes flicker to Raine as she turned to Kratos who I was hiding behind.

"You have a surprising breadth of knowledge Kratos." Waving slightly to get her attention she turned her cool gaze to me.

"It actually gets more annoying the longer you are around it." Seeing his side glance at me he gives Raine an indifferent gaze.

"I once had a couple of acquaintances who were somewhat knowledgeable about summon spirits." She hummed in response. At this point we noticed the kids had disappeared to the transporter platform. Tugging on Kratos' sleeve we walk over to where the children were talking and waiting.

We ran out the cave pretty quickly because everyone was excited to go back to the unicorn that was trapped at the bottom of Lake Umacy. I tried to reach out to Undine a couple of times during this, but she was strangely quiet during all of this. Perhaps she is wiped out from making a pact with Sheena.

Either way before we know it we were back at the lake and I felt like something was about to happen that I wouldn't like too much. The others must have not felt this because Lloyd seemed as excited as ever. I'm pretty sure his eyes have that really shiny look and his hair was bouncing.

"Okay, go on Sheena! Ask Undine to take us over there." Before Sheena could do anything Kratos spoke out.

"…Wait. That's not going to work." A confused silence settled over everyone till Colette decided to break it.

"Why?" Raine was the one to enhance our knowledge this time.

"The unicorn…can only be approached by a pure maiden." She said it so slowly I was wondering if she was okay till I realized Lloyd was going to be complaining about this. Sighing I waited for the inevitable.

"At the very least Lloyd, Genis and I are out." You had to rub salt into the wound Kratos.

"He's pretty picky if he'll only talk to girls." Here comes Lloyd pouting.

"So then just Raine and…" Genis was cut off by his elder sister.

"I'll stay behind Colette, go by yourself." Curiously Sheena started to sweat at this.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not qualified?!" Sheena shouldn't have said anything because now Genis, Lloyd and Colette were wondering why she used the word qualified. I barely could catch her murmur under her breath, "You don't have to all say it at once!" Kratos then spoke up again to clear the air.

"…Then we shall send Colette and Sheena." I elbowed him slightly in the side, but he made no movement to add me to the list. At this I pretended to pout and turned slightly away from him.

"Why can't Kim or Raine go?" Why did you have to ask this Lloyd? Raine came in and saved the day.

"Because I'm an adult." I started to nod till an idea came to my messed up mind. Does that mean Raine….nahh.

"O…okay then I'm going to summon now!" Sheena broke my train of thought, which I was grateful for. "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee…Come Undine!" As Undine appeared on the lake I waved at her like an excited little child. "Please Undine take us to the unicorn." Sheena wasn't very demanding which is a good trait for a summoner or else the summon spirits will try and rebel against them.

"I will do as you wish only if Kimiori comes as well." Sheena nodded as I stepped forward confused. "As you wish. To the lake…." Undine created an air bubble around the unicorn and lifted it till it was standing on the water's surface.

The unicorn was white with a golden mane and its legs were rainbow colored while the tail almost looked like a cat tail with a golden puff at the end. The horn was golden silver and I could feel the mana all the way from the edge of the lake. Undine then pushed Sheena, Colette and me to the center where the unicorn was at. The unicorn spoke into our minds instead of saying anything out loud.

 _'_ _Martel?'_ The girls looked confused while I just shook my head softly.

"Martel?" Sheena tried to figure out who the unicorn was talking about.

"No I am Colette and this is…"

"I'm Sheena." I bowed my head to the unicorn.

"Kimiori Spirit." I could feel the unicorn's surprise and confusion.

 _'_ _Not Martel?... That cannot be.'_ I tried to place my own thoughts to the unicorn, but something kept me from doing so again! _'_ _This presence, this mana…and this sickness…Even in my blindness it is clear. You are Martel.'_ Colette became even more confused and even a little concerned.

"Me?" _'_

 _Yes. I exist to save the awakened Martel from her sickness…You now suffer from that sickness, do you not?_ 'Sheena started to back up and I was starting to wonder if I would have to grab her so she didn't fall in the lake.

"You can tell that Colette is sick?!"

 _'…_ _Yes. Her body is racing out of control, but hers is not the only unusual one.'_

"Please save Colette. The horn of a unicorn has that kind of power right?" I gave a breath of relief that neither of them caught that last part. Colette turned to Sheena with pleading eyes.

"Um..it's all right. I'll be fine." Sheena turned to Colette with shock.

"Colette!" Colette then went on her speech on how it had to be that way.

"But there is someone we promised we would cure. I want to keep our promise" This had caught my attention again.

 _'_ _Ah. I see now. You're the chosen of regeneration. Take it.'_ I felt a slight pressure as the unicorn spoke a message only to me. _'_ _Queen of spirits be careful.'_ The unicorn then gave its horn to Colette by forcing all the mana out of its body into the horn then into the air in front of Colette. The unicorn will die. The unicorn started to fade and I took a step forward and placed a hand on it in comfort.

"What's wrong?!" Sheena cried in confusion and shock.

 _'_ _Our horns are our very lives. My destiny is now fulfilled.'_ Colette then gave a pained shout.

"No!"

' _Do not be troubled. A new life will be born from me. And when that new life ends, yet another will be born. In so doing we live on…forever.'_ At this the unicorn had used up the last of its energy and faded in a bright light. Undine pulled us back onto the shore and left us to the confused children and sadden adults.

"Are you three all right?" Lloyd showed concern at the disappearance of the unicorn and the expression of the females standing with me.

"…Sheena, are you crying?" She quickly wiped at her eyes after Genis asked her that.

"The unicorn….gave us his horn." Colette's voice was very quiet and weak.

"…I see. Then the unicorn is dead." I only had the energy to give Kratos a half glare at his bluntness. This awakened Sheena though.

"You knew?!" Raine then proved her knowledge once again.

"When a unicorn loses its horn it dies. By dying a new unicorn is born. That's why the unicorn is the symbol of death and rebirth." Colette looked at her teacher with hope.

"…Will a new unicorn be born?" Her teacher nodded. Colette then breathed out her hope for one to be born again.

"…The unicorn gave us this horn at the cost of his life. We must make good use of it." Lloyd was really rational for once and I would not deny the brief shock that crossed my face. Genis then agreed with Lloyd and gave his opinion on using the horn for Colette which I knew was not happening. Colette gave her agreement at a later time.

I wasn't in the mood to join in on the conversation. I was still lamenting the loss of such a beautiful creature even though it was his wish. It looks like his horn will be used for Pietro and Clara. Lloyd gave the horn to Raine though I'm not sure how he got it to begin with. Raine studied the horn before her eyes brightened with the new information. However we had some traveling to do before we could start healing people. Raine's voice changed to her teacher voice.

"No.. it would be difficult to save her only with the healing arts I learned just now." Sheena's frustration finally leaked out. "

What?!" This didn't stop Raine though.

"We must find a method that will develop these healing arts into a different form…." Lloyd interrupted Raine.

"Where are we going to find something like that?" I could see a tick of annoyance appear in her expression. She continued once more.

"This area is said to be where healing arts were first developed. I'm sure we'll find some clues in this region. Lloyd face then became set.

"Okay. Then let's have a look around the cities in this area." Raine turned towards Colette who had been behind Lloyd.

"Wait just a little longer Colette I promise we'll fulfill your wish." Everyone then began to leave the lake. When I was the last one left I turned towards where the unicorn had been and bowed my head one last time feeling a lone tear streak softly down my face before I wiped it off and ran after the group.

"Guys! We've been over this! You have got to stop leaving me places or it will cause trouble for everybody!"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading, and thank you for doing so! I'm so sorry it is so late, but I have been unable to get to the story and to post it; I hope you can forgive me. If you want to comment or anything just let me know! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and ideas everything else goes to their rightful owners etc etc..

' _words'_ speaking to summon spirits

So, apparently the closest building to us was the Tower of Mana which so happened to be the next seal though I'm not sure they know that and I do not plan on telling them if they don't. Raine was the first one to run to the front of the building as soon as she realized it was a ruin. The rest of us followed at a distance with a wary expression on all our faces but Sheena. WAIT! Sheena doesn't know about Raine! Oh this is going to be good.

"Marvelous! So this is the Tower of Mana….. built to gaze upon the Tower of Salvation!" She then runs off mumbling under her breath about the structure or what not. Sneaking a glance at Sheena all I see is a pale shocked former assassin. A quiet voice hesitantly speaks out.

"Yes. I think it is." Looking to Colette she seemed unsure if she should speak up. Lloyd then turned around to look at Colette.

"What's that?" His voice was a whisper as if he didn't want Raine to know, but Genis heard him.

"Honestly, Lloyd! We studied it in class before!" Peeking a look at Raine all she does is run around and look at the ruin.

"It's a tower that was used as a temple for the church to offer prayers to the Tower of Salvation. Although it was closed a long time ago since monsters started appearing inside." Colette knows more than she lets on. Suddenly Raine stops running around and speaks in an eerie voice.

"I simply must go inside…." Colette than speaks up again and I wish she hadn't.

"According to the book of regeneration it's very likely that this is a seal." I could feel my hopes deflate. Can't I catch a break at least once in my life?

"But there's no oracle stone." One could practically feel the confusion coming off Genis.

"…..it appears to be locked." Kratos was either pointing out the obvious or he was confused. I highly doubt I have ever seen Kratos truly confused unless I caused it. Lloyd then ran forward and tried to force the door open. I had to hide a laugh at his exasperation of the door not budging.

"This is a magitechnology lock; it's not going to open that easily." Sheena must have recovered from her shock.

"If we cannot go inside there is no point remaining here." Kratos actually sounded irritated and I didn't cause it. The world must be ending. Colette agreed and called to Lloyd who came to her like a dog. It was cute. I should find out how that relationship is going.

We headed away from the tower and towards the direction of Luin. That will take us a few minutes to get there so I can see how Lloyd and Colette's relationship is going if I can just get the two to separate for a second. Skipping next to Lloyd I nudged his arm playfully. The red dual swordsman turned slightly towards me in confusion and away from Colette. Giving him an expected look and directing my head to the back of the group; after only twenty times did he finally understand I wanted to speak to him. We drifted towards the back and I did my best to hide a face palm and eye role combination.

"Say Lloyd, how are you can Colette?" Giving him a sly grin he just stared at me confused.

"Um.. we are good I think?" Groaning at the dense child hands met a forehead.

"Lloyd I meant have you made your move yet on Colette; you know tell her how you feel?" With that Lloyd's face turned the color of his shirt and swung his hands in front of him as if to dispel some kind of air.

"Wh-what do you mean? I-I don't.. uh.. Kiiiimmmm…." Now I am usually a master at all languages, but that boy has me so confused I just stared at him.

"I'm going with no. Lloyd you got to do something soon or Colette will be an angel and…" Suddenly I was hit in the forehead with a flying rock!

"Hey!" Raine was giving me a glare that could rival Kratos'. Mumbling my feet walked forward to where Kratos was standing. Once I was directly behind him I jumped up pulled on his hair and ran off to the city of Luin which was now in sight. I could feel the glare on me as I ran. Letting out a loud laugh I sprinted even quicker while feeling the muffled laughter of Undine and Corrine.

I waited by the broken fountain that was once so beautiful next to a gentleman who seemed worried. Turning towards the merchant I waved and asked what was wrong. He needed a guide to Hima since it was so dangerous. Telling him not to worry that my group would soon be here we could go with him made him smile as if I just said that all his problems would fade and I would give him all the money in the world. The group came and agreed as I said they would and we arrived at Hima with no complications at all. That is a feat for itself.

"What's that? It looks like there's something going on in front of the inn." Lloyd's observation caused every head to turns in his direction then the inn. It was funny watching everyone almost give themselves whiplash. It was Clara. Her agonizing screams brought tears to widen purple eyes. My ears drooped in pain.

"All right, it's weakening! Finish it off!" A male with a broadsword was waving it around as if it was a toy. Amateur.

"Stop!" Lloyd's voice was forceful enough to stop the actions of the not too bright band of adventurers.

"Don't interfere! This is our prey!" I felt more than saw Clara move and screamed at the naïve man.

"Your prey?! You don't even know who that is! Cease your actions we are trying to help this person!" I could feel the surprise radiate from Colette and the others excluding our forever stoic Kratos of course. While the man and I entered a stare down Raine spoke to Clara.

"Clara, stop! We want to save you. Please calm down….." Clara rushed Raine shoving her into Colette who was behind her. A scream erupted from Colette as she fell to the group. Clara then ran away out of the opening she had created. She could have just asked for them to move in my opinion though.

"After that monster!" I began chasing after the group trying to harm Clara before a strong grip grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Kratos was shaking his head in an exhausted manner. Lloyd faced the two females who had been so harshly moved.

"Colette, Professor, are you all right?" Both females seemed fine according to my trained eyes. I turned towards Genis who was crouching on the ground looking at something.

"Hey Genis what do you have?" Everyone faced him as he turned around.

"Clara dropped this." From what I could see it was a key. Wait…nooo!

"This is…the key to the Tower of Mana." Dropping my head in my hands I listened to the others speak.

"I see. Clara was the one that took the key to the Tower." My guess was it was Lloyd who said this.

"….I hope she's safe…." I lifted my head from my hands.

"I could go after her to see-" Before I could even finish I was elbowed in the side by Kratos; apparently not.

"Yeah. Let's go to the Tower of Mana and get Boltzman's healing technique for Clara and Pietro." Everyone began walking away, but I stayed in my spot. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see. I felt a motherly tug from the mana in the air. ' _Undine?'_ Instead of an answer another tug pulled me after the group as they headed back to the next seal.

It took less time to get back to the tower than it did to get away from it. What is with that? It's almost like Kratos lead the way back. Hold up a second Kratos did lead the way back! He made us walk to the Tower quicker than I wanted to. How could you Kratos? In retaliation I glared at the back of his head until he turned towards me so I could stick my tongue out at him. We should have taken longer and he knows it. The key worked as I feared and we entered the Tower.

"Wow, that's a lot of books!" Genis took the words right out of my mouth.

"Ohh! Just think of all the knowledge contained within those books!" That I do not want to find out Raine. That would be a lot of reading and take longer than my lifetime.

"Hey! It's an oracle stone!" I wanted to hit Lloyd in the back of the head for pointing out the stone in the middle of the room.

"It's just as written in the book of regeneration. This is a seal! Colette, if you would, please?" My face set into a scowl.

"Yes, Professor." I could hear it in her voice. Colette didn't want too. She placed her hand on the stone and lights appeared on the transporter pads. Just great I get to deal with those things too.

"…It didn't open." Lloyd seemed confused and if he doesn't figure it out then we will not have to go through the seal. My hopes rose until Kratos smashed them.

"No, look at that magic circle." Trying not to growl at the purple swordsman who slightly moved away from me I tuned Raine out as she went into her ruin mode again.

' _Is anybody home?'_ …. No one was answering and I know that Luna and Aska live here. What is going on? Closing my mind I shut off my mind from the world around me except for the mana in the air. It was weak. Where were the summon spirits? ' _Aska? Luna? Hello?'_ Something is wrong. Very wrong. I need to get to the seal and help them.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed only Sheena, Raine and Genis was left with me. "Where did everyone go?" I was met with two exasperated looks and one look mixed of confusion and disbelief.

"You need to stop spacing out Kim." Raine seemed angry.

"I'm sorry, but the air feels different. Can't you feel it too since you both are magic users? What about you Sheena?" Threes faces scrunched up in concentration.

' _Corrine?'_ An annoyed growl trembled through the air.

' _What?'_ A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I felt the newest summon spirit.

' _Isn't the mana in the air a bit low?'_ There wasn't an answer, but I could feel the agreement.

"Hey Kim, how could you tell the mana was off? Raine and Genis are casters and I summon spirits, but how did you know?" Sheena was questioning me and that was more dangerous than she knew.

"I-uh-" Raine actually answered for me.

"She can use magic too." My tense shoulders relaxed. Suddenly Lloyd appeared in the middle of the pad where Raine, Sheena and Genis were standing.

"Should that be doing-uh- that?" I was ignored. Sighing I closed my eyes again.

"Come on Kim we are leaving!" Genis was running to catch up with everyone as he called out to me. Running to a bookshelf I grabbed the book that held the cure we had been looking for and ran after the group. Once I caught up with the group I handed the book to Raine.

"We almost forgot this." She nodded at me in thanks.

The first room was a box puzzle. I allowed Raine and Genis to move the box to the x on the floor, there is literally an x on the floor, and tried to contact the summon spirits again since I was closer.

' _Aska? Luna?'_

'… _-imi-…'_ That vaguely sounded like Luna!

' _Luna! What is going on?'_ Silence greeted me again. I guess I have to get to the top to find out what is going on. Everyone was running into the next room and I followed quickly to contact Luna again.

' _Find Aska…..Spirit…Fi-'_ Her already soft voice was even softer. Aska? Was he not here? Did he leave? He isn't supposed to leave! Raine and Sheena completed the next box puzzle effortlessly. Geez these people are strong. As we travelled along the next few rooms I pushed all my senses out to find Aska, but he wasn't there. He is nowhere in this building!

' _Luna I can't find Aska here, but I will find him don't worry. Don't worry.'_ I felt her worry lessen just as I ran into a group of monsters.

"Aghh I don't have time for this!" Grabbing Kasai and Kurai I shredded the monster before me that looked like a flying book. It stood no chance. I was in a hurry. Hissing I felt the claw of a bat hit my back. Sheathing the daggers I pulled out my sword and swiftly cut through its wing as it howled in anguish. It turned to ash just as quickly. Sheena and Raine took care of the last monster and we continued up the stairs. The other monsters avoided us after the spectacle we gave them. After battling my old age enemy stairs we reached the top. We eventually reached a bridge that was made of light. A light bridge, I have seen it all now. Once we crossed the see through bridge we saw more transporter pads. I want to cry.

"There seem to be magitechnology machines here as well. Let's try stepping onto that round pedestal." Raine walked forward and Lloyd appeared again once she stood still on the pad.

"Whoa, something appeared again!" Because it is obviously not your teacher Lloyd I mean you have only known her almost your whole life.

"Can you hear me? We've made it in further. It would be best to regroup before we proceed." Raine was right, but I was getting impatient. Luna needed me to find Aska because without him they were weak and someone could do some serious harm. Question is, who let Aska out? While I was in thought Lloyd came up behind me and tapped on my shoulder. I will never admit to an undignified shriek.

"Try standing on that pedestal. If it's the same as the entrance, the next path should open." Lloyd did as Raine said and the pad across from them blinked to life. We evaporated in the air and walked up to the seal that was in the air.

"Phew, man, I'm tired…." We are about to fight a monster Lloyd you can't be tired!

"That's because you're always overexcited in the beginning." I feel like I missed something if Kratos responded to Lloyd like that. Suddenly mana came rushing out and it was not weak like the mana from Luna. Its power almost knocked me off my feet for a second.

"It's mana….Powerful mana is coming out!" Genis actually sounded nervous. Electricity crackled around the ball of mana. I couldn't even read a signature on the mana so I couldn't tell if it was Luna or the monster. Then a monster appeared. Iubaris appeared. Why me?

Iubaris looks almost like a horse minus all the spikes, wings, horns, and electricity rings. Lloyd, Kratos Raine, and Colette immediately did a unison attack which forced Iubaris to put its guard up. Slipping Masayoshi Raito out of its sheath I directed an arc of light at the monster. Bad. Idea. It not only charged the monster up, but brought its attention to me. Hurriedly I shoved the sword back in place and tried to jump and flip over the monster, but I wasn't quick enough. Iubaris summoned dark horse and one stabbed me in the back as I was midair and the other grazed my arm. Falling to the ground was not the best feeling in the world. Jumping back on my feet shakily I could feel a water feeling sooth over my injuries and figured Undine was healing my wounds. Sending a fast thanks I jumped back into the fray.

Kratos, Lloyd and Sheena were attacking in the front as Raine and Genis casted with Colette guarding them. Running to the back I sliced at Iubaris back legs hoping to incapacitate it. Dodging as the tail swing to hit me I sliced the tail in half. The monster shrieked as it was slashed in the front and back. Multiple hits started raining down on the horse like monster. Anger filled the creature as it tried to rear, but couldn't when it had to guard itself from multiple swords. It feathers were everywhere covered in a thick oozing substance that I could only guess was its blood. A blood curling scream erupted the air and the monster's blood splattered on me as it finally was able to get on its back legs showing me its back. Slashing deeply into its back the monster turned to ash leaving me covered in its blood. Great. One good thing is I might be able to scare the fake wannabe about to appear.

Colette walked forward to offer her prayers as I cleaned my blade. I couldn't throw my sword here so I will have to set for being menacing or to mess with his mana. Colette's wings appeared and I readied my sword. However, Luna's mana stayed unlike the others. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she appeared before I could contact her.

Luna has long flowing blonde hair and sat on a green/blue moon while holding a staff. Above her was something akin to a halo and her purple skirt fluttered in the breeze as she gathered her energy. I could barely see her. This is not good.

"…Where is Aska?" My heart ached at her breathy soft voice. I haven't found Aska yet and felt horrible. They were so close and I have yet to have a chance to find him and bring him home. I was about to tell her I was sorry and haven't found him yet, but was stopped.

"Whoa, it talked!" Growling softly at Lloyd I hit him in the back of the head with my hand.

"….Without Aska I cannot do anything—I cannot form a pact or a vow…. Please….find Aska… in order to restore my power." With that Luna's face etched with worry disappeared from my vision. I felt horrible.

' _It is not your fault my child…'_ Undine's voice was quick and forced so Sheena wouldn't notice. Before I was able to respond I sensed Remiel as he dramatically descended from the sky. Sneering at the so-called angel my worried expression melted to pure rage.

"Hey Remie! Why don't you man up and tell people the-!" I was cut off when a fist smashed into the side of my face. "What the-?" My eyes were greeted with a very annoyed Kratos. His glare kept me pinned and unmoving while the fake spoke.

"Your journey has been long. You have one well to reach this far Colette the chosen one!" Since I could not physically move to hit the egotistic flying male I would settle for messing with his head. A slow grin slipped onto my lips and Kratos could do nothing about it.

As Colette spoke I tensed the mana around Remie's head. Setting off small explosions had the blonde look as if he was getting hit upside the head repeatedly. Shaking his head he held one hand next to his head he looked at me viciously. Before I could do anything my head cracked against the floor and dots appeared before my eyes.

"Let us grant you our blessing." I heard Remiel's smug voice and Colette quietly thanking him for whatever new torcher she would have to endure. Feeling the mana transfer into her body shook mine to the core. It hurt so much. Why does it hurt? "You have taken another step closer to becoming an angel, yet you seem anxious." Pushing my body onto my hands I stare at Remiel.

"Who wouldn't be anxious Remie? You are forcing her body to change into something it is not supposed to be!" My voice was strained from the pain licking at my skin. Colette response hid my raspy voice.

"Ah no I'm very happy." With barely enough energy I prepared a strike till I felt a familiar presence stopping me. Luna using as much energy as she could pushed me slightly to keep me from striking. Fair enough, if they do not wish me to attack now I will hold my peace. Releasing the bound mana the air settled.

"Hmmm? Now chosen one. Your journey is finally drawing to a close it is time for you to rejoice. The path to the tower of salvation is open! Head to the tower of salvation and offer your prayers of regeneration! Then, you will be able to climb the stairway of heaven." Remiel's expression changed slightly to an evil grin. Finally screaming in agony my body went limp and all I saw was darkness.

"….I would assume she's lost her voice." Kratos' voice was louder than it usually is…I..wonder..why… thoughts moved slow in the inky black void of my mind. Colette…voice…she…one…step…then…angel.. darkness over took my mind again.

My eyes drifted slowly open. A fire drifted into view as did the group who were sitting around the flames. Slowly shifting forwards I realized why I had fainted only hours before. The shift in mana between worlds had always made me sick, but I was never close enough to the source to be so affected and since I was so near Colette the transfer of mana hit me full force. All summon spirits are awake. This could cause havoc if the bridges that were created were broken. I felt the hair on my neck stand as I felt eyes on me.

"Oh…Hi everyone… didn't mean to cause problems for everyone… well that isn't completely true, but I'm going to be quiet now…" My voice drifted over the area and to the ears of the others. Blank stares met me as if no one could actually see anything, but were all lost in their thoughts. I turned towards Kratos who gave me the longest look and just nodded my head. A sole voice broke the silent atmosphere.

"Everyone I have something to say." Sheena sounded tired yet firm in her decision.

"Huh?" Lloyd was the only one to voice thoughts being interrupted.

"I want to explain to everyone why I was trying to assassinate the chosen." Sheena faced forward looking at no one in particular.

"All right. We're listening. Tell us about your homeland. A land that doesn't exist in this world." Turning to face Raine I saw she was closer to me than I expected and actually jumped a bit. She gave me a small grin. Surprised colored Sheena's face.

"You knew?!" Nodding at her I spoke at her teasingly.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out Sheena." Raine turned to face the ninja and explained the others thoughts.

"No. But you said it yourself that Sylvarant will be saved. That must mean you aren't from Sylvarant." Raine spoke matter of factly.

"Yeah..you know it's really a shame that your intellect's being wasted here. You're right. My homeland is not here not in Sylvarant." Shaking my head at the black haired female.

"I disagree there Sheena, Raine's intellect isn't being wasted here, but is actually being used quite well." Sheena then gave an odd look in my direction and I felt a warning rise inside me. Great I think they are going to question me next. Genis then threw in a question before they could gang up on me.

"What does that mean?" Sheena looked at the smaller of the white haired siblings.

"My world is called Tethe'alla." Catching a glance at the purple swordsman I could see the indecision in his eyes.

"Tethe'alla? You mean the moon?" A soft smile littered my face when memories filtered through my mind for the short second when thinking of looking at the so called moon. A small laugh escaped Sheena before she could stop it.

"Of course not. My world isn't on the moon. Even I really don't understand the specifics, but there is another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant as shadow is to light. That's Tethe'alla…my world." If only they knew that at least two of us do understand how it happened then I wonder what their expressions would be.

"Two entwined worlds?" Raine sounded skeptical.

"The two worlds lie directly adjacent to each other. They just can't see one another. Our scholars say they exist on shifted dimensions. Anyway, the two worlds can't see or touch each other, but they do in fact exist next to and affect each other." I wonder if Yuan told them all this or if their scholars really did find this out on their own. "

What do you mean, 'affect each other?'" I should bet on how Lloyd takes this.

"They vie for the supply of mana. When one world weakens the mana from that world flows to the other. As a result, one world is always flourishing and the other waning. Sort of like an hourglass." Lloyd closed his eyes in concentration at Sheena's explanation.

"Wait, so right now Sylvarant is…" Genis had stood up in confusion though I have no idea what that is going to do.

"Yeah. Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla. Therefore, Sylvarant is in decline. Without mana crops won't grow and magic become unusable. If there is no mana the summon spirits that protect the world alongside Martel can't survive in Sylvarant either. As a result the world slips even further down the path of destruction." Shifting awkwardly as subtle as possible I considered the thought with a world without mana. I could live longer there than the summon spirits, but eventually even I would have to leave or face a prolonged death.

"Then the chosen's world regeneration is actually the process of reversing the mana flow?" Raine's question was simplifying it for her students about her. That was part of it the other part was it was also a process to find the one who could be the new Martel by a grief stricken child.

"Exactly. When the chosen breaks a seal the mana flow reverses and the summon spirit that governs the seal awakens. I was sent to prevent the world regeneration from happening. I broke through the supposedly impassible dimensional fissure for the sake of protecting Tethe'alla." It's not as impossible as they probably said Sheena.

"In other words, to assure the decline and destruction of Sylvarant?" Lloyd's disbelief matched only his anger of someone actually trying to do this. Sheena then became defensive and I wanted to groan at the thought of a fight breaking out between the two. I mean why can't we all be friends? You know that would make a good song!

"You can say that, but your journey of regeneration is also an attempt to destroy Tethe'alla. We're both doing the same thing." Except one did this knowingly and one had no clue what they were doing. Hard to see that as the same thing, but don't get me wrong I want all the regenerations to stop.

"It's hard for me to believe all of this." Raine why are you so skeptical now?

"I'm the proof. I possess summoning arts that have been lost form this world." As she said this Sheena's eyes gave me a sideways glance that made me shudder. Colette drew her attention when she tried to speak however. "….Pleases don't look at me like that, Colette. I know that wasn't your intention. I don't know what I should do either. I came here to protect Tethe'alla, but this world is impoverished and everyone is suffering. But if I allow the world regeneration to occur, then Tethe'alla will become just like this." Sheena's voice held a slight whimper.

"But right now you're helpings us right?" Genis' voice bordered along hopeful.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can just abandon Tethe'alla! I…I don't know what to do. Isn't there any other way? A way for Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Colette to all be happy?!" Sheena sounded desperate at this point and I looked over to Kratos who had turned his back towards me while still leaning on Noishe. Wait when did Noishe get back?!

"Sheena follow your heart and it will lead you to where you need to go and I think there is a way to save everyone we just have to find it." My words were carefully chosen so suspicion wouldn't be thrown on me, but I can still get my opinion across.

"I want to know too!" Lloyd seemed to like this idea more than the regeneration. Maybe there is still hope for all this to stop.

"Have you considered that perhaps nothing that convenient exists in the real world?" Shaking my head to show my disagreement I was about to speak before I was cut off by Kratos who still refused to look at anyone.

"…The best thing we can do right now is to save Sylvarant from its current crisis." Kratos sounded tired. Lloyd still seemed hopeful though.

"What if we don't regenerate the world and just defeat the Desians?" It could work as a short time solution and I could spread as much mana around this world for as long as I am able, but it wouldn't last for very long.

"Although we succeeded in destroying a ranch we cannot possibly eliminate all the Desians. The mana will eventually be exhausted." The last sentence Kratos spoke was directed more towards me than anyone.

"Is mana really that important?" Lloyd's hope diminished.

"Sadly it is Lloyd and if I could I would fix that, but I can't and I am sorry." Lloyd looked at me with understanding eyes and nodded. Genis then spoke to explain things further.

"I suppose only magic users and scholars worry about it, but mana is even more important to life than water. Without it, the land will die. Mana is the source material which composes everything. At least that's what I've been taught." Not only the land will die, but so will all who live off the land. Really it is a domino effect.

"Unfortunately, the Giant Tree of ever-flowing mana in fairy tales doesn't exist in the real world. We live by chipping away the limited amount of available mana. Why do you think the ancient magitechnology was lost?" I let an ugly snort out at Raine's observation.

"Because mana disappeared from the world." Sheena was mostly right. Mana didn't entirely disappear or I wouldn't be here.

"Correct. Magitechnology consumes large amounts of mana. If things continue the way they are now. Sylvarant will eventually lose its mana just as it lost its magitechnology and be destroyed." I grimaced at old thoughts concerning magitechnology that Raine brought up. That was not fun to put simply.

Closing my eyes tight to fight away the images that began to flood my mind. Opening my eyes I saw Colette walk to Lloyd and began writing on his hand as Lloyd spelled out what she was trying to say. That is so cute!

"Colette? R….e…m…i…Ah! You're trying to spell something, right? I'll….try….asking…Remiel…if..there's…a…way…to…save..the two…worlds." Lloyd had a soft smile on his expression while Colette's held a blush that covered her determination.

"…if it doesn't work out I may have to kill you after all." Sheena spoke painfully.

"Sheena!" Genis' exclamation was full of surprise.

"Genis she doesn't want to so don't get the wrong idea!" I shouted at the poor boy in frustration. Colette began writing on Lloyd's hand again.

"When…that…time…comes…I…may…fight…back….because…I…love…Sylvarant…too." Colette..why does such a sweet girl have to suffer so much?

"…I understand. You intend to become an angel no matter what, don't you?" Sheena expression was blank, but her body language spoke her frustration. With that everyone readied themselves for bed. Was this what life was supposed to be like? What would have happened if I had made different decisions? These thoughts haunted me to sleep.

"Ohh Kimmi! I get to see you soon Kimmi! Are you excited?" I felt a hand brush through my hair as a sing-song voice cheered near my ears. "Oh Kimmi, it will be great! Martel will be okay and I get you! Are you excited Kimmi? I love you my Kimmi. Don't forget that Kimmi; you are mine!" I couldn't open my eyes to see who was speaking to me. I felt a thick substance start sliding slowly down my face and matting my hair where it was being brushed. Bile was rising in my throat. With each stroke the hand became rougher till I felt like my hair was being pulled out from my skull. A soft whimper escaped. He heard. "Oh my Kimmi don't you cry we will see each other soon then I can have you all to myself! Well, till then my Kimmi!"

Gasping for breath I shot straight up and saw a confused expression from our two angels of the group. Standing on jelly legs I clean my spot up and sit next to the young girl and aged swordsman. "Good morning guys! Guess I get to be one of the few who get up first huh?" My voice was weak, but I didn't bother explaining. The others were rising and we were set to go to the tower of salvation.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm trying to cut the chapter down a little so it's not as much to read at once. Sorry that it's late! If you have any suggestions or comments let me know! Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and ideas etc etc..

 _'words'_ speaking to summon spirit

We arrived at Hima to get to the tower from my understanding, but as soon as we entered Hima Colette walked up to Lloyd and began writing on his hand. "We….have…to….save Pietro? Yeah you're right. We promised." Raine gave her consent to Colette's idea and we headed to the inn to save the man who helped us get into the ranch. Once we found the room where Pietro was resting we saw the female who had hid him from us earlier.

"Everyone! The healing technique…" Her concerned expression changed once Sheena told her we found the technique. Perhaps this will help make up for all the trouble she went through earlier when we bullied her into helping us. Raine went forward and preformed the technique that saved Pietro's life.

"Where am…" Pietro eyes showed confusion at the amount of people surrounding him.

"He woke up! Thank goodness!" The female looked as if she could cry tears of joy.

"Sophia! Then…I reached Hima?!" His pale complexion morphed into a surprise.

"Yes, Pietro! Sheena…She saved you." Sophia seemed to hesitate to mention our fellow ninja though I do not blame her.

"Yes, I remember! After leaving Luin I was attacked by Desians…. Then she… Thank you so much!" Sheena shifted from foot to foot in discomfort from the praise.

"Ah, don't mention it…and besides the reason you regained consciousness is because of Raine here. If you're going to thank someone, thank her." He nodded his head and looked blankly into the group trying to spot Raine.

"Oh. I see.. Thank you so much. Now I can await the chosen." Sophia's face pinched in confusion.

"The chosen? What do you mean?" Pietro adopted a pained expression.

"The reason I broke out of the ranch was because I have something I need to tell the chosen." Genis, who was standing in front of me, pointed next to him.

"If you're looking for the chosen she's right here." Sophia brought her hand to her chest in horror.

"What? Y…you're the chosen?!" Pietro began thanking that fact that the chosen was in front of him.

"The Desians are trying to revive something called the Angelus Project." I couldn't hold back my bite.

"They should have left that project to rot in the dust." My angered words brought me looks, but no one questioned it. Pietro then continued.

"They're also developing a weapon called the Mana Cannon." At those words my legs buckled and I would have fallen had not Kratos caught my arm and held me up. Not that. That monstrosity.

"Mana Cannon? Do you mean Thor's Hammer, form the Ancient War?" The confusion in Kratos' voice caused me to pale considerably.

"I don't know the details. They are using things called exshperes in these sinister experiments. Please stop the Angelus Project with the power of the chosen and save us all!" I was beginning to change from fearful to angry quickly at the thought of these projects being brought back.

"Relax we defeated Kvar. And we rescued the people who were held captive." Genis words were meant to be soothing.

"It's because of that jewel you had." Pietro lighted considerably.

"Is that true?! I knew we could count on the chosen!" Raine then spoke on an issue we both were worried over.

"But I'm concerned about the Mana Cannon." She held a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah. But we won't get anywhere pondering it here." Kratos was trying to urge them to get out. I wonder why?

"Could this technique be used to save Clara as well?" Genis kept us there though. Kratos' voice held slight annoyance as he answered.

"Yes, I'm sure we will be able to save that poor woman when we have the time." As we filed out the room I spoke lowly so only Kratos could hear.

"Are you trying to?" He cut off my question knowing what I was asking.

"No." This scared me more than the thought of the Mana Cannon itself.

Everyone headed towards the top of the mountain where they could see the tower, but I hanged back white hair covering my face. How could it come to this? The Mana Cannon and the Angelus Project…it's just horrible. Bumping into a stiff structure purple eyes glanced through white strands. I was behind Kratos.

"Looking at it like this, it feels really close." The voice held a mixture of emotions. It must be Lloyd.

"But it's really very far away. And it looks like there's no path leading to it." Why would there be a path Genis that would make things oh so easy for me. I could then go to that tower and destroy it!

"You there!" A sharp shout echoed in the air and I almost pulled Kurai from its sheath. A man with an afro came walking up to us as we turned to face him. "Have you ever wanted to get a closer view of the tower of salvation?" A sweet smile fixed itself on my face.

"Why I wish to personally, but I have never had a way. I don't suppose you have one for me?" I could feel eyes burning into my skull as I said this. The man grinned.

"Why I have just the thing for you guys then! Welcome to Dragon Tours. My humble dragons and I shall show you the way to the tower of salvation." This man wasn't the best to make a business transaction with, but I have done worse. I mean I have dealt with Yuan before so this guy should be completely harmless.

"Dragon Tours? What kind of shady business is he running?" Obviously Genis doesn't share my opinion.

"But it would be possible to reach the tower of salvation from the air." See Genis, Raine is okay with it!

"Okay! We want to ride the dragons!" Lloyd was really cheery.

"Great! You have the honor of being the very first customers of the Dragon Tour!" Jumping in front of the man he flinched back startled.

"So, if we are the first customers do I get to name my dragon?" The man nodded slowly. It was like he was afraid of me! He spoke slowly as if not to startle me.

"Let's see now, seven people means four dragons, so… Here's a special price available only today! It'll be 7,000 gald!" The man's eyes lit up with greed. Lloyd mumbled about how expensive this would be and Raine told him we had no other choice. Slowly pulling out Kurai and fingering it near a crazed grin I stared at the sweating male.

"You greedy little human, you just want us to give you money. How about you drop the price some, like all of it, and I won't stab you with this weapon that is thirsting for blood?" I could see his eyes widen as sweat pooled on his face.

"Uh-um.." Genis made a comment about regeneration and the afro man took it to change the conversation. "Wha….what did you say?! Are you the chosen's group?!..." His eyes slid over my form as I put away the blade. Raine stole his attention when she answered his question

"That's right." Gasping in fright the man stumbled over his words before he made any sentences.

"No. no. no. this won't do at all! I can't possibly take money from the chosen! Please put that money away!" Genis looking at the man as if he could get any weirder.

"…We haven't taken it out yet." His small comment went mostly unnoticed.

"In that case, I'll ready four high-class dragons for you by tomorrow morning! Of course, I will not accept any money! However…." Glaring at the man Raine spoke to him.

"What is it?" She could see through his tricks too apparently.

"I've heard that the area around the tower of salvation is dangerous, so…. If you could just… I mean my cute little dragons are….." Raine started to respond, but I cut her off.

"Sure we will let them go on one condition." His eyes widen as they saw my grin. "You cannot take advantage of anyone else like you almost tried to do to us or I will take one of your dragons come and find you and we will see what happens from there." The man nodded as everyone else agreed to this.

"I understand. Well then. I shall await you all here tomorrow morning. There are preparations to make, so I'll take leave." A shudder went down the man's back as he left with his afro bouncing with each step.

At the bottom of the mountain once again the others faced each other with solemn expressions. Lloyd spoke up as per usual. "We're finally down to the last seal." Growling startled everyone.

"You should have left the seals be! I should have ended this long ago!" With those words spoken I left tears filling my eyes as I thought through memories of past times. I barely heard Raine advising everyone to split up.

I found myself where the grave site was at staring into the sky before me. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. "What do you want? Going to try and strike me down while my back is turned? It didn't work last time for you what makes you think it will work this time-"A soft sigh stopped my tirade.

"Kimiori do you ever shut up?" A soft smile greeted my confused expression. Kratos wrapped his arms around my shaking shoulders.

"Kratos I don't know what to do! None of this was supposed to happen!" A breath shook my frame that was wrapped tightly in Kratos' arms.

"I know Kim. I know." His reply was soft, but I could pick it up with ease. He was as tired as I was. We were all too old for this world.

"What do you think Yuan is trying to do at the moment?" I didn't know if Kratos knew about the renegades or not so asking couldn't hurt. A small sigh exited his nose.

"He is doing what he thinks is right." A small smile tugged at Kratos' lips. "Are you still in love with him?" My frame that had stopped shaking tensed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I knew if I looked into his eyes I would see amusement.

"I think things will change this time Kim so be prepared." I could hear the warning in his voice before he left go and turned to the sky I was once facing. With a sigh I prepared to leave and find Lloyd when I heard one last thing. "Kim. Be careful he is out for you." With a shudder I continued down the path towards the bottom of the mountain.

Walking down I ran into Lloyd; literally. "Lloyd!" He looked like a frightened rabbit.

"K-kim!" Looking at him I could see he was depressed since we were almost at the tower.

"Lloyd are you okay?" He nodded his head, but his eyes told me otherwise. "Lloyd you and Colette should talk. Tell her how you feel before it is too late. Please I will get on my knees and beg you!" He seemed taken aback by my forwardness.

"I-uh-" I walked past him. "

Just think about it for my sake okay?" I saw him nod out the corner of my eyes.

I spy with my purple eyes, a ninja. I hear with my fuzzy ears, a ninja. So, I'm going to go talk to the ninja before she goes to bed! "Sheena!" She glanced in my direction warily.

"Yes?" Feigning hurt I stare at her mischievously.

"Why the suspicion? Anyways I'm curious. You say there is another world so that would mean another chosen yes? Do you know who this is?" To be truthful I already know all this from Yuan, but she doesn't need to know this. Her eyes showed annoyance and something else. Is that a little light? Oh now I have some dirt.

"Yeah there is another chosen and he is so untrustworthy! All he ever does is flirt with any female in distance!" Her mouth says she hates him, but her body language says she is madly in love. This will be fun!

"Really? He is that much of a play boy?" She began nodding her head vigorously, yet what she didn't know is that Corrine and Undine were laughing silently. They found this as funny as I did.

"Well, why does this bother you then?" Sheena stopped nodding her head and stared at me as if I had grown a tail. Wouldn't that be crazy?

"Wha-what do you mean?! It doesn't bother me?! Why should it!" My ears had to fold so her shouting didn't damage them completely.

"Ah.. I didn't expect that response. Well, I'm going to go over there and do the thing..yeahh.." With that I jogged away from the fuming former assassin. Guess I can stay at the inn till it is time to leave.

Leaning against the side of the bed I felt familiar mana circle around my body. ' _Undine. Is it safe to leave like that?'_ I felt laughter more than heard it.

' _My child it is fine.'_ Concern then laced her watery voice.

' _Are you okay, my child?'_ Falling silent for a moment I truly thought about it.

' _I'm afraid Undine. I am afraid for_ _Colette and her friends, for Kratos, and for Yuan and his people. Mostly I'm afraid to go there. I could have stopped this, but I didn't, why didn't I?'_ I felt the warmth from Undine telling me she wasn't judging me.

' _You were grieving over a lost friend, and did not know this would happen. It is not your fault my child. Your friends will be fine, and as for Kratos and Yuan they will be fine because you are watching over them. My concern is for you alone. If the mana goes out of control you alone will be able to control and bring order, but it will be taxing for you. Also, from what I can tell at night you have not been sleeping. Why is that?'_ She was right. She always is.

' _I have been having nightmares. I think…I think someone is after me Undine.'_ Had I not known her so long as I did I would have become very afraid, because her anger at that statement became almost tangible.

' _Who haunts you my child and I will end them!'_ Her voice sounded like a raging ocean.

' _If I knew I would have said so, but do not kill everything yet Undine we still have a tower to destroy. I must go I think someone is coming.'_ I felt her comfort once more before her mana lifted away and I was alone once more. I knew if I told her and the other summon spirits to destroy the tower they would, but I couldn't because that would harm them as well. Guess it is up to me.

Everyone came in and went to sleep as soon as they walked through the door, but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes so I just kept them open and watched. Looks like it paid off too considering Kratos has gotten up and Lloyd has followed him. Guess this means I'm going to follow Lloyd. What I know eavesdropping is wrong, but this is too interesting to pass up!

Lloyd mumbled about Kratos getting up and walking out. If he doesn't be quiet soon we will both get caught. Luckily he walked and followed him before I had to hit him on the back of the head. Once outside I noticed Kratos was by Noishe speaking to him while Lloyd was crouched by the edge of the building. Why does Noishe no longer come up to me? Is he scared of me?! I'll have to ask him when I next get a chance.

Suddenly I see a familiar blueberry pop into the open air. What an idiot! He raised his hand to send a magic ball at Kratos trying to kill him, but they should both know this doesn't work! Before I could jump out to block the attack and smack them both; Kratos reacted because of Lloyd's shout.

"Kratos! Look out!" Sliding his sword out his sheath and slashing the blade met skin and a groan of pain was heard. Lloyd ran towards Kratos as I growled and ran at both of the idiots I would give my life for.

"….Stop!" Kratos' voice held so much emotion I tripped for a second about to stop in place. Blueberry vanished from sight and I headed to the man with his sword in the air.

"Kratos! Are you okay?" Lloyd's concern was sweet, but pointless Kratos wasn't hurt.

"Lloyd, thank you." His relief was more towards the fact that the attacker didn't go after Lloyd.

"Ah, it was nothing. But who was that?" At this point I chose to make my appearance known.

"An attacker who have better have given up on this foolishness. Especially with the injury he now carries." Lloyd was startled by my presence, but Kratos heard the warning in my words.

"…I have a feeling I've seen him somewhere before." I wasn't sure Lloyd meant to speak this aloud, but I decided to sway his thoughts just in case.

"Yes, you have, when he tried to slit your throat." A soft growl was emitted as I said that. How could he? He went after not only someone who could defend himself, but someone who was not as skilled?! Seeing my growing anger Kratos intervened before I could do anything.

"….Yes, perhaps. Let's get back to the inn. Everyone's probably up." As the boys walked away I heard Kratos tell Lloyd not to die. It almost broke my aching heart. I could have given up right there if I didn't already have a plan to destroy the tower.

Before my feet followed the two I bent down and picked up the ring that was dropped. It was Martel's. A simple engraving was on the inside. I could still feel the love the ring had held and still holds. A single tear slowly guided itself down my cheek and I walked back in the inn with the others.

Morning came too quickly for my tastes. Packing my things I could feel that it was time. The end could very well be coming for this mission or for me. Once we were at the mountain top once again I saw the dragons. Three proud dragons stood tall with one black dragon playfully moved around. I know which dragon is mine! Walking to the playful dragon I touched it head.

"What would you like to be called?" The dragon moved its silver designed wings yipping quietly. As the man spoke of getting on in pairs I ignored him. "How about… Night or Silence?" The dragon shook its head in distaste. "No go huh?" Genis walked up next to me and looked at the younger dragon.

"You know this dragon reminds me of one of your weapons Kim." With that the silver haired mage walked away. He had a point, but I can't call him the same name as my weapon though what about the weapon it is similar to?

"Dagger?" The dragon yipped in excitement. "Dagger it is." As I moved to sit on top of the dragon I saw Kratos and Colette were on one, while Sheena and Lloyd were paired, leaving Raine and Genis on the last dragon. "Ready?" I patted the Dagger as I spoke to him. His only response was to jump off the cliff and follow Colette and Kratos' dragon leaving the others in the dust.

I never imaged I would love flying so much! The wind kissed my cheeks and played with my hair and ears, while the sun hit my skin keeping me warm from the cooler atmosphere. A laugh bubbled out of my chest and Dagger started to play around. He flew in circles and would dive and come back up at unexpected times. This only forced me to laugh harder. It was great I felt free and for once in my overly long life, I felt happy without having to worry over on thing or another. Dagger yipped at my joy, but slowly started to descend letting me know it was to face the music I have been ignoring for so long. Once we landed I hugged my new found friend and waved as he flew off into the sunlight circling a few times for me. "Live a long life Dagger! I will meet you again!" A soft roar was my response.

Turning to face the tower I walked towards its looming entrance. My eyes harden and my ears flattened against my head. Time to get started. Running through the tower I did my best not to look down and see all the coffins of past chosen. What kind of lives would those people have lead if they were not the chosen and disregarded in such a manner. I have to end this. I made it to the transporter and ended up in the room right as Colette was about to do her thing.

"Colette stop! There is another way! I promise! Don't do this! I can help! Colette!" She turned towards me with a sad smile. Wait where was Kratos? Suddenly I felt two hands encompass my own and felt shackles on my wrists. "Kratos what are you?" I could see the sadness in his eyes apologizing profusely.

"Lord Yggdrasil wishes to see you." My eyes widened in fear.

"NO! I won't go I won't!" Just as I tried to remove the cuffs mana began draining from me. Pain paralyzed my body. Falling to the floor, Kratos picked me up bridal style and carried me next to Colette the put me down facing away from her. The others walked in at this point.

"…what?" Lloyd voiced the confusion most felt. Remiel then started his descent, but I could do nothing as bit by bit my mana was dragged from my body because of the cuffs. Hissing I slowly reached towards Kasai.

"Now, my daughter. Release the final seal! In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of you human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will you will become a true angel!" The voice of the so called angel was hissing.

"…what?" This time Sheena voiced the confusion. My trembling fingers slowly wrapped around the hilt of Kasai as my breathing labored.

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?!" Lloyd he just said that could you, oh I don't know, hurry up!

"Colette's going to forget about us?!" That's the plan Genis so some action would be nice.

"Colette's human life will now end, and she will be reborn as an angel." So, Raine knew all along. That is nice to know.

"Lies.." My voice croaked as the only word was gasped out. I couldn't even feel the summon spirits in the room. This is bad I have to get the cuffs off. Ever so slowly I pulled Kasai out. I ground my teeth to keep back my shouts.

"Professor Sage, what is he talking about?!" I would have groaned if I wasn't so busy. She just explained it Lloyd.

"Lloyd I'm sorry I promised Colette I wouldn't say anything. Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world. Becoming an angel means dying." Her voice broke. A snobbish voice stopped Raine from further speaking.

"That's not quite correct. The chosen's heart will die and her body will be offered to Martel. By offering her body Colette will revive Martel. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of Martel…is the revival of the world itself!" Groaning in pain I wanted to throw the now freed dagger at Remiel, but I need it. My groan, however, finally brought attention to me.

"Kim what are you doing?" Kratos looked at Lloyd who had asked then turned his head. My head was getting light. Lloyd turned back to Remiel as Raine spoke.

"….Lord Remiel we have heard that a world known as Tethe'alla lies parallel to Sylvarant." He didn't like that he heard this.

"That is not for you to know." A laugh barely escaped my trembling body. "

Looks like they do though…." I was silenced when Remiel back handed me and my body fell. Raine continued looking for answers.

"You kept it a secret because it is true, correct?" He sneered at me then looked to Raine.

"From whom did you learn of it?" Sheena voice was then heard faintly.

"Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful?" A laugh rocked my body as I slowly positioned the blade to the cuffs. My fingers ached.

"…if that is what the chosen desires, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel. Once Martel is revived by the chosen the two worlds will surely achieve peace just as the chosen wishes." My ears began to ring and I couldn't hear much more of the conversation.

I saw concern appear on everyone's face and tried to get Kasai to heat up to melt the cuffs. The blade temperature began rising oh so slowly which caused the cuffs to drain my mana faster. Lloyd began running towards Colette, but Genis stopped him. I moaned as I moved to my knees so I could sit up. Kratos spared me a glance. Colette began her transformation, but I couldn't even manage the energy to stand. Lloyd ran forward after breaking away from Genis. A horrible grin stretched out over Remiel's face as he spoke to Lloyd who then ran to Colette. My head was beginning to pound from the mana drain. A gasping breath escaped my parched throat as the blade was starting to feel hot. It needed to get hotter to melt these cuffs. Sweat started pouring down my face. My vision started to blur. Closing my eyes in pain, I sat back on my legs so I could see what was going on.

"Kim?" A soft whisper barely entered my field of hearing or maybe it didn't as Colette transformed and her eyes became a red-violet. Laughter shook the air, at least I think that is what is vibrating the air around me, and Remiel flew forward. I could barely make out Lloyd's anger at whatever what was said. Kratos laid his hand on my weak shoulder. I could barely move my head to see his lips moving. What was…he….saying? Kratos….? My eyes were too unfocused. A shuddering breath and I saw what was happening. Remiel had started to fight Lloyd and the others. I tried to struggle against my bonds, but nothing was working. Breathing hard with sweat covering my entire body I poured as much mana I had left into Kasai to burn away the cuffs.

Everyone poured as much anger as they could into their attacks. I don't blame them. I couldn't really see the battle happening since I was concentrating so much on Kasai. I looked up only when I saw Remiel fell. Kratos had begun speaking to the grief stricken children and removed the hand that rested on my shoulder. My body trembled. Air was being forced out my lungs. I could barely make out the concern on Raine's face and alarm on Sheena's.

Remiel began wiggling again on the floor. Whatever Kratos responded with stilled the male. He was gone. I couldn't bring myself to feel emotions about it. Suddenly, Kratos' wings appeared and I sensed a battle was about to start. Anger filled my veins and I unclenched my teeth letting lose a howl that had never been heard before. Startled looks looked at me and saw I was in great pain. Kratos pulled his sword.

"NO!" My growl held all the pain, anger, and everyone other emotion I have carried this whole journey. Kasai melted the cuffs and they turned to ashes from the heat that was emitted. Falling forward I caught myself with one trembling arm and shoved myself to my feet. All senses sharpened exponentially. I could feel it all.

Howling I threw Kasai at the back in front of me. He dodged and I jumped down in the space he gave me to the others only to fall over and have Raine rush to catch my fallen body. Raine bent down and slipped some medicine into my mouth to give me extra mana for the time being. It was nowhere near to my normal standards and I was still in my lethal stage. Sheena brought Kasai to me and rushed by to help Lloyd who was attacking Kratos, if only Lloyd knew.

The battle became a blur of strikes from everyone, but slowly one by one they passed out till it was only Kratos, Lloyd and I. The only reason Lloyd managed to get Kratos on one knee was the simple reason that Kratos held back and was faking the fight. That could only mean one thing. We needed to leave NOW!

"Time to finish this!" Lloyd prepared a strike, but I grasped his arm as I felt mana descending. We were too late in leaving. He is here.

"I guess not even you could bring yourself to fight against such an opponent…." A male with long blonde hair, purple-pink wings, and a white suit spoke. Kratos bowed before him.

"Lord Yggdrasill." Growling I shifted my body to cover Lloyd's. "

Who's that?" It looks like Genis has revived himself from the fight.

"Another angel?!" Sheena too apparently, which isn't surprising considering they weren't hard strikes. Green eyes stared past me and I tensed my body.

"Are you Lloyd?" His voice held and edge.

"You don't need to know!" My growl was unnoticed by the others, but Yggdrasill gave me a look saying he would speak to me shortly. Lloyd surprisingly held his tongue.

"Haha…people need not introduce themselves to a dog." My body flinched at the double edge comment.

"What did you say?!" Lloyd's anger was more for me than for himself.

"Fine. I shall tell you my name wretched human. I am Yggdrasill. Leader of Cruxis… and the Desians!" His mocking smile turned sinister when he saw my unfocused eyes. My energy was depleting quickly. Trembling hands held Kasai in place. Yggdrasill moved to attack everyone.

Sheena fell first, then Raine and her brother, with lastly Lloyd. Before he could strike me he noticed the red dual blade wielder get up shakily. Yggdrasill turned and the proceeded to pull out the enteral sword from its slumber. I held my place instead of charging like I wanted too. The sword released some of its power and knocked Lloyd clear across the room, breaking a pillar.

"STOP!" My shriek caught his attention.

"My Kimmi! You are more perfect than I had originally expected. I had Kratos place those cuffs on you to see if you could escape and live and what do I see? You are fighting him yourself! You are weakening though." A growl silenced his rant.

"You have no right…. No right!" A sneer adorned his face.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" My eyes became red.

"She wouldn't have wanted this!" He then began laughing.

"How would you know? You were too in love with her fiancé to pay attention to her!" I could feel the flinch that went throughout my body. He continued laughing as I put away Kasai and pulled out Masayoshi Raito. Sneering I charged the boy. Clashing my sword was the eternal sword. They screeched at each other. Jumping back to avoid the hit aimed for my mid-section he laughed.

"You forgot who trained me! My Kimmi, stop this fight and become mine! I would love you like he never did.." My stance weakened for a split second at his words.

"No…. I know you are hurting, but this isn't right…It never was.. I should have done this long ago…" Tears filled my eyes as I jumped to attack. He blocked once more before growing angry and releasing the power filling the sword.

It flung me in front of Lloyd, but I managed to flip in the air and crouch down. He wasn't wrong when he said I was weakening. I ran to attack again gasping. A bright light filled my body. Burning from the inside out I fell back into a defensive position in front of Lloyd.

"Kratos I trust you have no objections?" I could barely see Kratos' pain leak through his eyes as his breath stuttered out of him as if he had been hit.

"Farewell." A growl passed my lips showing I would not let him kill these people. My life would have to end first. As his hand rose to strike, a light shot by him and he dodged. I fell to the ground finally giving out. A voice filled the air with a curse.

"The chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice. We're taking her back with us alive!" Didn't I know this voice? I heard shots being exchanged as I felt a pair of arms pick me up since by this point everything was black. A scream pierced the air full of agony.

"Who is screaming? I have to help them!" I tried to move out of the arms holding me, but the darkness closed around me completely and I felt limp though I could have sworn I heard someone whispering to me in a pained voice and the voice was one I was not only familiar with, but loved.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! I forgot to post I'm sorry! Thank you so much for reading! Please forgive me . I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If there is anything you want to comment or anything let me know. Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters and idea everything else goes to their rightful owners etc. etc..**

Ughh…. My body hurts. Was I hit by every summon spirit then trampled on by hordes of people? What happened? Trying to move proved useless as I felt something tied tightly around almost every part of my body. Trying to open my eyes alone seemed to tax my energy. Ears flickered painfully to hear nothing.

"Ughhh….Where am I?" My voice sounded horrible. Eye lids slowly opened to reveal nothing till I blinked several times. I felt pressure on my hand. Slowly taking in my surroundings I saw I recognized this place. This was Yuan's room. I was in his bed and I was not in my clothes. Where are my clothes?! Sensing something move slightly next to me I was afraid of what I was going to see. Yuan was in a chair resting his arms and head on the bed holding my hand. Suddenly all of the events rushed to the front of my mind and I groaned. My groan seemed to stir the blue haired male next to me.

"Kim?" His sleepy voice brought a soft smile to my face.

"Didn't mean to wake you…." Looking into his eyes almost frightened me. There were so many emotions I didn't usually see.

"Kimiori! You are okay! I thought I was going to lose you! Don't you ever do something so stupid again! Kim what would I have done if I lost you?!" His words rushed around and I couldn't keep up.

"Uhh….Yuan how did we get here? Where are my weapons? Where are my clothes?!" A breath sighed out Yuan's nose as he began answering my questions.

"We went to the tower to try and kill the chosen one last time, but she was already an angel so went took her and her friends, but when I saw you I didn't know what I was going to do….anyways your weapons are in safe keeping till you are better because you are wrapped head to toe from all the injuries you got from fighting while so weak. Finally as for your clothes…" A mischievous smirk appeared on his lips, "I had a dress made for you already and since your old clothes were so torn from battle." He began to turn really red from my blushing cheeks. "I had a female officer change you!" He looked down and I surveyed the dress he made.

The dress was pink, white and lacey. It had long sleeves from what I could tell and since I was lying on the bed I had no idea how far down it went. "Yuan….this dress is pink….." His smirk returned as he playfully looked at me.

"Why very observant Kim! Do you like it?" I gave him a blank stare and he started laughing loudly. Blushing at the laugh I was enjoying too much, I tried to change the conversation.

"You said the others are here?" Yuan wiping tears from his eyes nodded.

"Relax Kim they are safe, and in some very nice rooms since I was told to upgrade them." He smile was soft for once and there was a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Well, if you are done could you lead them me to them…" As I said this I moved the cover and saw how many bandages I really hand. My arms and legs were covered from what I could tell. "Oh.." I snuck a side glance at Yuan who was looking as if he was in pain.

"You were hurt so badly…" His voice was barely above a whisper. I moved my hand to his cheek.

"I'm alive.." He put his hand over mine and nodded. I moved my legs to the side of the bed and pushed myself off expecting to stand. How wrong I was. Pain shot up my legs and I crumpled to the floor. Yuan shaking his head ran to the side I tried to get off of and picked me up bridal style holding me close to his chest.

"Looks like I get to carry you for a while." Leaning my head I looked up at him in thought. Yuan walked out the door and down a hallway till a thought occurred to me. If they couldn't use Colette against Cruxis who would they use now? Lloyd… My eyes widened at we neared a door.

"Don't you dare touch him!" My angry outburst startled Yuan till he realized what I was talking about. He looked at the door he was about to enter for a moment.

"Kim… I don't want to do this now…." I ignored the voice pleading me and tried to get out his arms.

"You know I can't let you harm him Yuan yet you try to-" I stopped my struggling and went very still. Yuan had bent his head to mine. I felt soft lips pressing against my own. He pulled away and spoke softly with a voice full of emotion.

"You wouldn't stop so that is your punishment. You are still hurt and I care too much for you to hurt yourself right now." My face flared and he entered the room. Botta was standing there glancing at me and giving Yuan a knowing look.

"I sent an officer after the chosen's group." Yuan simply nodded and kept me in his arms. I was in shock. Shortly I heard footsteps and the door opening. Turning to the group with me in his arms he spoke as if nothing had happened.

"You're finally awake." His eyes were looking at the others, but I could feel his attention on me.

"Are you… the Renegades?" Lloyd's eyes roamed over me checking to see if I was safe. I felt Yuan's chest rumbled as he answered.

"Correct. We're an underground resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians….or rather, the Cruxis." Yuan tightened his grip on me when he felt Lloyd's eyes on me.

"So Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization!" Botta spoke this time noticing Yuan's temper rising.

"Correct. Cruxis controls the church of Martel in the open and operates the Desians from behind the scenes. The Desians are a subordinate organization within Cruxis." Yuan picked up where Botta left off.

"The church is nothing more than an instrument created by Cruxis to rule the world. Those who call themselves angels are half-elves who've evolved by using a special type of exshpere called Cruxis Crystals. They aren't gods or anything of the sort. Of course the church and the chosen know nothing about that." Even when a certain blueberry likes to pretend to be one. A snort accidently slipped out and Yuan gave me a soft glare before shifting me so I was laying my head on his shoulder. Sheena spoke up since Lloyd seemed to be processing everything.

"They're half-elves too?!" Botta nodded after glancing in our direction with a small smile.

"Yes. Some of the Desians as well as Cruxis and ourselves are half-elves." This didn't seem to shake anyone in the group, but what should I expect? Two of them are half-elves themselves.

"…What is Cruxis trying to do? Are they doing all of this just to rule the world?" Lloyd looked so lost.

"Do you intend to have us explain everything? How about using your own head a little." Yuan voiced frustration, and in retaliation I sighed against his neck which caused him to shiver.

"Do they wish to revive Martel? They send oracles to those of the mana lineage and control their marriages to create chosens who become the vessel. It seems meaninglessly drawn out and complicated." Raine didn't know the half of it. Yuan slightly turned his head so it leaned on mine to keep me quiet.

"Well, well I am impressed." Snorting at Botta's comment rewarded me with a smile from the man.

"There is another world beyond Sylvarant that competes for mana." Yuan's breath tickled my ears.

"Tethe'alla." Lloyd broke my concentration on my ears and turned it back to the people before me. Everyone seemed to ignore my position except for Lloyd, who is making sure I am safe for the moment and not in trouble, and Genis, who looks ready to fall on the floor laughing. Just great.

"Yes. And the one who created this twisted world was Cruxis' leader Yggdrasill." This is pretty boring since I know a good portion of this. Everyone moved back in surprised as Yuan held in his amusement to their reactions. Huffing I saw a piece of hair out of Yuan's ponytail and started blowing at it to move it around. Yuan's muscles tensed to stop him from moving around at the air tickling his neck.

"Create a world? That's ridiculous! No one can do that!" I hid my eyes rolling at Genis statement by shielding them with a mixture of blue and white hair.

"If that's what you believe then our conversation ends here." Very dramatic. Just like the drama queen he is Yuan turned forcing me to break eye contact with the group and started to walk away. To where? I have no idea because I am sure there is a wall over there.

"…Wait. If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason you saved us. Why?" Lloyd had a valid point. Yuan turned only his head to Lloyd.

"…You're not as stupid as you seem." Glaring up at blueberry I could feel his tense muscles letting me know he knew my displeasure.

"Excuse me?!" From the footsteps I gather Lloyd took a couple steps forward. Botta tried to defuse the situation.

"…Our goal is to stop Martel's revival. Therefore the chosen who would become her vessel was an obstacle." Yuan turned his back completely and looked down at me while answering.

"Unfortunately, the chosen completed the angel transformation. The chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation; we wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the chosen!" My anger was becoming evident and Yuan could tell. He turned back towards the group as a guard ran in and surrounded the group.

"…What?!" Lloyd's voice carried how he felt. Wish it could carry how I felt!

"What we need is you Lloyd Irving!" My hiss was the response Yuan received. He stiffened and sent me a quick glance. I saw pain in his eyes, but not from what he was doing.

"….Me?! What's so special about me?" Lloyd was so lost and I couldn't let this happen to him. He doesn't deserve to know like this!

"That's none of your concern! Get him!" Yuan's gripped tightened so I couldn't move.

"Lloyd!" My voice was tight and weighted with emotion. Yuan walked forward to complete the circle around the group, but he made one mistake.

Lloyd kicked out careful to miss my body and Yuan doubled over in pain dropping me in the process. Yipping from the contact with the floor Lloyd quickly scooped me up clumsily in his arms. Yuan cried out in pain and went to one knee. My eyes widened. Kratos really did a number on him. He was hiding his pain, the idiot!

"Lord Yuan!" An officer with a faint foot print ran to blueberry's side along with Botta.

"No! It's his wound from Hima!" The urgency in Botta's voice stopped the guard from attacking Lloyd who was holding me in a very uncomfortable position.

"Ugh Kratos….How many times must you get in my way?!" Yuan's words were weighed with pain. I wanted to crawl next to him and comfort him, but I couldn't. He stared at my eyes understanding, but want was hidden there too.

"Wound from Hima? Are you telling me the one who attacked Kratos was?..." Reaching up I hit Lloyd's face lightly as Sheena called out to him.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?!" He ran past her, each step felt throughout my body. My last glimpse of Yuan was him still kneeling staring at me as if his world was taken from him. Sheena stayed for a second only to release Corrine who I could barely feel. Looks like all my mana isn't back yet either which would explain why I couldn't move.

Let me tell you if Lloyd was a transport machine I would never take it. I felt every step with a wince and he was running. Often times he would stop and talk to someone and shift cause me almost to fall several times, and he almost dropped me once! Though I am glad I don't have to walk or run at the moment because that would not be pleasant. Finally with my voice directing the group we reached a room that seemed empty and Lloyd suddenly stopped cursing.

"What's so special about me?!" Nervously I looked at the boy holding me.

"Lloyd is now the time to speak about this?" Giving me a soft smile of comfort he looked at the others. Did he think I was being held against my will? If he did that would be hysterical! Lloyd continued speaking.

"Those Renegades need to hurry up and make up their freaking minds about whether they're our enemies or not!" Genis place one hand on his hip and spoke to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, what are we going to do now?" Determination filled Lloyd's eyes, which are a very nice brown now that I'm this close to them. They look very similar to Kratos.

"…We've got to save Colette somehow. She's going to die if she's made into Martel's vessel." The younger silver haired boy became concerned.

"But what can we do?" Raine turned towards Sheena.

"…Sheena where did you get your exsphere?" The female looked like she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Huh? Well that came out of nowhere. I got this before I came here. They attacked it to me at the Imperial Research Academy." I did my best not to sneer at the name.

"Is it normal for people to equip exshperes in Tethe'alla?" Raine's question was urgent.

"I get it! Sheena's place might have the answer to our problem!" At my voice Sheena's expression lit up, but darkened at a thought.

"No, not at all. The technology was originally brought over by the Renegades." Lloyd's body stiffened which was really uncomfortable.

"Wait a second. So Tethe'alla and the Renegades are on the same side?" Sheena immediately became defensive.

"I'm not sure if you could say that. But the Renegades were the ones that brought us information about the nature of the two worlds. And the plan to assassinate the chosen was their idea. They talked the King and the head of the church into it. 'If you desire for Tethe'alla to prosper, kill the chosen of Sylvarant.'" Genis disgust was voiced and shown. Raine faced us once more.

"Lloyd, I suggest we go to Tethe'alla. Yuan said angels are half-elves that evolved using special exshperes called Cruxis Crystals." Lloyd had a light bulb moment.

"…Oh I get it! Colette's current condition is caused by the Cruxis Crystal!" Raine finished explaining,

"Since Tethe'alla is studying the exspheres they may know something about Cruxis Crystals as well." Sheena voiced her agreement, but by this point I was beginning to get impatient. If we don't move soon we will get caught.

Tuning out to the conversation I looked at our surroundings. From the looks of it we should be close to the room holding the Rheairds. I didn't tune back in till I saw we were headed to said room which meant we were going to Tethe'alla and that Lloyd was slowing next to Raine.

"Raine!" She looked at me with a critical eye.

"Your mana was drained wasn't it?" I sheepishly nodded at her statement.

"What does that mean Professor?" Raine looked at the boy holding me.

"A vital part of her genetic makeup was being forced out her body, and it is surprising she is alive right now considering this. Also, Kim shouldn't even be awake yet she is which means her body is recovering quickly, but probably will not fully recover till we get to Tethe'alla which has more mana." Lloyd looked down at me in surprise.

"It's harder to kill me than forcing mana out my body. Lloyd I'm hurt that you think otherwise." He grinned at my comment, but turned to Raine when she spoke again.

"What I want to know is why you are in a dress?" I groaned at her question.

"My clothes were destroyed and they put me in this pink thing!" Rolling her eyes at my actions they both picked up their pace till we entered a room that held just want we were looking for. Rheairds!

Lloyd ran us to the front of the room while Raine operated the computer. I really should teach the kid how to use a computer without frying it like all of Yuan's equipment in this base.

"So those are the Rheairds." Sheena, who was guarding out backs, spoke.

"Hurry! They'll catch up to us!" Lloyd placed me on the Rheaird in front of him.

"All right then! Tethe'alla here we come!" I feel like I'm forgetting something important about these machines, what was it? With that Lloyd started the Rheaird and everyone flew into the distortion and to Tethe'alla.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry I've been in a bit of writer's block lately so I hope this is all okay. Thank you again! Also, if you have any suggestions just let me know!  
John 3:16**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my character and ideas etc etc..

I remembered what I was forgetting about the Rheairds. These machines only work under certain mana conditions in the world which means we are going to crash. This is going to hurt. When entering Tethe'alla I could feel all the mana rushing into my body causing me to gasp.

"You okay Kim?!" Lloyd, who didn't know I could hear him just fine, shouted into my ear.

"Yeah! I just felt all the mana so I should be good to go now!" He couldn't see my grimace from my ears ringing. The air around us was crisp as we flew for a few more seconds then the engine started to fail. We are going to fall!

"Whoa! What is happening?!" Lloyd's arms tightened around me and the handle bars.

"I don't know. It just suddenly…" Sheena examined her machine looking for the problem.

"Look! The fuel gauge is empty!" Raine directed every head, including Lloyd who couldn't even see it, to the fuel gauge.

"So that's it! Since you've broken he seals in Sylvarant there's no enough mana in this world!" Sheena I feel like if you could you would have face-palmed yourself.

"And that means?" How did Genis not get it is beyond me.

"It means Genis that we are going to crash! Brace yourselves!" Right after my shout everyone's Rheaird began nose diving and they began shouting while I cheered.

We crashed on top of a mountain whose name slips my mind at the moment. The landing was softer than expected, but I did land on Lloyd so that could be the reason. We all stared at the slightly damaged, but still useable Rheairds. A sigh made Lloyd's shoulders fall.

"I think we managed to avoid destroying them completely…" Genis who was in front of me adopted the pose of hand on hip which I might start calling the Genis position.

"But they're useless unless we get some fuel." I could technically fuel them, but I'm going to keep that a secret for now. Wait! I wonder if Undine is still with us!

' _Undineee!'_ A musical laughter heard only by me sounded. She was still with us. A smile stretched my lips and I would have continued to speak to her if Lloyd didn't make such a comical comment.

"What's the fuel? Coal?" Sheena stared at him in shock while I laughed at her expression.

"Coal?! Oh geez…how do you guys manage to actually live in Sylvarant?" Lloyd looked confused while Sheena still acted offended. I had tears running down my face.

"Then magic I assume. Perhaps the lightning that Volt produces?" Breathing out I tried to stop my laughter. Genis adopted his position and turned to Sheena.

"Then all we have to do is have Sheena summon Volt, right?" Unless she has made a pact, which she hasn't or I would know, then that is a no go. Sheena only proved my thoughts correct.

"I….haven't made a pact with Volt." Seeing her sadden expression I offered her a small smile which she took gratefully.

"Oh. Then I guess we'll just have to leave these here." Lloyd seemed down hearted by this. I bet he wanted to fly some more. I want to fly more, but with Dagger! I wonder how Yuan would like Dagger…Yuan….Why did I have to think of that stupid blueberry? Now I'm blushing for no reason! Genis broke my reverie with a sigh.

"And here I thought magitechnolgy was infallible." Snorting I looked at the smaller half-elf.

"Please, if it was so infallible it wouldn't have caused so many issues." He gave me a weird look before a grin took over his face. Before he could say anything Lloyd cut him off.

"Hey….What's that?" I owe this kid so much. We turned around to where our back was and saw one thing that I wish I didn't. It was the tower of salvation. Hissing at the sight my hands balled into fists. I want to destroy the thing!

"That's….the tower of salvation! Why is that here? This is Tethe'alla right?" Genis had mixed feelings for the tower.

"Of course. The tower of salvation appears in the flourishing world. The tower also appeared on your side after Colette received the oracle right?" Though Sheena spoke matter-of-factly I could feel her confusion.

"Two worlds. Two towers…What about the Holy Ground? The church of Martel is also over here correct? Is the Holy Ground called Kharlan?" Sighing as Raine spoke I turned away from the tower and closed my eyes. They were slowly realizing that the two worlds are actually one. I didn't break from my thoughts till they started to move away from the Rheairds and down the path of the mountain.

"Guys! Wait up! I wasn't paying attention! Guys!"

Curse this dress! It makes walking a pain! I keep tangling my legs which cause either Sheena or Genis to laugh at my misery while Lloyd stares in confusion. Poor boy never knows what to think. We walked down the path and ran into a few monsters, but I couldn't fight them without weapons and in a dress. Sighing I stayed near Raine and Genis every time they approached and guarded them against any and all attacks which weren't many considering Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette where fighting in the front lines and murdering everything.

Lloyd, Genis, Raine, and Sheena seemed to slow down to speak to one another. I drifted over in the background to see what they were going to talk about. "The angel who appeared in the tower of salvation was unbelievably powerful." Lloyd seemed depressed by this thought. It is true Yggdrasill is powerful, but not unbeatable if I have anything to say about it.

"Yes….I sensed a power unlike anything we've faced so far." I admittedly forgot Genis and Raine could sense the power coming from Yggdrasill. I hope they couldn't sense mine.

"Even I thought we were going to die that time." The ninja has given up! No this is bad.

"Come on guys! We survived didn't we? He can't be that powerful if we lived through it!" I was met with disbelieving expression.

"Yggdrasill….That is what Kratos called him." I wonder how Raine managed to remember that.

"Yggdrasill huh…" Lloyd began concentrating and walked ahead next to Colette who was keeping a steady pace. The rest broke off deep in their own thoughts. Geez..How am I supposed to hype them up now?

After a few minutes of walking Lloyd suddenly turned about facing the group. "…Hey, by the way, where are we going?" Everyone stopped and gave a blank expression. Where are we going? The only ones who have been here are Sheena and myself, but I can't let them know that and Sheena hasn't given any directions.

"…What the?! You're the one that said 'Let's go!' I thought you knew where you were going." Lloyd gave her a funny look.

"How would I know? I'm from Sylvarant." Sheena looked like she wanted to hit herself for a moment.

"Ah, yes, of course. I'm sorry. Meltokio, the Imperial City, the center of Tethe'alla. It's the city where the King of Tethe'alla resides." Her face was red as Lloyd's shirt. I had to hold in my giggles by placing my hand over my mouth.

"Is it far from here?" Lloyd at least seemed understanding, or he was just confused. It can be hard to tell.

"It's not far. It's just north from here." Sheena hit me in the back of the head after she noticed my giggles.

"Meltokio, huh? Okay, let's hurry up and go there!" Lloyd began to cheer. He gets so excited.

"….Ah…right." Sheena looked put out. I poked her. She turned and hit my hand. Sheena isn't being very nice.

Let me say one thing, the trip to Meltokio was boring and uneventful. All we did was walk to the walled city in complete silence. Boring! We finally arrived though, because I can see the walled city.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry to leave everyone hanging for so long. I ran into writers block and then my schedule became busy, but there is no room for excuses so I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions or anything just let me know. Bye bye!  
John 3:16**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my character etc. etc.

I must say I am not fond of Sheena leaving the group once we got to Meltokio, but it is understandable. After all she would have to report back to her people about everything that had occurred. I can only hope that they go easy on her, and do not try to label her as a traitor. The rest of the group took some convincing, but one thought remained in my mind. I could buy new clothes at a shop here! However, before I could do that we had to deliver some letter from Sheena to the stuffy king.

My musings were broken once a half-elf walked up to the group. His mana, spikey purple hair, and green robe could only mean one thing. This man was a Desian, and my guess the one building the mana cannon. What a fool! My teeth grinded together from the frustration of not being able to do a thing because of the dress and I am weaponless. It wouldn't do to show my full strength with mana just yet in case Raine or Genis gets suspicious.

"Ahahaha. That's a violent young lady there. That's marvelous." His obnoxious laugh made me want to scrape at my ears, but his words cause me concern. Does he know? How could he not Colette's wings are on full display.

"Who in the world was that man?" Raine's brows furrowed as she tried to recall if we have run into him before. Either way he must have made her wary as well.

"A man we might possibly have to deal with later." Raine sent me a curious glance processing what I said yet not asking any questions. She must believe it was just my instincts raising alarm.

We continued up the stairs to the second level in the city. Tch. The people here are classified by what level they live on, and Yuan wonders why I prefer to travel Sylvarant. From what I could see heading our way there was a red head male with a bunch of ladies coming from the area which we are headed. Great the chosen of this world is here and I don't have Sheena to tease. My lip poked out as I pouted while watching the male flirt shamelessly with the other women. I don't exactly see what Sheena does, but I think they could be a good couple if he would stop flirting though I haven't met the man yet.

I had thought we would pass without even speaking, but Colette, or what she was at this moment, didn't even stop with the rest of the group. She plowed right into the chosen of this world. Oh, this is going to cause a scene. Just great.

"H…hey, watch it!" The lady who was walking next to the player screeched in a snobbish voice. I half wondered what she would do if I tossed her into the wilderness along with the monsters. Ugh. I should get some sleep. Apparently crashing and traveling has done wonders for my mood. It didn't help when the girl's posse decided to give their two cents by shouting at my emotionless friend. My ears began to flatten against my head as I prepared to move between Colette and the girls; however, I am unsure who it is I will be protecting.

"Now, now, settle down my darling hunnies! Hi there my little cool beauty, are you hurt?" I think I just threw up in my mouth. His hunnies? I am really beginning to wonder what Sheena sees in the red-head. I will give her a benefit of a doubt since she has known him longer. Though I will give him this. He did deescalate the situation quickly, or so I thought until the snobbish child decided to open her mouth once again.

"Well. Master Zelos himself has deigned to speak to this girl and yet look how she acts!" Her posse began to cheer her on by insulting Colette more. A soft hiss passed my lips before a smirk placed itself onto my lips.

"At least she isn't shamelessly falling over herself for some guy who will never love her." My words were cold, but at this point I didn't care. A collective gasp came not only from the girls, but from my group as well. There was a mix of awe, surprise, and disappointment. I will not apologize. Colette is suffering, and these snobbish children are sitting here insulting her! I could hear Genis mumble irritably under his breath. I had stolen his thunder. Oops!

"….Genis, Kim, let it go. She's obviously never looked in a mirror." I have never been so proud of Lloyd as I am right now. I turned enough so he could see my grin at his statement. Outrage could be heard from the little posse. Well, isn't that funny. A giggle bubbled at my lips at the shocked expression on the girls faces.

"…You're all behaving like children." Raine always acting like the responsible adult. I should help her live some or else she will become very stuffy like Yuan and Kratos.

"True, but I will not stand by and watch them insult Colette." Raine just hummed at my response. She understood, but she was right. We are behaving like children and that would get us nowhere.

"Now, now, settle down. Are you upset my little angel? You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile." While the words Zelos spoke were directed at Colette his eyes stayed on mine. A look of disgust flittered over my face.

Zelos approached Colette, and walked by me. I probably should have warned him, but considering what he is doing right now and how Sheena feels I think he deserves at least some of what is to come. Colette simply grabbed Zelos' arm and threw him away from her across the area we were standing. I met Lloyd's, Genis' and Raine's looks of concern with my own as the posse of girls called to check to see if their Master Zelos was okay. I might should have warned him a little bit.

"Whoa! Wow, that was a surprise. You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me! And a little warning my wild beauty next time would be much appreciated." At least the player looked like he enjoyed the trip, and landed on his feet. Though a grimace did cover my face after hearing the nickname he gave me. Ugh. Why does Sheena like him?

"Wh..who are you?" Lloyd must have missed or not cared when the posse had called out the player's name.

"No offense, but I'm not interested in talking to guys." A brief look was given to Lloyd and Genis before he continued his way to Raine. I moved my body so that Colette and he were separated. As much fun as it would be, I don't think it would be wise to let her throw him about since he is this world's chosen.

"…I hate this guy already." Genis didn't really whisper this so I had to smile at the fact that he wanted Zelos to know this. A brief chuckle escaped under my breath which made a smile cross Genis' sour face.

"Ohhh! What's your name beautiful?" I have wondered what Raine would do to Zelos after hearing such a flirtatious remark.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine." I did not expect Raine to flirt back. My slack jaw if proof of that for sure.

"Hey, you copied Lloyd!" Genis seemed somewhat irritated by that. I managed to reach far enough to flick him in the back of the head.

"Not quite Genis." My voice and action caused him to give me an annoyed look. Least it had changed from disgust.

"Now that I've heard someone else say it, it does sound kind of arrogant." I buried my head into my palm. Apparently, Lloyd didn't hear me or didn't bother to listen.

"Oh, my, you don't know me? Well, well, I guess I still have a ways to go." That sounded so wrong Zelos. So wrong. Before he could continue his posse came around behind him shaking a bit crying for him to leave. They do realize they could leave without him, right? They do have two legs of their own, and somewhat of a brain too. It didn't stop the red-head chosen though.

"Oh, yes, yes of course. Well I'll see you again my lovely lady, my cute little angel, my wild beauty, and….uh… you other people." I will give Zelos this, I didn't think someone could walk so sassy.

"What was that all about?" Lloyd, sweetie, that is a question on all our minds. Genis began to complain in which I ignored and looked at Colette trying to gain some sense on her situation. She was a true angel from her mana signature, but something wasn't right.

"…He had an Exsphere on him." Raine's comment only confirmed my thoughts of Zelos being this world's chosen. That and the fact I knew it already.

"What…no way!" Genis are you truly this surprised? I would say no one can react that quickly unless they have plenty of experience or are trained. Zelos is neither so it is a given.

"So that's how he reacted so fast…. Just who is that guy?" Lloyd since you haven't figured it out by now you will soon. Call it a feeling.

"Well, while you guys try and get an audience with the king I am going to go get new clothes, so I am no longer in this dress! Plus find a weapon of some sort. See you!" The headed to the stairs which would lead to the castle and upper levels while I went down some steps and to the shopping district.

Finding a clothing store to my liking took more time than I wanted to spend, but most the stores only sold fancy dresses which made me want to barf. I was already in a pink lacey dress I need some pants! Finally, a small shop caught my attention with fighting clothes in the display window and not some fancy puff wrap.

The store was relatively small, and looked more like a wooden cottage than anything. The clothes racks were separated between male and female, but both sides seemed to be lacking. I half considered to continue on until a young girl called out.

"Oh! Hello! We don't get much customers besides this one girl, so I didn't hear you walk in. Welcome to Meltokio's armor shop! If you need any help I will be glad to assist. My name is Felicity." The speaker had brown hair tied into braids that went to her mid back. Her glasses covered most of her eyes, but her smile was genuine. With her hands waving everywhere I could see how tough they looked. She was very hard working. A soft smile settled on my lips.

"I would like your help very much Felicity. You see I am trying to find some clothing that would be comfortable for fighting in, and this dress just does not cut it. Perhaps you can help me?" My words seemed to brought life into her expression as she quickly ran over to the racks looking through them spewing questions on what I would like to wear.

After multiple outfits tried on, and Felicity giving her opinion on each we both settled on one that the best on within my price range and style. The young girl was very charming, and pleasant to be around. If I could stay I would simply ask to be her friend and help her out with the shop, but I have work to do. Work that has been incomplete for a very long time.

The black pants hugged my legs so that no movement would be prevented, but where modest enough considering they went down to my mid-calf. The top was a simple dark purple tank top covered by a leather jacket. The boots were of a light enough material that they were above my knee and hugged my upper leg. My hands were covered with gloves that had holes on the top so that my hands would not get too hot. A belt was the last thing added so that I could add a pouch and weapons. Overall, Felicity had done an amazing job.

I paid her and then hugged the girl till she was breathless, and was about to leave until she called after me to wait. Felicity hurried to the back room, and appeared a moment later with a staff in her hands. The staff looked beautiful. It was made of metal, but had some design running along it. She handed it to me with a tearing exchange.

"This was a staff handed down throughout my family, but I have no idea how to use it. You look like you would know and since we had such a good time I am going to hand it to you. I have a feeling you will be needing it more than me anyways. However, I want it back you hear me! Anyways the staff is special. It can collapse its size so that it is easy to carry and when at its full length it can break into two. Don't worry it can also be put back together. Think of this as some thanks for letting me help." I tried to hand the family heirloom back to the girl, but she wouldn't take no for an answer and all but kicked me out of her store. She is surprisingly strong for someone who doesn't look like much!

Well, looks like I will have to find the group again. I hooked the new weapon to my belt and travelled up the steps until I reached the level on which the castle sits. I did not expect what I saw.

The group was with a pink haired girl who was holding a giant tree truck preparing to carry it into the castle. I jogged until I stood next to Raine and Genis looking at the two confused. Genis glanced at me and was blushing madly so I raised an eyebrow asking Raine for answers, but she simply shook her head for now.

"Is it not just Presea today?" One of the guards sounded very surprised at that. I would be to considering Presea looks capable enough on her own.

"We are helping Presea carry in the sacred wood into the Royal Chambers for the prayer." Raine clarified, which answered not only the guard but my questions as well.

"Today is…special…" Presea sounded very distant. I wonder if she is similar to Colette in any way. From what I can tell she has an exshpere as well. The guards just waved us by after Presea had spoken. I wonder how close or how often she comes here to not be second guessed. Wish I had that ability.

"We managed to make it inside." Lloyd sounded relieved. I wonder how hard it was to get in here, and how much I had missed.

"What do we do with the sacred wood?" Genis was looking more at the girl than at the wood. I do think Genis is getting a crush! Oh, I can't wait to tease him about it.

"So, what did I miss?" My words reminded everyone that I was in fact not here this one time instead of tuning out like usual.

"Oh! Kim! Well, the King is sick, so we had to find a way to sneak in. Luckily Presea was carrying in some sacred wood so we managed to get inside since she allowed us to help." Lloyd looked surprise that for once there was a reason for me not knowing what was going on. I nodded my head, but that still sounded strange. Something just isn't sitting right with me about all of this.

"…Leave it here." Presea was looking at Genis blankly. She seemed to be almost as emotionless as Colette is.

"Okay, now, let's go look for the royal chambers." Lloyd did you really have to say that so loudly there are guards about, and I doubt they want us to be snooping around. Though that hasn't exactly stopped us before.

"What will you do Presea?" Genis was blushing madly again. It is so cute! I tried my best not to squeal though I have to hide it in my hand.

"Yes, sending her back alond would be suspicious. Let's have her come with us." Raine she does get a choice in the matter you do realize that.

"So long as you want to Presea. We are not going to force you too." She gave me a blank look at my words. They must not have meant anything to her. However, she did nod. It looks like Genis' crush is coming with us.

We moved around the castle with surprising ease. At least, that is until a guard stopped us as soon as we came upon the King's chambers.

"Hey you, who gave you permission to come here?" This guard sounded really stuffy. He would be someone I would take great pleasure in annoying.

"We brought the sacred wood, but then were asked to aid with preparations for the prayers…" Lloyd I never knew you could lie so easily!

"It was an order from the Pope." Raine that is a nice cover; however, this guy will most likely check with the story and I am not sure how this will turn out. I tried to resist biting my lip out of nervousness, but couldn't stop my hands from slightly fidgeting. I should be fine in these situations considering how many secrets I hold, but this one seems so weird.

The guard proceeded to turn and ask about what Raine had said when Lloyd knocked him unconscious from behind. I gave a mild look of surprise to Lloyd before following everyone into the chamber.

Some fancy guy was at the head next to who I would consider the king. You know crown and all. I didn't expect Zelos to be here though. This could either help or complicate things.

"What's going on?!" The guy had a strangely nasally voice that made my nose scrunch in distaste. This outburst caused Zelos to turn with his own look of mild shock.

"…Huh? It's you people." I tried to bite back a groan as our cover is good as gone with the red-head's comment.

"Ah! You're the one we met in.." Lloyd had a look of surprise, but what wasn't surprising about this entire situation. Maybe I should have stuck around dress or no. Though I wouldn't have met Felicity, and I would have lost such a good acquaintance. I hope it ends up worth it.

"Chose, do you know them?" I tried to hide my distaste as the fancy man spoke, but his voice is so aggravating! I heard Genis gasp as he realized that the player was in-fact this world's chosen.

"Well, I dunno if I'd say I know them. Just what are you people doing here?" Zelos confusion will likely get us thrown out. This means either Raine or I will have to talk him into letting us stay. I vote Raine! Zelos already has someone whether he knows it or not, and he simply isn't my type. After all I prefer blue hair. Raine was going through her own realization which was spoken out loud. I hope she meant to do that. There confusion held on a bit longer until fancy guy chose to speak what realized a second earlier than the rest. Well, least his guy is smart.

"Are you…from Sylvarant?!" His voice went a pitch higher at the last word. While I know he is surprised could he not do that. It sounds so weird.

"..Yes, we are." Lloyd was brave enough to answer. That and I was trying to decide the best non-attention grabbing action to rub at my ears.

"These are people form the declining world?!" The woman next to the king spoke. She didn't sound snobbish which is nice for a change. I tried my best to smile comfortingly at her, but that seemed to make her more afraid.

"Princess have no fear. Um.. what's your name?" Zelos looked almost calculating. I wonder what was going on in his head, and if I would like it. Probably not. He seems kind of perverted.

"Lloyd." Lloyd looked mildly uncomfortable giving Zelos his name. Not that I can blame him. I am glad he still doesn't know my name, yet I would like for him to not call me by his nickname again.

"Lloyd, for what purpose have you come here?" Zelos must be some sort of guardian for the royal family. That is almost laughable. Yet, there is something about Zelos that remains hidden.

"We've come to deliver this letter, it's form Sheena of Mizuho to the King." Lloyd played with the letter that he managed to find at some point while talking.

"Sheena? What's your relationship with Sheena?" Oooh! Do I hear a hint of jealousy Zelos? Maybe he does care for Sheena more than I realized.

"Sheena!" I almost jumped at the King's voice. It was the first word he had spoken, but I didn't expect it to sound so rasped. The nasal one looked startled too.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive us for causing a disturbance in your presence." I half expected fancy to bow or something with that sentence. Though it did sound sickly sweet.

"Lloyd…give me the letter." The King tried to reach for the letter that Lloyd had held in his hands. Lloyd quickly walked to him once he realized how weak the grab was. Once with the letter in his hands the King looked at the rest of the group. "People of Sylvarant wait in the other room for a while." I could feel a curious gaze at my back as we were escorted out. A soft shive worked its way through my spine.

While Lloyd, Genis, and Raine chose to talk, I chose to lay on the bed and rest. While I had mana in my system once again, I was still a bit more tired considering how quickly it has been pushed around through my body. My dozing was cut short when the door was opened and closed. Fancy guy and Zelos walked in with a few guards.

"Sorry to keep you waiting travelers form Sylvarant." The man's expression was blank which made the hair on my arm stand up.

"So, you read the letter." Lloyd looked so hopeful. I hope his dreams are not crushed right now.

"You want to use Tethe'allan technology to save the chosen from your side…right?" His question almost sounded as if there was a hidden meaning behind it.

"Colette has lost her soul. She'll lose her life as a human if she stays this way." Lloyd was giving away took much information. I slipped off the bed, and made my way to Colette to stand by her and Presea in case things go wrong. My hand rested on the staff at my side.

"But as long as the chosen lives, our world teeters on the brink of destruction." The guards made their way to us once the nasal voice finished. I took out the staff forced it into its full length ready for battle with a low warning growl.

The guards tried to grab at Colette. She hit one of them while I struck at the other to prevent anyone from touching her. This caused the fancy guy to grow irritated. Zelos nonchalantly glanced at the annoyed male.

"See? I told you. They have Exshperes. Of course, they're powerful." He kept his eyes trained mostly on the man next to him and not to my group. That is strange if he wishes to attack us he should look at his enemy not away.

"Hmmm. You're not as dumb as you look." Genis put one hand on his hip with a satisfied expression.

"Now is not the time Genis." My growl was met with an eye roll from the boy. Perhaps he doesn't understand the situation right now, but he will soon. That or he is trying to look brave in front of Presea.

"Impudent little brat…." Zelos' eyes cut to Genis with a sharp look. I was tempted to place my body between the two, but I just couldn't see Zelos attacking Genis. At least, not at this second.

"What would you say to making a deal?" Raine tried to smooth over the tense situation, but what kind of deal could we make? Nasal guy's interest spiked at that so Raine continued. "Colette lost her soul because she was being reborn as an angel in order to save Sylvarant. But as long as she does not become an angel Sylvarant will not be saved." Not entirely true, but it had some merits. This would also stop the regeneration on Sylvarant's side, but that will not stop me from confronting Yggdrasil altogether. I need to end this.

"I see. So, if we save the chosen Tethe'alla will be saved as well." Zelos once again had a calculating look in his eyes that made me slightly nervous.

"That means you'll be abandoning Sylvarant." The nasal voice sounded very satisfied with this, but he was wrong. There was no way anyone in my group was abandoning one part of the world. I know I wasn't. Not anymore.

"I don't care." Raine sounded almost cruel when saying this. However, I could see what she was playing at, but it wasn't going to get me to drop my guard.

"Professor! What are you saying?!" Lloyd looked so shocked I was worried for the kid for a second, but I guess he didn't see what his teacher was playing at.

"Our priority right now is to save Colette, is it not?" Raine knew they would fall in line soon, but the light losing spark in their eyes was hard to watch. It didn't help that every time I moved one of the guards would get closer to Colette.

The deal had ended. In return for Tethe'alla's help we will not be able to return to Sylvarant, but also must be babysat by their chosen. I have a feeling everyone in this room has an ulterior motive. I am sick of ulterior motives. That is what got us in this situation to begin with.

At least the guards left with Zelos and the fancy dude. I really find out who he is. Either way it was time for us to head to Martel's cathedral or whatever they call it here. Despite how quickly we walked it seemed that Zelos had managed to beat us there.

"Yo, Lloyd! You're finally here." Zelos seemed way too happy about this arrangement, and I cannot figure out why.

"Ah.. Zelos right?" Lloyd you know his name and why he is here so why are you trying to act so wary now?

"Yep yep. I am the great Zelos Wilder. But you can just call be Zelos. We're going to be traveling together for a while so, um… let's be friends mmmkay?" I snorted as Zelos sang his own praise. Man was he full of himself.

"He sounds like he doesn't take anything seriously." Genis all but scoffed at the guy which I could understand.

"Those are the ones you have to keep a careful eye on Genis." My words were whispered into his ears so hopefully Zelos didn't hear, but the way he looked at me told me he did.

"Let's see. Putting aside the two guys… this gorgeous beauty is Raine, right? And then this cool cutie here would be Colette. And this wild fantasy is Kim. And then who's this little one?" I shivered as Zelos appraised us as if we were prizes of his.

"Presea. She helped us sneak into the castle." Genis are you sure it is wise to be giving out Presea's name. I am wishing Sheena wasn't so detailed so that Zelos now knew mine.

"The little one isn't from Sylvarant?" Had Zelos never seen Presea before. By the way the guards spoke she sounded like a common visitor.

"…Ozette." Presea stared blankly ahead as she answered the unasked question.

"Ozette! That village out in the boondoc—ah I mean, out in the forest?! Oh, that's so sad. You're being used by these uncivilized barbarians." A hiss was directed at the red-headed player for the insult. I had more class than he has in his entire body.

"Who are you calling uncivilized barbarians?!" Lloyd was rightly insulted and if he wanted to start swinging I would back him up.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't get mad. Especially after all the trouble I went through to contact the Imperial Research Academy for you." Ugh. I better be careful. I hear that place is experimenting on summon spirits. Zelos glanced curiously at my groan after the information he had given.

"Not bad Zelos." Lloyd, you don't have to praise him as if he were a dog.

"I know. Using the Research Academy requires permission form the King. But when the great Zelos speaks, His Majesty listens." And here goes Zelos singing his own praises again. He could be his own choir.

"Since you're going to be keeping tabs on us. I'd certainly expect that much." Genis are you trying to push Zelos' buttons? Even though he kind of needs it.

"You're an obnoxious brat, you know that?" Zelos was cutting a glare at Genis which caused the boy to sweat.

"The same could be said for you Zelos." My words cause a startled look in my direction by the red-head, but I didn't expect the grin afterwards.

"Going to the Imperial Research Academy is fine, but can we have you free Presea? Surely you don't need to keep tabs on her as well." Riane was right. It wasn't fair for us to drag Presea around with us. She had a life after all.

"No. The Imperial Research Academy and Ozette are both on the continent across the sea. So, we can just drop her off when we go." Why did Zelos have to make it sound like we are dropping off the mail? That is rude.

"I..I agree! That's a great idea!" Genis you just want more time with Presea. It is cruel to drag her around with us, but we could make sure she gets back safely. Though I am sure Presea could take care of herself.

"Is that okay with you Presea?" It was kind of Lloyd to actually ask what she wants instead of planning for her.

"…Yes." Presea's is a girl of few words I am learning.

"Okay then, where should we go?" While I do have a general idea, it is probably a good idea of Lloyd to ask someone who has lived here for the past couple of years to guide us. He has to anyways.

"To Sybak. It's on the other side of the Grand Tethe'alla Bridge. It's northeast of here." I hope Zelos has a good sense of direction since he will be leading us.

"The Imperial Research Academy… I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Let's go, everybody!" The group followed after Lloyd who had begun to walk towards the doors.

The journey to just get to the exit of Melktokio took forever considering Zelos decided to flirt with every female there to get free items. His way of shopping I guess, but the poor females don't even realize what he is doing, and it is just sad. A sigh passed through my lips. While it is great the journey had started anew, how am I supposed to destroy what Yggdrasil had made?

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see! Happy New Year! I know it has been a while since I have posted, and I am sorry. I want to thank everyone who has read this story or commented! It means a lot. I doubt I will be able to keep a schedule for posting, but I will post when I can. Thank you!  
John 3:16**


End file.
